Passado no Presente
by ShanaLy
Summary: Uma jovem Aria é envolvida acidentalmente num novo mundo. O Ezra tratará de a ajudar na sua jornada, mas ainda existem demónios do seu passado. Classificação M para provável conteúdo ou referências sexuais mais à frente. Vários capítulos melosos pelo caminho e algum mistério. (100% Ezria)
1. Sinopse

**Sinopse**

Vivem na era contemporânea mesclada com a era colonial. Todos sabem da existência de grandes tecnologias, mas os poderosos Senhores vivem e mantêm-na dos mais pobres. Fizeram circular muitos boatos, num reino onde o medo circula de boca em boca para manter o povo no seu lugar. Ninguém sabe a verdadeira realidade nem mesmo quem no reino vive. Mistérios e histórias mal contadas assombram quem nelas participou. Os iludidos não sabem o que fazem, os ignorantes talvez sejam os mais felizes.

A Aria é apenas uma simples jovem, com uma vida bastante modesta que se vê evolvida por acidente nesse mundo. Ela será uma das poucas pessoas a ver e viver os dois lados da moeda. Onde ela pertencerá no final?

_Bem-vindos a mais uma história._


	2. 1

Fiquei confusa ao ver jovens mulheres chorosas na corte. Elas caminhavam desoladas ajeitando os vestidos caros e longos. Proferiam palavras sujas sobre um homem. _"Ele é um monstro… nunca fui tão humilhada na minha vida." _Ouvi discretamente avançando.

Os meus pais estavam comigo, eles tinham prometido levar-me à corte. Nós éramos pobres, mas existia sempre um dia em que os portões eram abertos e as mais altas damas desfilavam nos seus vestidos exuberantes cheias de _glamour_ _(seja lá o que isso for, apenas ouvi o termo na escola)_. Os restantes podiam assistir, mas nunca pisar na área restrita _(como sempre)_. Do cimo da muralha que protege o castelo posso ver as senhoras a passear, mostrando as lindas caudas dos seus vestidos coloridos e floridos. Algumas a cavalo outras com os seus maridos ou namorados. Algumas até amantes declaradas, os homens tratam as mulheres como propriedade e as mulheres vendadas pela riqueza e vaidade nem davam conta do que se passava. Autorizavam os devaneios, os casos de baixo do seu nariz para serem as mais belas e respeitadas no reino. Para não falar também das infidelidades das mulheres com os seus maridos. Existiam, mas nunca se confirmavam ou falavam. Pois quanto mais pura uma mulher for melhor para todos.

"Vamos Aria." Os meus pais disseram.

"Só mais um pouco." Eu nem olhei para eles focando-me no vestido lindo de uma dama. Era extravagante e feito de verdadeiras flores. "Viram aquela…?" Quando olhei para trás estava sozinha, nem um único sinal dos meus pais ou da direcção que eles tomaram. _Não…_

Eu caminhei de onde tinha vindo. Um homem olhou-me com ar desaprovador. "Não sabes montar, pois não?" Eu olhei para o cavalo que ele tinha com ele.

"Montei apenas uma vez, mas não tenho jeito."

"Dá para ver." Diz ele desaprovador. Provavelmente um louco… ninguém falava com os plebeus sem ser os guardas e os empregados de muito baixo estatuto.

Um pouco assustada continuei a andar descendo umas escadas e encontrando mais uma vez uma jovem ajeitando o seu vestido. Tudo aquilo era muito estranho. Outra estava a calçar os seus sapatos. Eu sabia que não devia, mas eu queria saber o que estavam a fazer para deixar essas jovens tão desconcertadas. Avancei discretamente para uma porta quando notei outra jovem sair. O lugar era mal iluminado, as paredes de pedras grossas idêntica à muralha, a madeira velha dava o seu cheiro característico ao ambiente e no meio da estante e secretária de madeira estava um senhor já avançado na idade. O seu cabelo era grisalho tal como a sua barba. Ele olhou para mim por cima dos óculos redondos. "Vem aqui ver o senhor de certeza, sente-se, a fila vai longa. Chamarão quando for a sua vez."

_Ver o senhor? Quem era esse senhor? _Eu avancei ajustando-me ao ambiente. "Como é ele?" Perguntei.

"Vai ter de ver por si." Ele sorri. O homem parecia gentil e uma pessoa trabalhadora pois nunca parou de anotar o quer que fosse no caderno que tinha à sua frente.

"O que faz ele exactamente?" Pergunto sabendo o estado das jovens que saem do lugar.

Ele olhou atento para mim. "Não faço ideia, mas boa sorte."

_Boa sorte? Boa sorte para quê? Onde me fui meter? EU DEVIA PROCURAR OS MEUS PAIS._ Quando pensei sair a porta do fundo abre e a mulher no interior faz sinal para eu avançar. _Tarde de mais para dar meia volta e sair? _Provavelmente não, mas eu ainda queria ver… pertencer a esse mundo torcido de riqueza em troca de esquecer a miséria._ A curiosidade matou o gato, Aria._ "Obrigado." Eu disse ao homem e passei pela porta com a mulher para um longo corredor. A iluminação ainda mais escassa… era como ver a luz ao fundo do túnel, porque era literalmente isso. Eu avancei com a mulher. Uma jovem estava quase nua no final da curva do corredor, ao lado havia uma pequena sala onde outra se estava a vestir e a lamentar. _"Eu não acredito no que ele fez comigo." _Ela chorou.

A mulher que me guiou fez-me avançar e subir umas escadas até ser recebida por outra mulher mais pequena até do que eu. Ela fez-me entrar numa sala ampla. Parecia a entrada de uma casa. Ficamos paradas no meio da divisão, tudo era revestido por madeira e pedra. Várias portas e pessoas em divisões adjacentes. Algumas passaram a falar e a rir, pareciam de uma classe média alta. Eu era invisível para eles.

"Sabes onde estás querida?" Pergunta a mulher.

Eu olhei mais uma vez à volta. "Numa entrada?"

"A entrada de uma casa." Ela concorda de forma dinâmica e muito alegre. Eu olhei para uma das portas onde vinham risos e podia ver um perfil de uma televisão. Nunca tinha realmente visto uma ao vivo, isso era uma coisa que falavam lá fora com grande frequência, electricidade era um luxo que muitos poucos tinham. A tecnologia era mantida pelos ricos, nós não podíamos ter isso. O dono da casa tem de ser muito rico. "Vem, vem! Vou apresentar-te ao senhor. Ele está a meio de uma refeição neste momento, mas não dispensou mais companhia." Ela diz passando pelo arco de madeira lindíssimo. Podia ouvir vozes e música, quando passei vi senhores claramente ricos pelas roupas e olhares nobres. Comida enchia os seus pratos e vinho os seus copos. Pareciam alegres falando entre si.

"Senhor, aqui está a próxima candidata."

_Candidata? Candidata para quê?_ Ele olhou para mim com os seus penetrantes olhos azuis. Eu não podia desviar o olhar. De fundo as vozes não pararam de falar, foi como se eu não estivesse a interromper a sua festa.

"Deixe-me apresentar convenientemente, Duque Ezra da Casa Fitz."

Eu fiz imediatamente uma vénia tornando-me consciente que ele olhava para as minhas pernas semi-expostas. O vestido pobre apenas tapava os meus joelhos e isso deixou-me nervosa por alguma razão.

Eu olhei novamente nos olhos dele. Apesar da barba farta ele tinha uma aparência jovial. "Não se vai apresentar?" Ele pergunta.

"Aria… o meu nome é Aria Montgomery." Eu disse cordialmente, mas ainda nervosa.

Ele sorri. "Puxe uma cadeira e junte-se a mim." Ele diz.

_Talvez isto fosse algum engano… posso explicar isso, certo? _Puxei uma cadeira da mesa ao lado e coloquei-a de frente para ele. Estamos agora frente a frente. Um prato foi colocando no meu lugar. "Pode comer o que quiser." Ele insiste para eu me servir do arroz e da carne que estava nas taças.

Nunca tinha visto tanta comida na vida e essa foi a razão para me servir de um pouco. Enquanto isso ele mudou a sua cadeira para ficar ao meu lado. Eu não consegui parar de o olhar. "Normalmente nunca me olham assim." Ele diz.

"Desculpe." Eu desviei o olhar para o meu prato.

Ele tocou o meu rosto e fez-me olhar para ele. "Eu gosto disso Aria, és a primeira a fazê-lo hoje." A sua voz foi profunda e cativante. "Fale-me um pouco de si. Porque acha que deve tomar o lugar?"

"Que lugar?" Pergunto.

Ele ri. "Ora… um bom sentido de humor… um lugar ao meu lado quero dizer."

"Eu… eu não sabia. Eu não posso." Digo um pouco nervosa demais.

"O que quer dizer? É casada?" Ele tocou o meu queixo guiando o meu olhar para ele novamente.

"Não. Eu estou apenas de visita, eu perdi-me dos meus pais e vim aqui parar por engano." Eu digo.

"Como assim por engano?" Ele pareceu duvidar.

"Eu sou apenas uma camponesa." Eu deixei escapar.

Ele olhou para mim atentamente. "Eu calculei pela forma como se veste, mas o lugar que proponho pode ser ocupado por qualquer moça saudável."

_Será que devo tomar o lugar e perder os meus pais? Eu não podia… a minha família sempre significou tudo para mim, mesmo querendo escapar. _"Eu não estou interessada no lugar, eu quero ficar com a minha família. Será que me pode ajudar a encontrá-los?"

Ele começou a perceber o meu desespero, mas a resposta dele foi inesperada. "Eu posso… mas porque deveria?"

"Eu não tenho nada para lhe dar." Eu digo insegura.

"Diz-me… tu és virgem?" Ele falou mais baixo e mais perto.

Eu apertei o tecido do meu vestido com força. A questão transformou o ambiente, estava tensa. "Porquê?" Eu olhei-o nos olhos, eu não tinha medo dele por enquanto. Eu tenho de ficar calma.

Ele sorri. "Sabe, todas as outras mulheres que vieram aqui hoje juraram a pés juntos serem virgens assim que lhes perguntei. Foi a primeira a perguntar a razão para a minha questão. Talvez porque não sabe para o que vem." Ele debruçou-se mais perto de mim. "Eu procuro uma mulher respeitável, virgem e livre para ser minha… protegida."

"Protegida?"

"Digamos que não aprecio a palavra 'amante' e também não seria exactamente isso." Ele diz.

"Não posso, não sou a pessoa certa para esse lugar."

"Porque diz isso?" Ele ficou curioso.

"Porque amo a minha família."

"Eu poderia ajudar a sua família, nunca passaria necessidades." Ele diz.

Eu procurei outra desculpa. "Eu procuro um casamento com amor e quero manter-me pura." Eu afirmo segura.

Ele tomou o meu queixo e elevou o meu rosto. "O amor é uma farsa. Se achas que vais casar pelo amor estás enganada. Casarás com quem te quiser ou com quem o teu pai aprovar. Nunca será a tua escolha."

"Será a minha escolha porque serei a única a aceitar num vestido branco." Digo.

"A que custo? Para fazer a tua família feliz? Para manter comida na mesa? Os teus filhos alimentados quando chegar a altura?"

"Quem sabe… mas não será por dormir sem compromissos com um duque." Eu digo directamente. Eu não queria mais ouvir as desculpas dele e esqueci o poder dele sobre mim.

Ele parecia surpreso com a minha resposta. "Seria um acordo justo para ambas as partes e não quer dizer que envolva sexo, mas já percebi que não está interessada." Ele foi duro.

"Posso ir?"

"Primeiro coma, depois pode ir."

"Obrigado senhor." Eu estava inquieta pela conversa, mas comi sem fazer qualquer som.

Ele encostou-se na cadeira e bebeu mais vinho, respondeu ocasionalmente aos homens que estavam com ele. Ele olhava para mim por vezes, mas não dizia nada. O seu olhar agora era de uma águia mirando a presa. Era intimidante.

"Porque saíram as jovens tão chateadas?" Eu pergunto procurando distrai-lo de mim.

Ele sorri, mas não foi por satisfação. "Elas procuravam mais do que lhes podia oferece ou mentiram. Algumas disseram ser virgens e não eram, outras pensaram que procuro casamento."

"Estou a ver. Eu acho que terminei, posso ir?"

Ele olhou pela janela. "Já é noite lá fora. Não queres ficar? É mais seguro, posso pedir um quarto para ti."

Não havia iluminação na área mais pobre do reino. Não chegaria a casa em segurança, durante a noite os ladrões rondam as estradas à procura de vítimas. "Os meus pais devem estar muito preocupados."

"Ficaram mais descansados pela manhã sabendo que estavas em segurança."

"Eu não tenho como pagar a estadia."

"Não tem problema linda, talvez mudes de ideias pela manhã."

Eu neguei.

"Estava a brincar." Ele confessa. "… ou então não." Ele pisca-me o olho.

Uma empregada levou-me para um quarto pela ordem dele. A mesma mulher que me recebeu estava no quarto comigo agora. Fechando as cortinas, colocando uma roupa de dormir limpa e providenciando um banho que eu já não tinha há alguns dias.

"O que achou do duque?" Ela pergunta.

"É um homem que sabe o que quer." _Muito intenso… e um pouco inconveniente._

"Ele quer você senhora." Ela diz.

Eu olhei para ela com espanto e descrença. "Não… a minha origem é muito humilde até para amante do duque."

"Eu conheço o senhor duque há vários anos, trabalhei para a casa Fitz quase toda a minha vida e acredite ou não ele é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. Acredito que ele não a veria como uma amante, talvez até chegasse a conseguir mais do que isso. Já pensou ser duquesa?" Ela pergunta.

Eu neguei. "Eu ouvi histórias sobre pessoas como ele. Ele sabe o que quer… alguém para mostrar ao povo e amigos e comer na cama como uma qualquer. Eu não me vou sujeitar a isso e ser humilhada."

Ela negou. "Pense bem… pode aprender, todos podem aprender. E enquanto aprende pode usar o seu charme."

"Ele nunca escolheria casar por amor, ele casará com uma princesa se tiver a oportunidade. Com uma senhora rica e com educação exemplar. Uma duquesa quem sabe… acostumada a ser superior tal como ele, uma virgem perfeita e com bolsos recheados." Eu disse.

A mulher parou e baixou a cabeça. Eu não percebi o que se passava até olhar para trás de mim e o ver a apenas 4 metros de mim no máximo. Pelo seu rosto tenso podia dizer que ele tinha ouvido as minhas palavras. "Eu…"

"Ficou claro o que pensas de mim. Boa noite." Ele diz antes de sair sem esperar a minha resposta.

A mulher corre para a porta, espreita o exterior e volta a entrar. "Ele já sofreu por amor. A senhora que ele cortejava morreu com uma doença terrível. O luto foi doloroso e nunca mais procurou por uma mulher até agora que eu saiba."

"Eu não sabia." O meu coração doía um pouco por ele agora. Fui dura demais nas palavras e não foi minha intenção magoar os sentimentos dele.

A mulher estava tensa. "Nem lhe pode dizer que sabe." Ela diz. "É um segredo só nosso." Eu concordei. "Acredite em mim quando lhe digo que ele está interessado de alguma forma. Ele não a deixaria ficar se não estivesse."

Eu olhei pelo quarto. "Ganharia tudo isto por dormir com ele?"

"Ganharia muito mais e nem precisa fazer nada, o Sr. Ezra é um homem generoso no que toca a recompensas."

"Eu não faria isso por dinheiro. A ligação com a minha família é muito importante para mim."

"Os seus pais ficariam felizes por estar bem na vida."

"E até quando? Enquanto servir o interesse dele? Os apetites e os humores que podem mudar a cada instante… qualquer dia podia ser o meu último e depois quem me respeitaria?" Eu digo.

"Eu acredito que se isso acontecer na pior das hipóteses acaba a trabalhar no campo novamente. Mas se nunca tentar agora, mais tarde, pode pensar como podia ter sido se tivesse experimentado." Ela diz.

Isso fez-me pensar. Ela tinha razão, mas eu tinha de falar com os meus pais. Pesar as duas situações e saber a opinião deles.

Acordei com o cheiro de comida deliciosa. Torradas e leite fresco. Muito mais do que comia em casa. "Bom dia senhora. Como dormiu?" Diz a empregada deixando o tabuleiro sobre a cama.

"Bom dia. Muito bem na verdade, esta cama é muito suave."

"Coma e vista-se, o Sr. Duque vai esperá-la mais tarde. Não precisa de ter pressa, ele gosta de aproveitar a manhã na cama."

Eu concordei. "Obrigado."

Ela saiu e eu sorri. Esta manhã estava de bom humor apesar do acontecimento da noite passada. O duque deve está chateado comigo e mesmo que tenha tido alguma chance de ficar com o trabalho agora deve se ter desvanecido. Comi o que ela me deixou e voltei a deitar-me na cama. As almofadas eram tão macias que pareciam nuvens. Era literalmente como estar deitada num grande ninho de fofura. Eu não queria sair dele nunca, esta era a melhor cama do mundo inteiro. Eu gemi de satisfação e espreguicei-me. Suspirei e fechei os olhos. _É tão bom! _

"Ouvi dizer que gostas da cama."

Eu assustei-me e sentei-me imediatamente. Ele tinha passado a porta e de apenas calças básicas de dormir avançou pelo quarto. "Porque está aqui?" Eu pensei que ele estava chateado… que nem queria olhar mais na minha cara. Mas lá estava ele com um sorriso no rosto enquanto eu estava muito confusa.

"Ora… este lugar é meu por enquanto e tudo nele é meu." Ele disse aquilo tão intensamente que pensei que ele estava a falar de mim. "Estou a pensar mudar-me para um lugar maior para receber todos os meus amigos e abrigar os meus empregados." Ele deitou-se na cama ainda longe de mim. Cruzou os braços atrás na cabeça e olhou para o tecto. Os músculos do abdómen dele estavam tensos e trabalhados. _Perfeitos… quase um pecado estarem tapados por roupas._ "Achas mesmo aquilo de mim? Que casaria por dinheiro ou posição?" Ele olha para mim e não parecia zangado.

"Eu não sei. Eu disse aquilo no calor do momento. Eu não o conheço." Eu relaxei um pouco.

"Mas para o teres dito é porque acreditas em pelo menos alguns pontos."

"Eu acho que disse aquilo para me fazer acreditar. Eu faço isso às vezes. Pensar em todos os pontos negativos para me fazer esquecer ou negar algo. E as histórias circulam lá fora." Eu disse com cuidado.

"Interessante. O que queres esquecer ou negar de mim?" Ele pergunta.

O olhar dele foi penetrante e fez-me engolir em seco. "Eu cresci a ouvir histórias horríveis sobre pessoas mais ricas, mas eu sou uma parva… nem toda a gente é igual. Talvez tenha pedido uma boa oportunidade por causa disso."

"Não és parva e ainda tens a oportunidade."

Eu estava surpresa. "Eu não sou a pessoa que procura. Eu sou pobre, eu não tenho a educação correta e seria demasiado oportunista da minha parte ficar. Eu não sei se consigo deixar a minha família, não me agrada a ideia de… "ser amante"… Que homem me aceitará e respeitará sabendo que já estive com outra pessoa antes dele? Eu ficaria sempre a perder." Eu digo sem olhar para ele.

"Eu percebo isso, mas tudo tem uma solução." Ele pareceu pensar um pouco. "Quem mais merece o lugar do que alguém que se esforça e trabalha todos os dias? Essas mulheres da corte já têm uma cama suave e um banho quente todas as noites. Duvido que tu tenhas." Ele fez uma pausa. "E sobre o teu casamento, eu posso arranjar alguém interessado mais tarde. Um soldado, um cavaleiro ou até um capitão… seria melhor do que um camponês."

"E os meus pais? Eu não acho certo deixá-los."

"Podes visitá-los todas as semanas ou mandar presentes. Algum dia deixarias os teus pais, és uma adulta."

"Eu preciso falar com eles."

"Claro, podes levar o tempo que precisares. Eu gostaria apenas que fosses vista por um médico antes de ires. Apenas de rotina."

"Para teres a certeza de que sou virgem?" Pergunto desinibida.

"Para ter a certeza de que és uma candidata saudável e isso também." Ele diz.

Eu lembrei-me do que a empregada me disse. A sua antiga namorada morreu de uma doença… era "normal" a sua preocupação. Um médico de graça também era bom. "Eu faço. Quando tenho de confirmar que estou interessada na proposta?"

"Ouvirás notícias minhas não te preocupes." Ele diz.


	3. 2

Depois de um exame completo e me extraírem sangue para análises mais rigorosas deixaram-me ir. Um guarda e amigo de confiança do duque acompanhou-me a casa, suspeitei que para saber se digo a verdade sobre quem sou ou saber onde moro. Bati à porta e quase imediatamente a minha mãe abriu-a. "Aria querida!" Ela atirou-se sobre mim. _Mãe urso como gosto de chamar._ Ela sempre foi muito protectora comigo e abraçou-me com cuidado. "Estás bem? Tens fome de certeza, anda eu vou arranjar alguma coisa. O teu pai foi trabalhar tão preocupado."

"Eu estou bem mãe. Já comi."

Ella reparou no guarda atrás de mim e olhou-me novamente. "Meteste-te em problemas na corte? Onde estavas?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu estive em segurança mãe, eu vou contar-te tudo. O guarda acompanhou-me por segurança."

A minha mãe duvidou, mas não comentou o facto. "Obrigado por trazer a minha filha em segurança."

"Claro. Fiquem bem." Ele diz retirando-se de volta à corte.

A minha mãe fez-me entrar e fechou a porta. "O que foi isto Aria?"

Eu sentei-me à mesa. "Eu perdi-vos na corte, então encontrei uma grande casa e fiquei lá a noite. Era muito tarde para voltar." Eu expliquei.

"Eu e o teu pai corremos a corte por onde era possível Aria, não te encontrámos em lado nenhum e fomos expulsos antes de chegar a noite. Pensámos que terias voltado para casa sem nós, mas quando chegámos a casa tu não estavas. O teu pai mal dormiu com a preocupação."

"Desculpa."

"Quem era essa pessoa que te acolheu?"

"Um duque."

"Um duque?" Ela pareceu chocada e sentou-se na mesa à minha frente.

"Sim, ele está à procura de… uma empregada de companhia. Eu vi outras jovens senhoras entrarem no local e segui-as. Eu não sabia o que era, eu pensei que vocês podiam lá estar também. Então ele pensou que eu estava lá como candidata e pediu que me sentasse e comesse com ele. Quando ficou tarde ele pediu para prepararem um quarto para mim porque não era seguro sair."

"Pelo menos tratou-te bem. Ele encontrou a empregada que procurava?" Ela pergunta.

"Ele ficou interessado em mim."

"Aria… tu sabes como funciona na corte. Eles tentam sempre apanhar jovens inocentes para amantes."

"Eu sei mãe, mas também pode ser uma oportunidade para mim e para vocês. Seria uma grande ajuda para esta casa, sabes como as pessoas da corte ganham mais e têm acessos a tecnologias."

Ela pegou a minha mão. "Eu e o teu pai não te podemos impedir. Se achas seguro podes ir, mas tens de ter muito cuidado. Nunca te esqueças que temos sempre a porta aberta para voltares querida."

"Eu vou pensar em tudo, mas custa-me tanto deixar-vos aqui."

"Eu e o teu pai cuidamo-nos bem. Tu tens de fazer a tua vida, juntar dinheiro para uma casa, um casamento, um bebé ou mais depois disso." Ela diz.

Eu concordei. "Talvez até encontre um fiel cavaleiro na corte." Eu sorri.

"Talvez encontres mesmo." Ela sorri também.

* * *

**_Dias depois_**

Geralmente nada me tira o sono à noite, mas nos últimos dias tenho estado agitada _a pensar nele_. Isso deixa-me cansada para o dia. Eu estava a regar a horta que nos dava alimento quando ouvi cavalos na rua. Geralmente não passam muitos cavalos por aqui… as pessoas das redondezas que tinham mais dinheiro conseguiam um burro no máximo. Os relinchar era claro e próximo. Quando olhei para a direcção de onde pareciam vir tive uma surpresa. _Era ele._ Era definitivamente ele apesar da barba farta ter desaparecido o que o deixou mais jovem.

Ele aproximou-se com o cavalo à vedação pobre e mal-cuidada que apenas separava o terreno da restante rua. Sem dizer nada desceu do cavalo e um dos guardas ainda a cavalo segurou as rédeas do cavalo para não fugir. "É bom ver-te novamente Aria."

"Sr. Ezra." Eu pousei o regador e curvei-me em reverência antes de o olhar novamente.

"Como tens passado?" Ele pergunta observando o terreno cultivado.

"Bem." Eu limpei o suor da minha testa com a mão. "Ocupada também."

"Estou a ver. Tiveste tempo para pensar?"

Eu aproximei-me da vedação. "Sim. E o senhor? Pensou sobre mim?"

"Mais do que deveria." Ele diz com um sorriso brilhante. Eu não sabia ao certo o que isso queria dizer.

"Podemos falar lá dentro em privado? Antes que os meus pais cheguem." Peço.

"Claro." Ele diz dando a volta à cerca. Eu segui de dentro, entrei na pequena casa pelas traseiras e abri a porta da frente para ele entrar.

Ele inspeccionou o lugar. "Estamos sozinhos?"

"Sim." Eu disse.

Ele aproximou-se e foi intenso com o seu olhar. "Eu quero muito que aceites ficar comigo."

"Eu tenho algumas dúvidas sobre… o trabalho." Eu digo um pouco nervosa pela proximidade intensa. Ele sorri. "Eu nem sei o que realmente o senhor quer de mim."

"Eu procuro alguém que me dê afeto, tempo e companheirismo." Ele diz.

"Isso é quase uma esposa…"

"Eu não quero o compromisso." Ele diz repentinamente. "Eu procuro tudo menos o apego ou a necessidade do compromisso. Podes desistir a qualquer altura, mas tens de me dar tudo o que eu quero quando quero enquanto estiveres comigo."

Ele queria basicamente uma espécie de "escrava" amante. "Isso não me parece justo. Você quer tomar tudo de mim."

"Eu já te falei de tudo o que te prometo. Eu sou um homem de palavra." Ele foi sincero. "E se o que te inquieta é perderes a virgindade assim que aceitares, isso não vai acontecer. Fica descansada que ainda temos um caminho a percorrer para chegarmos a esse dia, se chegar." Ele diz.

Eu suspirei. "Eu disse aos meus pais que seria uma empregada de companhia. Eles ficarão mais seguros se ouvirem de si." Eu disse.

"Empregada de companhia? Como um cão de companhia?"

"Sim… digamos que não pode ter uma boa conversa com um cão."

"Gostei do conceito." Ele diz com um sorriso. "Isso quer dizer que aceitas vir comigo?"

Eu ouvi os passos no exterior. "Vamos ver como corre a conversa." A porta abriu nesse momento.

Houve um momento de embaraço que foi ultrapassado quase de imediato. O Ezra apresentou-se para começar. "Ezra Fitz, Duque da Casa Fitz."

Os meus pais curvaram-se. "Byron e Ella Montgomery, senhor." O meu pai diz.

"Prazer conhecê-los. Tenho a certeza de que a vossa filha já vos falou de mim."

"Sim senhor." Diz a minha mãe.

"Bom… eu estou interessado em solicitar os serviços dela em tempo permanente como minha empregada de companhia. Sobretudo para apoio psicológico."

"Porque acha que a nossa filha é a pessoa indicada?" O meu pai pergunta.

"No curto tempo que passei com a sua filha encontrei outra forma de ver a vida. Preciso de alguém que pense de uma maneira diferente. É fácil manter-me entretido quando a pessoa com quem falamos é tão inteligente como a sua filha."

"Por quanto tempo seria o trabalho?" O meu pai pergunta.

"Eu acho que estarei bem quando encontrar o conforto psicológico que procuro. Só o tempo dirá quando a minha cabeça voltará a ser sã depois do trauma que sofri." As palavras dele foram tão profundas que ninguém se atreveu a perguntar a razão do trauma. "Acredite que a sua filha será muito bem tratada e nada lhe faltará. Ela mostrou-me uma grande preocupação por vocês, era disso que estávamos a falar antes de chegarem. Eu não vos quero tirar a vossa filha, ela terá um dia livre para vos vir visitar todas as semanas se ela quiser." Os meus pais pareceram satisfeitos. "Penso que a decisão é da Aria agora." Ele passou-me a batata quente.

"Com estas condições não vejo razão para não aceitar." Eu digo. Se posso desistir a qualquer momento e se ainda vai demorar para toda essa questão da virgindade… posso desistir antes de acontecer algo físico entre nós.

"Eu acho o mesmo." Diz o meu pai.

"Quando devo partir?" Pergunto.

"Amanhã um guarda virá para a levar à corte. Faça as suas malas hoje. Vemo-nos amanhã." Ele diz-me directamente. "Mais uma vez foi um prazer Sr. e Sr.ª Montgomery."

"O prazer é nosso." Diz o meu pai.

* * *

**_Dia seguinte_**

"Quero tudo impecável para quando a senhora chegar. Farão tudo o que ela pedir ou desejar. O almoço e o jantar serão apenas para nós dois, quero tudo meticulosamente preparado." Eu instruo os empregados. "Deveram referir-se a ela como 'Minha senhora' e não pelo nome directamente."

"Sim senhor." Eles disseram em uníssono.

"Voltem ao trabalho."

O mordomo volta a entrar na sala. "Sr., o cabeleireiro, a massagista e a esteticista chegaram."

Eu concordei. "Eles que montem o que precisam no quarto da Aria."

Ele concordou. "Com licença."

Eu caminhei até à janela. Era um dia calmo na corte, senhoras respeitáveis passeavam pelos jardins públicos, mas privados de plebe. Algumas delas com os seus pequenos cachorros. _Será que a Aria apreciaria um cachorro de raça?_ Terei de lhe perguntar primeiro se gosta de animais, mas eu não vi qualquer cão rafeiro na sua casa. Talvez tenha alergias… esses testes não foram feitos… "Rafael!"

O mordomo voltou a entrar. "Chamou senhor?"

"Sim, mande um recado ao médico para que venha no período da tarde."

"Sim senhor." Ele saiu.

Talvez a minha preocupação seja exagerada, mas eu não estava disposto a ver alguém que me será bastante próximo doente. Já me tinha bastado a Nicole. Abri a primeira gaveta da secretária e tirei a fotografia que tinha como recordação dela. Éramos nós dois, passeando no jardim. O sorriso dela iluminava o dia de qualquer pessoa, ela era inteligente e muito bondosa. A sua origem era humilde, mas rapidamente se ajustou à vida na corte como dama de companhia da rainha. Se não tivesse a doença fulminante se abatido sobre ela, ainda estaria aqui… talvez já casada comigo como lhe prometi. Foram anos negros, anos escondido na bebida e depois enfiado numa clínica no estrangeiro para reabilitação. Ninguém sabia disso, todos pensavam que tinha feito numa longa viagem de visita a cidades importantes. Em vez disso curei-me, mas ainda não me conseguia apegar. Sempre pensei no final trágico de amar alguém novamente, a espiral descendente e a falta de objectivo na vida. Mas há poucos dias algo novo despertou em mim, o interesse floresceu, eu voltei a sentir-me o _Dom Juan_ que costumava ser para as damas, o apetite voltou e eu sabia quem era a causadora de tal sentimento... _ela._

Um médico disse-me que devia encontrar outra companhia, alguma mulher disposta a compartilhar os dias comigo. Alguém para me ouvir quando preciso e até algo mais se for necessidade. Eu não vou tratá-la como uma puta… ela será respeitada, mas eu não negaria se o desejo surgisse mais intensamente. Eu já a desejo, quero estar com ela e sei disso desde o seu primeiro olhar brilhante e desinibido. Ela estava restringida, mas confiante. Talvez por não saber todas as regras e cortesias, o seu espírito ainda tinha o fogo selvagem. Eu quero domar esse fogo, ensinar-lhe como ser uma dama e que não quero tirar apenas partido dela.

Bateram à porta. Eu voltei a arrumar a fotografia. "Entre."

"A senhora chegou." Diz o Rafael.

"Obrigado." Eu avancei seguindo pelo corredor para a entrada.

Uma empregada já transportava os poucos pertences da Aria para o quarto. "Bem-vinda!"

Ela olhou para mim e curvou-se. "Obrigado." Ela estava encantadoramente simples no seu vestido de alças. Ela ficou parada, não parecia saber o que dizer ou fazer.

"Segue-me, vou mostrar-te o palacete."

Ela seguiu-me enquanto contemplava tudo. A visita pelos vários andares continuaram até que parei na porta do quarto dela. "Este será o teu quarto." Eu apontei para a porta e depois para a outra em frente ao dela. "Aquele é o meu quarto. Podes procurar-me a qualquer hora, chamar os empregados que quiseres a qualquer momento."

Ela concordou. "Este lugar é enorme, eu acho que não consegui memorizar tudo."

"Vais ter bastante tempo. Os empregados vão orientar-te também."

"Obrigado." Ela sorri.

"Mais tarde durante o almoço vamos falar de alguns deveres e de alguns assuntos que devemos deixar claros. O médico estará aqui novamente para fazer um exame que faltou, mas não é nada que afecte a tua estadia aqui."

"Sim senhor."

"Eu quero que me chames apenas Ezra."

"Está bem Ezra." Ela foi doce.

"Tens algumas pessoas à tua espera no quarto. Diverte-te." Ela olhou para a porta e depois para mim. "Vai! Vemo-nos ao almoço."

* * *

Eu estava sentado à mesa. O meu pé batia impacientemente no chão. O almoço era sempre pontual, mas hoje já passavam 15 minutos da hora normal. A Aria não aparecia e isso estava a deixar-me ansioso. A pontualidade sempre foi um valor importante para mim, ainda para mais depois do que passei nos últimos anos. Ninguém me deixa à espera… "Senhor, a senhora está a terminar de se vestir." Diz uma empregada que mandei para a chamar depois de tanto tempo à espera.

"Ela tem de ser pontual… sem desculpas." Eu levantei-me da mesa e percorri o palacete até ao andar de cima onde era o quarto dela. Bati à porta… apenas não entrei porque a empregada me disse que ela se estava a vestir. "Aria, sou eu." Eu disse.

"_Só um segundo!_" Eu ouvi a voz dela do interior.

Eu suspirei um pouco impaciente. Estava prestes a abrir a porta quando ela abriu. Revelando a Aria absolutamente extraordinária num vestido vermelho longo. Renda cobria toda a parte de cima e braços a parte de baixo caía fluída. O cabelo dela parecia brilhante e cuidado apanhado atrás deixando escapar pequenas madeixas. O seu rosto também foi coberto com uma maquilhagem subtil que realçou os seus pontos fortes, mas os seus lábios estavam destacados com um vermelho do mesmo tom do vestido. Eu senti a vontade súbita de beijar aqueles lábios cheios e carnudos, mas mantive-me quieto, era muito cedo.

"Desculpa-me Ezra… eu sei que estou atrasada, mas o vestido estava muito longo para mim. A empregadas tiveram de coser." Ela diz um pouco tensa.

Eu não estava mais chateado. Foi como se assim que a vi nada mais fizesse sentido. "Uma costureira virá à tarde para tirar medidas, para que seja a última vez que te atrasas." Engoli em seco.

Ela concordou. "Obrigado."

"Vamos." Eu ofereci-lhe o braço para me acompanhar. Ela aceitou e descemos. Ela andava de uma forma tão estranha e lenta que tive de parar. "O que se passa?"

Ela puxou um pouco do vestido para cima revelando uns saltos altos elegantes no mesmo tom do vestido. "Eu nunca andei com sapatos assim antes. Fazem doer os pés." Ela diz.

Eu sorri. "As damas usam-nos."

"Eu não sou uma dama." Ela diz curvando-se e tira os sapatos. "Não é por colocar um vestido e me arranjar que vou deixar de ser uma camponesa… a roupa e a aparência não vão mudam nada. Eu sei quem sou… e nunca serei como elas, mesmo parecendo como uma princesa." Ela olha para mim e parecia triste com a situação.

"Eu não estou a pedir-te para seres como elas, apenas vais aprender a estar como elas. Vais aprender a andar, falar e tudo o que elas fazem para conseguires ter uma vida perfeita na corte. Quando estamos apenas nós dois quero que sejas só tu."

Ela suspira e concorda. "Eu estou apenas a atrasar mais o almoço… a empregada disse-me que gostas de ser pontual."

"Gosto. É uma regra." Avancei pelo corredor e senti-a seguir-me. Assim que chegamos puxei a cadeira para ela e olhei-a. Ela parecia tão descomposta e atrapalhada que me deu vontade de rir, mas não o fiz. Ela pegava grosseiramente a parte de baixo do vestido para não arrastar no chão e a outra mão trazia os sapatos que ela deixou novamente no chão e largou o vestido. Ela sentou-se na cadeira que eu empurrei e sentei-me depois de frente para ela.

"Porque tem tantos garfos, colheres, facas e pratos?" Ela olhou para a mesa.

"Vais aprender. Esta vai ser a tua primeira lição."

* * *

**Os vestidos e alguns detalhes vão aparecer no tumblr que eu divulgo no meu perfil.**

**Olá caro Guest habitual, fico incrivelmente feliz por teres gostado da ideia e isso só me motiva mais para escrevê-la e em pensar em como vou desenrolar a trama. Para já um capítulo por semana é tudo o que vou conseguir fazer enquanto tenho trabalho, também me tenho esforçado por manter um registo um pouco mais logo para o vosso entusiasmos e para compensar um pouco a situação actual. Espero que no verão tenha mais tempo para escrever longos capítulos e publicar mais do que uma vez por semana, mas até lá não posso prometer grande coisa. De qualquer forma Muito obrigado!**


	4. 3

"Mais testes?" A Aria pergunta olhando para mim e para o médico.

"Testes para as alergias." Digo.

"Tem alguma alergia que saiba senhora?" O médico pergunta-lhe.

"Não." Ela diz.

"Não é algo urgente, podemos marcar outro dia?" O médico pergunta.

"Sim doutor, traga também as pílulas anticoncepcionais como falámos."

O médico concordou, despediu-se e saiu.

"Porque tenho de fazer tantos testes? E o que são essas pílulas? Pensei que estava bem." A Aria pergunta.

"Tu estás bem. Essas pílulas servem para não engravidares e os testes são apenas para não termos surpresas."

Ela sentou-se direita por referir uma gravidez. Eu podia imaginar o que estava a passar pela cabeça dela. Talvez pense que a nossa conexão será puramente sexual depois de tomar essa pílula.

Eu peguei num livro e entreguei-lhe.

Ela passou a mão pela encadernação antiga. "Devo ler?"

"Se quiseres, mas o livro não será para isso. Coloca-o na cabeça e caminha." Eu sentei-me no cadeirão próximo da janela e olhei para ela. "Vais aprender a caminhar assim, calça os sapatos, livro na cabeça, costas direitas e olhar no horizonte."

"E se eu cair?" Ela pergunta.

"Levantaste e continuas."

Relutante ela faz como lhe mandei, o livro caiu várias vezes antes mesmo dela começar a andar. Eu podia ver a frustração dela na sua expressão, ela não parecia querer desistir, mas estava nitidamente chateada com o insucesso. Ela mal deu um passo sem o livro quase cair. Ela suspirou. "Acho que seria mais fácil dedicar-me à leitura." Ela diz.

"Que graça tem a vida se vivermos da forma mais fácil?"

Ela olhou para mim. "A vida nunca foi fácil para mim." Ela deixou o livro sobre a secretária e saiu da sala. Ela parecia muito chateada, eu não tentei insinuar nada, foi apenas uma simples frase.

"Aria!" Eu corri para fora do escritório e vi-a no corredor. Ela parou e olhou para mim. "Eu não queria ferir os teus sentimentos."

Ela deu-me um pequeno sorriso antes de falar. "Eu estou chateada por não conseguir… eu só saí porque tenho de ir à casa de banho. Ou tenho de pedir para ir à casa de banho?"

"Claro que não." Ela voltou-se para continuar a andar. "Aria…" Ela olhou para mim novamente. "Eu não te quero pressionar. Não tens de aprender tudo hoje, teremos outros dias e se tiveres alguma dúvida podes me perguntar sempre. Quero ser teu amigo e que confies em mim. Nunca farei algo que não queiras."

Ela voltou-se totalmente para mim. "Tu disseste que querias afecto, tempo e companheirismo sem um compromisso."

"Eu sei o que disse."

"Uma verdadeira amizade é um compromisso."

"Eu queria dizer num sentido romântico."

Ela posicionou-se. "Eu não sei se posso ser tua amiga quando sinto que não será recíproco. Ir para a cama com uma pessoa não é apenas uma amizade. Querer tudo de uma pessoa quando tu queres não é uma amizade. É o meu trabalho agora. E no fim, eu não vou importar e vou desaparecer."

"Eu vou provar que não será assim."

"O tempo vai mostrar-me." Ela diz antes de continuar pelo corredor para a casa de banho. Eu fiquei ali parado apenas a vê-la ir. Um pouco atordoado com as palavras dela, nunca nenhuma mulher me afrontou ou questionou. As pessoas não recusam a generosidade de um duque, apenas agradecem e pedem por mais. Ela é diferente e gosta de se fazer difícil, mas eu vou quebrar essa defesa e deixá-la facilmente na palma da minha mão.

* * *

"O senhor chamou?" A empregada que estava encarregue de ambientar a Aria entrou na sala.

"Chamei. Como a Aria se sente?" Eu pergunto-lhe.

"A senhora parece bem, ficou encantada com a televisão e telemóveis. Os sapatos fizeram-lhe feridas nos pés."

"Feridas?"

"Sim, a senhora tem pés muito delicados. Tive de tratá-los com álcool para não infectar."

"Não pode ser assim tão mau, mal a vi andar e durante a tarde esteve no quarto dela."

"A senhora esteve muito tempo no quarto a andar com um livro na cabeça. Pareceu falar sozinha enquanto estava no espelho e fez algumas vénias e ficou muito tempo a ver o reflexo."

Eu achei curioso ela fazer isso. Mostrava um lado tão rebelde e por trás treinava o que eu lhe ensinava. É bom pelo menos saber que ela está a levar tudo a sério, mas ao ponto de se magoar era exagerado.

"Ela já está na cama?"

"Estava a preparar-se senhor."

"Eu vou vê-la."

Saí do meu quarto e bati na porta dela. _"Sim?"_ A voz dela era quase uma melodia.

Ao abrir a porta vi-a a pentear-se sentada na sua penteadeira. Ela olhou para trás ao ver-me no reflexo do espelho de vaidade. "Ezra?" Ela ficou de pé.

"A empregada disse-me que te magoaste."

"Não é nada, eu estou bem."

"Eu duvido que não seja nada." Aproximei-me dela. O rosto dela estava limpo, o cabelo tinha sido cortado um pouco, mas só notei agora porque estava solto. "Eu gosto do teu cabelo assim, mas gostava de te ver com ele um pouco mais longo no futuro. O teu cabelo é lindo quando está solto."

"É tudo?" Ela parecia um pouco corada e desconfortável.

"Estavas linda hoje. Estás sempre linda, mas… tinhas um brilho especial."

"Deve ter sido a maquilhagem." Ela diz.

"Não foi isso… a riqueza assenta-te bem Aria. Aceita-a." Passei a mão pelo seu rosto. "É hora de descansar. Bons sonhos!"

"Igualmente." Ela diz.

Eu sorri. "Se for contigo será muito bom." Saí do quarto.

* * *

Ela entrou na sala para tomar o pequeno-almoço comigo. Trazia hoje um vestido azul claro, com flores no peito e alguns detalhes nas mangas transparentes e na saia delicada e rodada. Mais uma vez o vestido era longo como comummente as damas usam na corte. O cabelo foi preso e tinha uma flor idêntica às do vestido. Ela está linda, com uma aparência mais pura e delicada do que ontem.

"Bom dia Aria, estás muito encantadora esta manhã." Digo.

Ela sorri. "Obrigado. Bom dia para ti também Ezra."

Eu levantei-me quando ela se aproximou da mesa e voltei a sentar-me com ela. É uma atitude cordial com todas as mulheres. Eu irei seguir à risca com ela, farei tudo para a conquistar… mesmo não necessitando disso. Será muito mais divertido vê-la implorar e querer estar comigo do que o contrário.

"Hoje vou levar-te lá fora. Creio que ainda não te mostrei a estufa e parte do jardim. Não é muito grande, mas podes lá ir sempre que quiseres."

Ela terminou de beber o seu café. "Não sabia que tinha um jardim." Ela comenta.

"É interno. A janela do teu quarto e de algumas outras divisões dão para o exterior e outras para a parte interna do jardim. Na parte inferior tem os quartos dos empregados, estábulos, garagem, adega, cozinha e o jardim no meio. A parte que te mostrei é a parte habitável, com todas as salas e quartos."

Ela concordou. "É uma casa muito grande."

"Eu vou arranjar uma maior fora da corte e levar-te para lá."

"Porquê?"

"Porque a corte tem muitas riquezas, mas também muitas mentiras, calunias, escândalos… não te quero no meio de nada disso."

"Então porque tenho de aprender a comportar-me como uma dama?"

"Porque enquanto aqui estivermos serei convidado para alguns jantares e almoços importas e tens de ir comigo." Eu expliquei.

"E se eu não estivesse aqui? Quem levavas?"

"Eu tinha uma acompanhante, mas ela não pode voltar a acompanhar-me." Eu respondi claramente, eu não queria mais perguntas como essa… ela irá sem me questionar.

"Porque não?" Ela pergunta, parecia casual de mais para um assunto tão sério para mim.

Eu estava a começar a sentir uma pontada de raiva com a perguntas rebeldes dela. "Porque ela está morta. Não quero mais perguntas sobre isso."

Ela olhou para mim atentamente. "Eu peço desculpa."

"Eu voltei há pouco tempo e preciso de uma companhia a tempo inteiro… está claro?"

"Sim senhor." O ambiente ficou tenso, o silêncio mortal. "O que disse aos meus pais é verdade?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, eu fui psicologicamente afectado por algo do meu passado."

"Foi ela? A mulher que o acompanhava?"

Eu bati na mesa. Os vidros tilintaram e ela olhou assustada sabendo que colocou o pé em terreno perigoso. Ela baixou a cabeça esperando o sermão. "Vai para o teu quarto." Ela olhou para mim novamente. "Só sais quando eu te chamar… percebes?"

"Estou de castigo?" Ela pergunta.

"Estás… e vais estar até aprenderes a seguir uma ordem minha. Eu disse para não perguntares."

O rosto dela ficou com uma expressão indecifrável. Levantou-se sem pedir licença e saiu da sala numa pequena corrida.

* * *

Eu não acredito que ele pôde ser tão cruel… fechada no meu quarto à chave. A empregada não atendia o meu chamamento, ninguém veio me buscar ou levar o almoço e já era meio da tarde. O meu estômago doía imenso… mal o café tinha bebido ao pequeno-almoço.

Cansada deitei-me na cama, tentando acalmar o estômago furioso. Não tinha outra alternativa senão esperar. Eu não sabia usar correctamente a televisão então nem tentei. Ao mesmo tempo arrependi-me. Arrependi-me de aceitar o trabalho. Ele estava a fazer-me de prisioneira e nem me trata assim tão bem. Eu sinto falta dos meus pais. Muita falta deles…

Eu senti a tristeza avassaladora. O estranho vazio no peito começou a crescer e as lágrimas formaram-se rapidamente. Apenas será pior. Hoje tranca-me e deixa-me sem comida. Amanhã leva-me para longe da corte. Talvez para tão longe que nunca mais volte. Ele fará tudo o que quiser… ele castigar-me-á até ter o que quer de mim. _Sexo. _Esse deve ser o verdadeiro interesse. Sexo sem perguntas ou compromissos. _Ainda diz que quer ser meu amigo._ Eu bufei com desdém. _Palavras… tudo palavra sem sentido._

Ouvi o trinco da porta. Petrifiquei. _Será ele? _O andar pesado parecia dele. Fechei os olhos. _Tranquila. _O meu coração começou a acalmar.

"Aria?" A voz dele parecia muito suave quando sussurrou o meu nome. O peso dele fez a cama afundar um pouco. Mais suave foi o seu toque inesperado no meu braço e depois o beijo na minha testa. Aquilo arrepiou-me. _Ele é um monstro, mas não parece… _"Aria?" Eu abri os olhos lentamente fingindo acordar. "É tarde… já estás a dormir há muito tempo?" Ele pergunta.

Eu sabia a resposta, mas ainda assim olhei para o relógio. "Não muito tempo." Digo tentado parecer tranquila.

Ele olhou para a empregada que estava à porta. "Traga chá e aquele bolo de manteiga para nós dois." O Ezra pediu. A mulher saiu e ele voltou a olhar para mim. "Peço imensa desculpa Aria, eu não queria te ter deixado tanto tempo aqui fechada."

"Mas deixaste. Desculpas não vão mudar isso." Eu não olhei para ele quando disse aquilo.

"Por favor Aria, não sejas assim e aceita as minhas desculpas."

Eu não disse nada, nem olhei para ele. Nem percebi porque ele queria o meu perdão. _Não sejas assim…? TU ÉS UM IDIOTA!_

"O rei chamou-me e a outros duques e condes também. A mensagem chegou depois de te mandar para o quarto, ainda era cedo e não deixei nenhum recado aos empregados para te deixarem o almoço… eu não sabia que ia levar tanto tempo." Ele diz.

Eu mordi o lábio. "O que levou tanto tempo?" Eu olhei-o de esguelha.

"Assuntos de estado, segurança… essas coisas. Vão fazer alguns convívios em breve e festas todos os sábados." Ele acrescentou como se me estivesse a dizer o que vou ter de lidar mais tarde.

Eu olhei para ele. Havia alguma tensão no ar, podia sentir a ligeira atracção por ele. "Perdoa-me Aria. Não fiz por mal." Ele diz como se fosse a pessoa mais fofa do mundo.

"Não…" Disse como se fosse uma menina mimada negado algo que eu sabia que tinha de abdicar.

Ele aproximou-se de mim. "Perdoa-me…"

"Não…" Eu não me afastei dele.

"Perdoa-me." Ele sussurrou perto do meu rosto, tão perto que senti o calor da respiração dele.

Os nossos olhos estavam um no outro, a tensão ficou tão forte como um íman e eu fui atraída por ele. _Ele é o meu íman… _Isso assustou-me e excitou-me ao mesmo tempo. Eu sabia que ele me ia beijar quando o contacto visual foi brevemente quebrado para ele olhar os meus lábios e fez a proximidade.

Então ele parou e sussurrou mais uma vez. "Perdoa-me…" Antes de me beijar. Os lábios dele eram macios, o beijo foi suave. As mãos dele acariciaram o meu rosto e a minha cintura. Ele querer-me… _eu sei… e eu também quero._ Mas em vez de pressionar também os lábios nos dele afastei-me.

Ele olhou para mim confuso e um pouco chocado por ter avançado sobre mim… o meu coração estava ao rubro, mas eu não estava chateada nem queria gritar mais com ele. "Eu…" Ele parecia procurar uma explicação. "Eu sabia que me irias perdoar." Ele desviou a conversa.

"Aqui está senhor." A voz da empregada anunciou a sua entrada e nós afastamo-nos, mas não totalmente ele manteve-me abraçada a ele enquanto as suas mãos repousavam no fundo das minhas costas. Eu não sabia bem o que pensar disso, ele estava a avançar sobre mim? Ele queria _fazê-lo_ agora?

"Deixe em cima da cama, sirva e deixe-nos." O Ezra diz.

Ele fez-me aproximar a cabeça no peito dele. O queixo dele apoiou-se na minha cabeça. Parece algo tão natural que não queria deixar ir o momento nunca. Como é que podia passar de ódio a isto? E… o que é isto? Eu não o amo… eu não estou apaixonada, mas a atracção está lá. Gosto dele… sem dúvida.

"Com licença." A empregada sai.

O Ezra soltou-me para puxar o tabuleiro até nós. Ele olhou para mim depois e sorriu. "Estás corada." Eu fiquei um pouco perplexa. Ele beijou a minha testa. "Não tem mal, eu acho adorável." Ele diz partindo um pouco do bolo. A minha barriga começou a roncar alto novamente e eu mordi o lábio. "Eu não queria mesmo que ficasses sem comer… eu corri para aqui assim que consegui. Deves pensar que sou um monstro, mas juro que não era isto que eu queria. Eu arrependi-me assim que te mandei embora."

"Eu acredito em ti." Digo. "Eu acho que merecia… a curiosidade matou o gato, não é?" Eu acrescento.

"Vem aqui." Eu aproximei-me novamente, tudo o que eu queria era não o enfortecer novamente. Ele ficou atrás de mim e abraçou-me por trás. "Eu gosto de estar bem contigo. Se fizeres o que te peço não vou ter de te castigar." Ele beijou o meu pescoço. Eu inspirei abruptamente. "Eu apenas te quero manter segura." Outro beijo. "Tens de saber os limites, não achas?" Ele beija a pele do meu pescoço atrás da orelha. Eu arrepiei-me todinha.

"Sim Ezra." Eu consegui dizer.

Ele pegou então o bocado de bolo que cortou e deu-mo à boca. Os dedos dele roçaram no meu lábio subtilmente e o gesto repetiu-se. Ele alimentou-me e eu descansei contra ele. Ele beijou a minha cabeça ocasionalmente, mas nada de mais. Este é um tratamento que não esperava… principalmente não tão cedo, mas o Ezra sabe-se redimir. _Será que agora que quebramos o gelo será sempre assim?_

Eu mordi o dedo dele de leve e soltei-o por brincadeira. "És uma safada. As meninas más são castigadas, mas não agora… primeiro quero que comas."

Ele deu-me mais um pouco até recusar. "Estou bem, já não tenho mais fome." Bebi um pouco do meu chá.

Ele tirou um pouco mais para ele e bebeu um pouco do seu chá. Então sem aviso ele começou um ataque de cocegas.

* * *

**Os vestidos e alguns detalhes vão aparecer no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil.**


	5. 4

Eu não me consegui controlar e ri alto implorando para ele parar. "Por favor! Pára! Não! Não aguento mais!"

Ele afrouxou. "Aprendeste a não me provocar assim?"

"Sim."

"Sim?" Ele fez algumas cocegas novamente.

"Sim senhor, não volto a provocar." Eu disse rápido e desesperada.

"Muito bem. Vamos lá fora?" Ele soltou-me.

Eu concordei e levantei-me. Ele era tão misterioso e envolvente que me deixa nervosa. Ele pode facilmente fazer de mim o que ele quiser, ele é maior, ele tem mais força e sabe manipular. Ele jogou a situação ao favor dele, no final acabamos ainda melhor do que ontem à noite. Nós estávamos tão próximos que era inaceitável aos olhos de muitos… mas será este o meu trabalho. Ser uma espécie de "namorada" do duque. Eu apenas tenho de ir na onda dos desejos deles. Mesmo em tão pouco tempo temos uma espécie de química especial, eu posso sentir.

Ele levantou-se também e pegou a minha mão. "És linda." Ele elogiou antes de me beijar no rosto.

"Obrigada." Eu sei que corei. "Vamos ver o jardim?"

"Tão ansiosa." Ele riu levando-me para fora do quarto.

Ao descermos umas escadas escondidas passamos para o andar inferior. A toda a volta o corredor era feito de arcos trabalhados e no meio o jardim que ele prometeu, uma pequena fonte incrível completava o espaço. Roseiras de várias cores estavam espalhadas, o aroma podia ser sentido de longe e pequenas sebes estavam perfeitamente aparadas à volta.

"É lindo." Eu olhei para o Ezra com um sorriso.

"Fico feliz por gostares e és livre de vir aqui sempre que quiseres." Ele diz igualmente com um sorriso. "Na parte exterior tem uma estufa e mais jardim, mas é público aos membros da corte." Ele explicou.

"Podemos ir lá fora?" Ele pareceu um pouco mais tenso. Eu posso jurar que ele estava a ponderar uma boa desculpa para não sairmos. "Por favor." Eu aproximei-me dele e olhei-o nos olhos fazendo um olhar pedinte com beicinho.

Ele tomou o meu rosto com ambas as mãos. "Não consigo resistir a isso. Não podes sair de perto de mim. Se alguém falar, deixa-me te apresentar e faz sempre uma vénia." Ele instruiu.

Eu concordei, era algo simples de fazer não existe chance de falhar._ O nosso primeiro passeio público._

O mordomo abriu a porta e o sol ainda alto do horário de verão beijou a minha pele com alegria. O calor do sol é algo reconfortante. "Não vamos muito longe. Não sei se os meus pés vão aguentar tudo isto."

"Devemos voltar?" O olhar dele pareceu preocupado.

"Não, estou bem." Eu sorri.

"Já andas melhor." Ele diz.

"Obrigado."

Caminhamos lado a lado, vendo os jardins próximos do palacete que reconheci perto da muralha. Ele ofereceu-me lugar num banco onde ambos nos sentámos. Era sossegado e outras pessoas ocupavam o espaço silenciosamente mexendo no que me ensinaram ser telemóveis e fazendo poses estranhas. Eu encostei a cabeça no ombro do Ezra.

"Não faças isso, não em público." Ele advertiu e eu afastei-me um pouco dele.

"Não nos podemos tocar?" Eu perguntei discretamente.

"Por agora não. Podem espalhar um boato, não quero estar nas luzes da ribalta agora."

Eu compreendi o que ele queria dizer… se descobrirem quem sou e o que estou aqui a fazer ninguém gostará de mim. "Porque as pessoas fazem aquilo?" Eu indiquei com a cabeça duas jovens.

"Estão a tirar fotografias. Possivelmente para redes sociais."

"Hmm… o que é isso? Algo que apenas as pessoas nobres têm?"

Ele sorri. "Sim, apenas dentro das muralhas temos acesso a este tipo de tecnologia. Vou ensinar-te mais tarde, mas aquele aparelho é um telemóvel, tu já sabes e também vais ter um. Eu vou publicar fotografias tuas comigo nas redes sociais do reino, as pessoas vão associar-te a mim."

"Isso parece complicado."

"É algo bastante simples na verdade. As pessoas usam as redes sociais para mostrar a sua vida, ter seguidores, fama e até encontrar pretendentes."

"Pretendentes? Falam-se e namoram nessas redes sociais?"

"Sim e em alguns casos nunca se viram na vida real." Ele diz retirando do seu bolso também um daqueles aparelhos finos e de grande visor. Ele tocou e alguns desenhos e algo abriu numa janela. "Esta rede social é principalmente de imagens ele diz mostrando-me."

"Incrível… e as pessoas colocam tudo aí?"

"Se quiserem. Eu não gosto de colocar muito da minha vida… também não tenho muito para mostrar." Ele diz.

"Mas eu acho-te uma pessoa tão interessante." Eu digo.

Ele sorri. "Este é o meu perfil. Vai deslizando para cima." Ele diz ensinando-me.

Ele tinha fotografias lindas, podia dizer que algumas eram treinos de batalha, ele também treinava luta, tinha outras fotos em festas a beber com pessoas amigas e a ler. Algumas descrições eram bem interessantes, outras eram frases de citações que eu desconhecia e que o tornavam ainda mais atraente. _Ele é muito inteligente._

Eu devolvi-lhe o telemóvel. Ele clicou em mais algumas coisas e voltou a oferecer-me para eu ver.

"Oh meu Deus!" Eu fiquei chocada.

"Esse é o perfil da princesa." Ele diz.

Pela tiara, vestidos lindos, sapatos, paisagens… ela era uma diva… tudo era meticuloso e detalhado. Ela tinha muito bom gosto nas fotografias que colocava, seguindo um padrão harmonioso. "É lindo…" Eu disse.

"Podes ter um perfil igual ou ainda mais bonito." Eu olhei para o Ezra.

"Eu não posso… eu não sou princesa… não posso competir com ela."

"Claro que podes, não és uma concorrente directa para ela. Mas tu és mais bonita… não é difícil." Ele diz com confiança.

"Isso não é ilegal? Não me podem prender por isso?"

Ele riu. "Claro que não Aria… que disparate… agora és uma dama da corte… não te esqueças disso. As damas gostam de se mostrar… comentar o que vêem na internet com as amigas. É por isso que as pessoas colocam apenas coisas boas do seu dia-a-dia. A princesa coloca riqueza e luxo para atrair possivelmente um príncipe, cada um tem um interesse."

"Qual será o meu objectivo?"

"Camuflar-te e inserir-te." Ele diz.

"E o teu?"

"Eu é um pouco diferente, eu apenas coloco coisas ocasionais. Eventos importantes. Apenas me mostro presente." Ele diz. "As mulheres normalmente têm perfis mais criativos e pensados. Gostam de mostrar coisas bonitas do seu dia-a-dia porque têm tempo para isso."

Eu percebi o que ele queria dizer. Isso quer dizer que eu também o posso colocar no meu perfil… fotos com ele para o reino ver… _Meu Deus todo o reino vai saber que sou amante dele_. "As pessoas não vão pensar mal de mim por estar contigo?" Eu perguntei.

"As pessoas até achariam mal se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, a questão é que eu prefiro assumir o que faço do que esconder… eu não te quero manter fechada em casa por meses. Eu quero que te divirtas e aproveites a tua estadia comigo. Nós não estamos a fazer nada de mal."

Eu sorri. Isso era querido da parte dele… seria muito mais fácil manter-me escondida do que me colocar em público para construir uma imagem de dama limpa e requintada.

"Acredita que isto é temporário. Em poucos dias podemos caminhar juntos livremente e tudo ficará bem. Mais alguns meses e deixaremos este lugar e aí podemos ser apenas nós os dois… sem ninguém para julgar os nossos comportamentos."

Eu concordei e devolvi-lhe o aparelho para ele guardar. Reparei então num grande aparato no jardim. "O que se passa?"

O Ezra olhou e voltou-se para mim rapidamente. "Vamos embora agora!" Ele disse discretamente. Levantamo-nos e começamos a caminhar quando o nome no Ezra é dito claramente pelo homem que causou o aparato.

"Ezra!?" Quando ouvi o meu nome congelei… não podia fugir… tinha de encará-lo.

"Não o olhes nos olhos, faz uma vénia e mantem a cabeça baixa." Eu disse à Aria.

Eu voltei-me para o encarar. "Príncipe Jason. Como está?" Eu faço uma vénia e a Aria também.

"Ezra, Ezra… estou óptimo. Nunca pensei que fosse verdade quando o meu pai me disse que estavas de volta. Como foi na Europa?" Ele pergunta com o seu jeito convencido e superior.

"Uma viagem intensa e longa."

"Foi mesmo… já passou muito tempo e trazes companhia." Ele olhou para a Aria de alto a baixo.

"Esta é a Aria Montgomery, conhecemo-nos recentemente e concordou acompanhar-me para a corte." Eu apresento-a e ela curva-se mais uma vez.

O Jason aproxima-se, pega a mão dela e beija-a. Um gesto cortês que apenas serviu para conseguir vê-la mais de perto.

"Tenho a certeza de que a minha irmã ou até mesmo a minha mãe ficariam felizes em ter uma nova cara no castelo. Diga-me Aria, estaria interessada?"

Eu percebi perfeitamente a proposta dele. Todos sabiam como era o Jason, namoradas novas todas as semanas. Empregadas do castelo não eram excepções, quase todas caiam nas manhas dele. "A Aria trabalha para mim." Disse antes de dar uma oportunidade à Aria para responder.

Ele olhou para mim com uma cara que podia ser facilmente lida. _Eu tenho tudo o que quero._ "Saiba que mesmo trabalhando para o duque Ezra, pode me procurar, terei todo o gosto de a receber no castelo." Ele disse para ela.

"Agradeço o convite senhor." A Aria disse curvando-se novamente.

"Um bem-haja." Ele continuou o seu caminho seguido por uma comitiva real.

Nós curvamo-nos à sua passagem.

"Vamos para casa." Eu comecei a caminhar mesmo não esperando pela Aria me acompanhar de perto. Eu não conseguia manter a minha mente clara o suficiente, eu não queria falar com a Aria porque sabia que seria rude neste momento.

"Ezra! Espera por mim, por favor." Eu ouvi-a chamar-me e parei. Ela alcançou-me e eu olhei para ela. O seu rosto delicado mostrava preocupação. "Porque ele te deixa assim?" Ela pergunta. Ela percebeu… ela não é parva.

"Podemos falar em casa? Não quero que ninguém oiça."

Ela concordou.

* * *

Tudo aquilo no jardim deixou-me curiosa. O que podia alterar o humor do Ezra tão rapidamente? Ele não deveria gostar de agradar o príncipe? Eu estava confusa eu quero saber a história, mas ao mesmo tempo tenho medo de me intrometer de mais e acabar mal com o Ezra.

Ele caminhou tão calado e embrenhado no seu mundo que provavelmente se esqueceu que eu ia ao seu lado. De qualquer forma ele não tinha razões para sair dele e eu não o interrompi. As portas do seu palacete abriram como se alguém estivesse a olhar o tempo inteiro para as abrir à nossa chegada. Ele não falou nada aos empregados e eu continuei com ele ainda com a minha mão no seu braço até ao escritório.

Ele fechou a porta e foi a primeira vez depois do parque que ele me olhou. Ele parecia mais calmo e isso também me acalmou. "Eu não quero que te zangues comigo por me meter na tua vida, mas… o que aconteceu?" Eu fiquei mais direita quando ele deu um passo largo para mim.

O seu olhar foi mais suave comigo, mas a sua presença sobre mim era avassaladora. Eu podia derreter como um cubo de gelo ao sol. Eu perdia a força perto dele, sentia-me desvanecer e ceder tão rápido que mal dava conta. Por mais que tentasse não consigo manter uma linha de pensamento coerente perto dele e isso assusta-me tanto como me excita. Essa sensação era nova, algo que me faz pensar que o meu trabalho é algo correto, que posso ser uma dama e viver uma vida assim. Simples e clara como água com o Ezra sempre a orientar o meu caminho no sentido certo. A pequena esperança de que ele goste um pouco mais de mim do que deveria e me mantenha por aqui um pouco mais do que alguns meses… talvez anos…

"Eu não o suporto." Ele foi claro nas suas palavras.

O meu olhar foi interrogativo. Sei que não devia perguntar então apenas fiquei assim à espera de algo mais.

"Viste o que ele tentou fazer? Não acredito que ele desceu tão baixo…" Ele disse.

Eu estava um pouco confusa. Eu não estava a conseguir acompanhar a linha de pensamento dele. Nem a perceber onde ele queria chegar. "Eu não percebo Ezra… desculpa."

O olhar dele foi ainda mais suave sobre mim. "Tu és tão doce e inocente." Ele beijou a minha testa com ternura. O gesto causou-me borboletas na barriga. "Eu queria manter-te para sempre assim Aria." Ele continua. "A verdade é que eu cresci com o Jason. Nós tínhamos aulas juntos, brincámos, mas os nossos caminhos separaram-se rapidamente quando chegámos à adolescência. Ele começou a ter casos com muitas jovens e a comportar-se de uma forma que eu não me identifico."

"Eu pensei que era habitual os homens terem casos com outras mulheres."

Ele ponderou. "Habitual pode ser, mas o Jason troca de mulher como troca de camisa."

Eu conseguia perceber alguma retenção nas suas palavras. "Eu percebo que isso pode ser exagerado, mas a tua reacção foi tão… bruta." Eu tive cuidado nas minhas palavras.

"Eu não te queria magoar… eu perdi a calma com a situação e tentei ficar em silêncio." Ele diz. "Depois do que ele te disse…"

"Espera…" Eu interrompi. "Ele não disse nada de mal… fui eu? A culpa foi minha?"

Ele sorriu. "Tu és muito pura para este mundo. Ele queria que tu fosses ao castelo para… actividades impróprias com ele. Claramente não lhe chega a sua própria corte de mulheres, as damas da rainha e empregadas."

Eu fiquei um pouco chocada com o que ele revelou. Eu não tinha visto assim… eu pensei apenas na generosidade do príncipe. Ele encostou a testa na minha e depois roubou-me um beijo. Eu corei. "Eu não pensei dessa forma."

"Eu sei." Ele ergueu o meu rosto. "Existe ainda outra razão para eu não gostar dele." Ele fez uma pequena pausa. "Em tempos uma mulher começou a trabalhar para a rainha como dama de companhia. Eu conheci-a…" Ele fez uma pausa e pensou um pouco antes de falar. "… eu apaixonei-me por ela, nós passámos muito tempo juntos de forma respeitosa e prometi-lhe um casamento…" Ele engoliu em seco, parecia ainda algo muito doloroso para ele.

"Não tens de me contar Ezra."

"Eu tenho." Ele diz abatido. "O Jason assediou-a então eu pedi satisfação e falei-lhe de como me sentia, mas ele ignorou… quando estava quase a conseguir que a rainha cedesse ela ficou doente. Ela morreu por causa da doença misteriosa… alguns dizem que era hereditário, mas nunca me saiu da cabeça que foi ele."

"Isso é algo grave Ezra."

"Eu não tenho a certeza de nada, mas ele disse que se não a podia ter, eu também não. Tudo foi tão rápido que a minha cabeça criou a conexão. O pior de tudo é que não posso fazer nada." Ele parecia tão triste que fez o meu peito doer.

"Eu sinto muito Ezra. Eu posso ver que a amas muito, vocês deviam ter tido uma linda história de amor."

"Sim… mas eu nunca mais a vou voltar a ver." Ele diz. Esta é a primeira vez que vejo um homem chorar. Eu limpei as lágrimas dele.

"Não chores… se ela te amava assim tanto de certeza que te queria ver feliz."

* * *

**Os vestidos e alguns detalhes vão aparecer no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil.**


	6. 5

_Anteriormente..._

_"Não chores… se ela te amava assim tanto de certeza que te queria ver feliz."_

Quando ouvi essas palavras da Aria senti a esperança. Senti o meu coração aquecer um pouco pela sua simpatia. Eu sei que é idiota, mas eu senti algo mais do que me querer confortar. Eu senti-me em terreno perigoso novamente… depois daquele pequeno beijo… de todos os sentimentos demonstrados tudo estava uma pequena confusão… principalmente eu. A nossa ligação foi rápida, estava aqui há apenas dois dias, mas já tinha tomado conta da minha vida. Sentia que ela sempre fez parte da minha casa, mas eu ainda estou instável psicologicamente então podia ser uma falsa sensação... podia ser a minha cabeça a pregar-me partidas. Tenho de ir com calma para não me precipitar e não dar falsos sinais à Aria.

"Eu nem sei se é uma boa ideia ter-te perto de mim. Um médico indicou-me uma companhia feminina para as minhas necessidades, mas…"

Ela pareceu curiosa com a minha afirmação. "Mas o quê?"

"Depois do que aconteceu com o Jason não sei se a corte é segura… e não sei se eu serei seguro para ti."

"Tu tratas-me bem." Ela diz.

"Eu fiz uma tempestade num copo de água esta manhã e deixei-te horas no quarto sem comer… eu estou desequilibrado… eu estive internado para me tratar e voltar um pouco mais normal, dentro do possível. Eu estou a tentar melhorar, tu estás a ajudar, mas eu estou a falhar… eu falho sempre… e se algo te aconteceu nunca me irei perdoar." Eu expliquei.

"Não sejas tão duro contigo. Eu sei que perder alguém é doloroso, eu não sei exactamente quais foram os teus problemas, mas eu percebo que ainda os tens." Ela pegou a minha mão e foi carinhosa. "Como posso ajudar?"

A minha mão livre tocou no rosto dela. "Tu já me estás a ajudar, eu não tenho pensado nela como antes. Tem paciência comigo. Dá-me o meu espaço… eu vou contar-te tudo com o tempo."

Ela concordou. "Nós temos tempo… não tens de tentar explicar agora, eu entendo. Fico feliz por te ajudar."

"O teu coração é puro, eu espero conseguir retribuir tudo o que estás a fazer por mim."

Eu sorri com as palavras dele. "Estar perto de ti… ajuda?" Eu tentei perder um pouco da timidez habitual.

Ele aproximou-se mais de mim. "Sem dúvida… deixam-me mais confiante. Quando te beijei senti-me livre, não penso em mais nada, nem ninguém. Não deveria?"

Eu senti-me corar novamente. "Por mim tudo bem." Digo. _Gosto mais do que deveria… _"O mais importante é ajudar." Eu digo como se fosse um grande feito. Desvalorizou a tensão que se fazia sentir.

"Isso é óptimo. Pelo menos não é desconfortável… eu quero que me digas quando não gostares de algo. Eu quero conhecer-te." Ele diz verdadeiramente interessado.

Eu concordei. "Podemos ficar aqui os dois, não pensar em nada?"

Ele concorda. Levou-me pelo escritório com ele. Retirou uma fotografia de uma gaveta levou-me depois até perto da janela. Sentou-se no cadeirão e fez-me sentar no seu colo. Entregou-me depois a foto que eu estudei. "Era ela, a Nicole." Na fotografia o Ezra parecia feliz e tinha um brilho que apenas vi em pequenas ocasiões quando estava comigo, principalmente depois de me beijar. A mulher com ele era linda, uma verdadeira dama e faziam um casal lindo juntos. "Ela não era da corte, tinha uma origem humilde tal como tu." Isso apanhou-me de surpresa. Essa seria uma das razões para ser a sua escolhida. "Eu não me importo com os escalões." Ele diz.

Eu contemplei bem a fotografia. "Ela era linda, vocês ficavam muito bem juntos. Lamento muito Ezra."

"Não lamentes. Nunca te conheceria se não fosse assim… eu não sei porquê, mas sinto algo especial por ti… uma espécie de protecção."

"Pode ser do que aconteceu? Queres me proteger para não acontecer algo parecido." Eu tentei perceber.

"Nem quero pensar nisso." Ele diz rapidamente.

"Ezra… as pessoas morrem o tempo todo… da forma mais imprevisível." Eu deixei a fotografia sobre a mesa ao lado do cadeirão. "E também não sou feita de papel… eu sei me proteger minimamente."

"Eu vi… quando te fiz cócegas não duraste nem 2 minutos." Ele comenta brincando um pouco.

"Isso não é justo… tu és mais forte." Ela comenta.

"Eu e todos os homens do reino e até algumas mulheres… tu não és capaz de te defender sozinha." Eu argumento.

"Eu também não vou a lugar nenhum sem ti." Ela respondeu convencida. "Não precisas ser tão zeloso comigo." Ela deu-me para trás.

"Tens razão… eu tenho de me controlar um pouco mais, mas é tão difícil quando tu és assim tão fofinha." Eu abracei-a um pouco mais contra mim. Tentei desfazer o pensamento dela.

Ela riu e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro antes de suspirar. "Porque me escolheste?" Ela foi directa, mas doce. "De certeza que tinhas muito boas candidatas. O que te levou a mim? Qual o critério de escolha?"

"Queres a verdade?" Perguntei. Ela concordou e olhou para mim com os seus grandes e curiosos olhos verdes, tirei-lhe uma madeixa para trás da orelha. "Eu não te consegui tirar da cabeça. Eu só conseguia lembrar-me de quando tu entraste deslocada na sala de jantar, a tua forma de falar e agir foram diferentes. Tu não sabias de nada e continuas sem saber tudo. A tua mente é livre de vícios e poluição."

"Tu nem olhaste para mim quando eu entrei." Ela disse.

"Eu olhei por um espelho que está na sala." Eu revelei. "De qualquer maneira olhar para ti e falar contigo foi uma lufada de ar fresco. Tentar perceber o teu pensamento era ainda mais interessante. Dos dias em que estiveste com os teus pais, apenas consegui pensar em ti e em como te convencer a ficar aqui comigo." Eu expliquei. "Eu sei que pode ser aborrecido para ti estar tanto tempo fechada no mesmo sítio quando estás habituada a ser livre de sair, mas aqui vivemos de uma forma diferente. As pessoas têm interesses e temos tecnologia para tudo, imagina só que na Europa existem automóveis."

"O que são automóveis?" Ela pergunta curiosa.

"Eu conduzi um, é uma espécie de carruagem sem cavalos, trabalha sozinho com electricidade."

"É difícil de imaginar."

"Não precisas, eu mostro-te depois uma fotografia." Eu olhei para ela por alguns segundos. "O que achaste de mim?"

"Eu primeiro lembrei-me de todas as histórias que contam lá fora, de que as pessoas daqui são desonestas e traidoras. Depois arrependi-me amargamente do que disse quando foste ao meu quarto na primeira noite que estive aqui. Como disse, acho que me queria fazer acreditar que não podias ser uma pessoa generosa. Por que razão um duque iria aceitar uma camponesa na sua casa… oferecendo comida e um lugar para ficar uma noite? Eu comecei a pensar no que dizem de mal… acho que sempre pensamos no pior cenário." Ela fez uma pausa. "Enquanto tive com os meus pais pensei muito. Pensei que talvez não fosse verdade. Eu pensei que nunca me irias procurar novamente." Eu sorri para ela. "Quando te vi no cavalo fiquei nervosa."

"Mas o que achaste de mim?" Eu insisti.

"Antes não gostava, achei que era jogo sujo… que me ias enganar e usar. Que eras convencido, picuinhas, um pouco agressivo… muito dominante. Agora não penso mais assim."

"O que pensas?" Eu tentei chegar ao seu sentimento, à essência mais pura da questão.

"Eu acho que és um homem sensível, magoado ainda por causa do passado. Eu vejo isso nos teus olhos. És um pouco bruto e estranho às vezes, mas acho que é por não estar habituada a lidar com um nobre." Ela confessou. "És muito bonito também, ficas melhor sem barba ou com ela apenas um pouco por aparar." Ela disse um pouco mais insegura.

Eu sorri. "Vou ter atenção ao teu conselho. E deixa-me dizer que em qualquer ocasião és impecavelmente bela, mesmo suada e com roupas sujas." Era verdade, ela sempre teve um brilho especial à volta dela. Uma espécie de aura que lhe dava uma graça particular. Ninguém podia ficar indiferente a isso… era humanamente impossível.

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso tímido e encostou a cabeça dela novamente no meu ombro. "Podia dormir assim." Ela diz.

"Se quiseres podes."

"Não… não consigo." Ela diz.

"Vou fazer-te conseguir." Puxei a manta que estava nas costas do cadeirão e coloquei sobre os seus ombros. Fiz com que ela se encostasse novamente a mim, a respiração dela fazia cócegas na base do meu pescoço e eu comecei a massajar gentilmente a sua nuca com a ponta dos meus dedos. A respiração dela moderou e a partir desse momento sussurrei suavemente para ela.

"Fica tranquila, eu prometo vou ficar aqui contigo."

"Não tens de trabalhar?" Ela pergunta tranquila.

"Hoje não, vou ficar o resto do dia contigo."

"Pensaste em mim quando estavas fora?"

"Pensei em ti cada segundo que estive fora." Digo.

"Eu também." Ela diz. "Mas eu estava zangada… eu pensei ir embora, voltar para casa dos meus pais."

Beijei a testa dela. "Sabes que és livre de ir, mas eu não te quero perder. Tu és especial."

"Porque te faço lembrar dela? A Nicole?" Ela pergunta.

"Não… porque quando estou contigo não penso nela. Não existe mais nada para além de ti e isso faz-me bem." Ela mal conseguia manter os olhos aberto e agarrou a minha camisa. Ela deixou de brincar com o botão da minha camisa e deixou-se ir adormecendo profundamente. "Descansa."

* * *

Quando acordei fiquei imóvel. O Ezra ainda me segura contra ele e para além disso também ele parecia ter adormecido. Eu fechei os olhos e pensei nele. Tudo o que ele disse era muito doce e eu estava a conhecer uma faceta do Ezra muito mais sensível e reservada.

Um bater na porta sobressalta-me e acorda o Ezra. "Sim?" O Ezra responde mantendo-me sentada ainda sobre ele. O mordomo entra.

"Tenho uma carta para a Senhora." Ele diz.

"Para mim?" Eu pergunto com surpresa. _Pode ser dos meus pais?_

Ele concordou, eu levanto-me e obtenho a carta. Ele sai com educação e deixa-nos sozinhos novamente. Eu olhei para o Ezra, mas aprecei-me com a carta.

Ela rasgou a abertura e eu reconheci o Selo Real, os olhos dela correram o papel e a sua expressão foi mudando à medida que lia. No final ela respirou fundo e dobrou o papel no seu formato original.

Ela olhou para mim. "Eu percebo agora porque não gostas dele." Ela diz dando-me o papel. Ele pedia um encontro, a sós, com data e hora. Isso foi o suficiente para fazer o meu sangue ferver. "Eu não vou…" Ela diz. Eu olhei para ela impotente, não posso fazer nada… eu não posso impedir o encontro. Ele é príncipe… estou sobre as ordens do reino. "Eu não quero estar sozinha com ele…"

"Eu não posso fazer nada Aria. Vais ter de ir…"

"Não sozinha… vem comigo, por favor."

"Ele diz sozinhos… é uma ordem."

"E se ele tentar…" Ela inspirou preocupada.

A preocupação dela era a minha. "Espero que não… e tu podes recusar qualquer avanço dele."

"Mas eu tenho de ceder a ele Ezra… não posso fazer nada sou uma mulher."

"Eu tenho de te tirar daqui o mais rápido possível." Eu levantei-me. "Longe daqui ele não te procurará. Percebes o que eu queria dizer? A nossa saída foi prematura… ele agora vai tentar tomar-te como propriedade… ninguém te viu por aqui ainda."

Ela estava um pouco stressada. "E se as pessoas te virem comigo? E se fizerem a ligação entre nós? Isso seria um problema?"

"O encontro é amanhã à tarde Aria… não nos dá tempo…"

"E se for pelas redes sociais que tu me ensinaste? Os teus seguidores podem ver?"

Isso estranhamente acalmou-me. "Isso não é uma má ideia, mas apenas uma fotografia juntos não terá um impacto tão grande como estar nas festas juntos, por exemplo."

"Então tem de ser uma fotografia marcante, com uma legenda marcante."

"O que estás a propor?" Eu fiquei curioso para saber até onde ela queria chegar com aquilo.

"Um beijo seria o suficiente?"

"Aria…"

"Sim ou não?" Ela pergunta-me.

"As pessoas vão falar… e pode não vai ser agradável."

"Eu não me importo com os outros. Isso está contra as tuas regras?" Ela pergunta.

"Vai parecer que estamos comprometidos, mas o que interessa é entre nós… eu faria isso para te proteger, mas não sei se te vou conseguir proteger de tudo."

"Eu não me importo sobre o que dizem…"

Ela realmente não sabe onde se está a meter, mas entre oferecer a Aria numa bandeja ao Jason ou colocar a Aria numa bandeja ao povo, prefiro a segunda opção. A mente das pessoas pode ser alterada e manipulada. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu e ela vamos desaparecer daqui, mas os danos que o Jason pode fazer serão permanentes e impiedosos se nada for feito.

"Vamos a isso. RAFAEL!" Eu chamei o mordomo.

Ele entrou em poucos segundos. "Chamou Senhor?"

Eu entreguei-lhe o meu telemóvel. "Precisamos de uma fotografia."

A Aria parecia embaraçada de repente. "O que se passa?"

Ela parecia desconfiada, então aproximou-se de mim e falou-me ao ouvido. "É embaraçoso beijar-te na frente dele."

Eu sorri. "Finge que estamos apenas nós dois." Eu sussurrei ao ouvido dela. "O Rafael sempre foi de confiança."

Ela concordou.

"Tire várias fotografias, nós vamos beijar-nos e outras posições românticas."

"Não seria melhor o fotógrafo profissional?" O mordomo pergunta.

"Não temos tempo. Foco-nos perto da janela."

"Sim senhor."

Puxei a Aria para mim num abraço íntimo. _Disparo._

A Aria estava um pouco tensa, tive de ser eu a posicionar as mãos dela à volta do meu pescoço. _Disparo._

Então beijei-a e os disparos foram ficando mais esquecidos e o beijo mais intenso. Era tão fácil perder-me nela… Parei e encostei a testa na dela. _Disparos se repetiram._

"Não se mexam." O mordomo exige. A foto foi feita em diversos ângulos. "Perfeito!"

Afastei-me quando achei suficiente, apesar de nunca me querer afastar dela.

"Obrigado Rafael, é só." Ele entregou-me o telemóvel e saiu. Abri a galeria e dei uma vista geral. "Queres ser tu a escolher?"

"Posso?"

"Claro anjo, a ideia foi tua e as fotografias estão muito boas."

* * *

"Eu gosto muito destas duas… não sei qual escolher…"

"Aria… já estarás a ver isso há 15 minutos… decide."

"Não podem ser as duas? Eu acho que ficariam perfeitas."

"Deixa-me ver."

Ela mostrou-me uma fotografia onde estamos os dois testa com testa, olhos fechados e luz misteriosa. Era algo profundo e absolutamente perfeito que mostra uma ligação afectiva nítida. Ela coloca outra, esta era de um beijo no seu auge, o envolvimento estava perfeito, a quantidade perfeita de cada elemento, tudo estava em harmonia. Ninguém parecia estar a dominar, foram os dois envolvidos perfeitamente.

"Também não consigo escolher, mas… o beijo era o foco."

"Mas a outra é tão… bonitinha… os dois juntos parece que… estamos ligados por algum sentimento. Isso não pode ajudar?"

"Sim… vou colocar as duas."

_Algumas coisas não podem ser negadas._ Foi a legenda, a Aria concordou. O feedback positivo à fotografia foi imediatamente notado e isso era óptimo para começar.

"Devíamos comemorar isto." Diz o Ezra guardando o telemóvel no bolso.

"Porquê?" Pergunto confusa. Aquilo tinha sido uma situação de necessidade, eu não vi a razão para comemoração.

"Bem…" Ele abraçou a minha cintura e prendeu-me junto dele. "Eu amo ver-te feliz e talvez isto seja um pequeno passo para seres inserida na corte."

"Eu apenas não percebo uma coisa."

"O quê anjo?" Ele beija a minha testa e olha-me novamente.

"Porquê tanto esforço se vamos sair em poucos meses? Não se pode deixar tudo num pequeno mistério?"

"Tu não podes viver fecha aqui, especialmente agora que as pessoas já te viram na fotografia. O mistério pode ser bom, mas tu estás a construir a tua imagem. As pessoas não te conhecem, mas tu vais aparecer em público. As pessoas vão falar de ti, tu vais conviver com elas e como te disse pode não ser agradável. Eu não quero que dês ouvidos a essas pessoas, mas eu também não quero dar razões para elas te falarem mal. Percebes? Eu apenas te quero proteger disso."

Eu concordei. "Obrigado Ezra, és muito mais gentil do que imaginei."

Ele sorri um pouco convencido. "E sobre ser dominante?" Ele apertou-me mais contra ele e sussurrou-me ao ouvido. "Isso pode-te excitar?"

Eu senti-me aquecer. "Ezra…" A princípio achei que seria nojento beijar o Ezra, usando a língua… dois amigos meus demonstraram o beijo na escola e foi muito constrangedor na altura. Agora até me pareceu bem. A língua dele brincou com a minha. Parecia certo fazê-lo. Parecia algo tão ajustado e perfeito. Como se as nossas bocas não pudessem mais ser afastadas. Ele dominou o beijo que eu amei.

"Responde-me." Ele beijou levemente o meu pescoço.

"Isso é bom, mas por favor pára." Eu tentei libertar-me inutilmente. Ele agarrou-me com mais força, foi agressivo e eu senti-me em perigo. "Não, por favor." Ele não me libertou. Eu estava assustada… _ele ia fazer aquilo?..._ não me deixou outra opção do que o acertar em cheio na sua masculinidade. Ele urrou e afastou-se de mim protegendo-se. Só então percebi o que tinha feito, a situação de pânico fez-me agir de uma forma tão estúpida e descontrolada. Eu tive medo dele… do que ele podia fazer depois de lhe pedir para parar. Eu não consegui ver direito quando as lágrimas se formaram e corri para o meu quarto… esse é o único lugar seguro onde posso estar agora.

* * *

_Mais tarde... _O jantar foi servido para mim no quarto, o Ezra não apareceu… talvez esteja chateado… talvez me queria fora daqui depois do que fiz. Eu estou insegura. Eu devia falar com ele e pedir desculpa, mas… como vou iniciar a conversa? O que posso fazer para que ele não me odeie mais do que já me deve odiar? Ele forçou-me, mas isso foi o que se acordou… ele ter-me quando quiser. Sou o seu novo brinquedo.

* * *

**Os vestidos e alguns detalhes vão aparecer no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura!**


	7. 6

Ouvi a porta do quarto dele fechar. _Aria tens de ser uma mulher!_

Isso quer dizer que já está no quarto. _Agora ou nunca… dá-lhe alguns minutos para se vestir._

Eu estava a tremer um pouco quando abrir a porta para o corredor de aspecto antigo, muito pouco iluminado e assustador àquela hora da noite. Avancei e fiquei de frente para a porta dele e respirei fundo, ajeitei a camisa de noite e bati na porta de madeira maciça e trabalhada. Pareceu tão suave e sem força que não tive a certeza se ele tinha ouvido. A resposta dele surpreendeu-me e com cuidado abri a porta. Entrei sem dizer nada e o Ezra que estava sentado a ler na cama olhou para mim atentamente. Ele parecia um rei, no meio de tanto luxo. As madeiras brilhavam, a mármore branca e polida do chão, espelhos altos, veludo vermelho por toda a parte. Era íntimo e sedutor. Eu nunca estive no quarto dele antes.

Eu não sabia como começar, nós estávamos bem e agora estamos ainda mais distantes do que dois estranhos, mas a tensão estava lá… ainda mais intensa por ter entrado no seu espaço pela minha própria vontade.

_Fala… está a ficar estranho. _"Eu queria pedir desculpa pelo que aconteceu." Eu disse sem esperar nem mais um segundo.

Ele encostou a cabeça. "Ainda pretendes ficar aqui comigo?" Ele não parecia chateado. A pergunta dele parecia inocente e sem consequências.

Eu comecei a pensar em tudo o que ele já me deu, tudo o que posso ter e onde posso chegar. Eu não sou uma pessoa oportunista, mas ele deu-me tudo o que eu nunca pedi. Ele tratou-me bem e eu entrei em pânico por uma simples situação que foi um pouco longe demais. Ele estava a ajudar-me e eu queria ajudá-lo. Não sou pessoa de desistir. "Eu quero, não pelos favores. Tu és um homem incrível, jovem e rico. Tu tens um futuro brilhante à tua frente, quero ajudar-te a vê-lo. Eu compreendo se não me quiseres aqui."

"Estás a brincar comigo?" Ele perguntou. Eu parei de falar. "Eu quero-te aqui… agora sempre que penso num futuro eu vejo-te a ti nele. Eu não me importo com o dinheiro… eu não me importo com o que tu pedes… eu pediria se estivesse na tua posição." Ele deixa o livro de lado. "Eu estou louco por ti. E isso fez-me ir longe demais e a não parar. O que aconteceu foi culpa minha e fico feliz por te saberes defender." Ele diz sério. "Tens mais força do que imaginava."

"Então não estás chateado?" Perguntei para confirmar.

"E tu tens medo de mim?" Ele respondeu com a pergunta.

Eu neguei. "Tu apenas me desejas... sexualmente?" Eu senti-me corar um pouco ao falar nisso.

"Eu desejo-te, mais do que tudo. E não é apenas por sexo." Ele ficou tenso. "Mas isso está incluído." Ele afirma. Ele estava a ser tão frontal e verdadeiro que eu estava espantada com a sua liberdade de palavras e sentimentos. "Eu vejo-nos como amigos coloridos. Temos intimidade física que faz parte do relacionamento amoroso, mas isso não implica compromisso entre nós. Apenas para a satisfação de ambos."

Eu nunca tinha ouvido aquele termo… a conversa de amigos coloridos deixou-me mais esclarecida. "Isso é algo comum?"

"Muito comum entre famílias mais ricas e livres, mas ninguém fala disso." Ele diz.

"Eu acho que percebo melhor o que queres agora." Eu aproximei-me um pouco da cama. "Posso-me juntar a ti?" Ele pareceu surpreso, mas concordou sem palavras. "Eu quero estar mais perto de ti para te conhecer. Eu não me sinto preparada para mais do que isso."

"Eu não te queria forçar, foi um erro… uma fraqueza. Eu pensei que estava tudo bem, mas não estava. Eu gostava de conseguir voltar no tempo e corrigir o que fiz."

Eu peguei a mão dele. "A partir de agora podes fazer tudo bem." Eu sorri para ele e ele fez o mesmo para mim.

"Queres ficar aqui comigo durante a noite? Apenas dormir." Ele pergunta assegurando.

"Eu fico." Isto pode ser uma pequena prova de que confio nele e eu quero confiar. Ele está a ajudar-me com o Príncipe Jason e a corte. Tenho muito para lhe agradecer.

Ocupei o lugar ao lado dele e rapidamente fui envolvida no calor ameno do seu corpo e das suas mantas. Os lençóis cheiravam exactamente como ele e senti-me mais calma novamente.

"Só não me atinjas novamente, pretendo ter filhos algum dia." Ele riu.

"Desculpa."

"Está tudo bem Aria." Ele disse enquanto acariciou o meu rosto. "Amanhã vou ter de sair cedo para o castelo por isso não te preocupes se acordares sem mim aqui."

"Devo acordar, o meu sono é leve como uma pena." Eu senti necessidade de me abrir um pouco mais para ele. "Na vila as pessoas passam a noite com medo de serem assaltadas ou que ponham fogo nas suas casas. Qualquer pequeno som é motivo para ficar alerta, é assustador pensar que podemos não acordar na manhã seguinte. Eu preocupo-me muito com os meus pais por isso." O Ezra parecia chocado, ele agarrou a minha mão e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. "Eu não preciso da tua pena, apenas da tua compreensão."

"Eu compreendo Aria. Amanhã não podemos, mas depois de amanhã posso ir contigo ver os teus pais. Eu sei que sentes falta deles, talvez até um pouco da tua antiga vida… sem regras, sem restrições…"

"Sem comida e medicamentos… existem sempre restrições, existem prós e contras em tudo. Aqui tudo é mais fácil, mas tem o seu preço. Eu gostaria de ver os meus pais no fim-de-semana."

Ele concordou e deitou-se comigo. "Mesmo assim espero não te desapontar. Custa-me pensar que estive tão perto de te perder pela minha estupidez. Bastava pedir… ser gentil…" Ele brincou com a minha mão.

Ele parecia ser sincero, toquei o seu rosto o que o fez mais atento. "Há quanto tempo não tens estado com uma mulher?"

"Desde o que aconteceu à Nicole." Ele diz e a sua voz tremeu ao dizer o nome dela. "Nós nunca chegamos a algo físico, mas fomos muito perto."

"Já foi há muito tempo… tenho a certeza que sentes falta de algum conforto e percebo o teu desejo tão repentino e bruto."

"Pode ser repentino, mas nunca pareceu tão certo." Ele acariciou o meu rosto.

"Eu tenho receio que estejas cego."

Ele pareceu confuso.

"Cego pelo desejo, pela novidade e pelo poder que tens sobre mim."

"Não." Ele negou. "Poder sobre ti? Tu sabes que foi um erro que não terá repetição. Não te quero forçar."

"Não é esse tipo de situação." Eu afirmei. "Eu tenho de fazer o que tu queres porque és meu dono agora. Eu não devia ter feito o que fiz e tu no fundo sabes."

Ele ainda estava apreensivo. "Tu tens de seguir algumas regras para o teu próprio bem. Dentro da nossa relação tu tens voz para parar e começar… talvez comandar."

Eu corei. "Talvez seja melhor dormirmos."

Ele concordou dando-me um sorriso juvenil. "Tenho permissão para te manter junto a mim?"

Eu mordi o lábio. "Sim." Ele apagou a luz e instantaneamente um céu estrelado apareceu no tecto e os braços dele enrolaram-se na minha cintura e a minha cabeça estava no peito dele. "É lindo."

"Não pode nem chegar aos teus calcanhares." Ele sussurrou.

Eu ainda podia ver os seus contornos e beijei o seu rosto. Ele não disse nem fez nada, ele manteve-me aconchegada a ele e perdida na beleza da imagem em cima de nós não reparei que ele tinha adormecido. Com o ritmo calmo e constante da sua respiração também eu adormeci mais tarde.

* * *

Tal como tinha dito assim que me movi os olhos dela piscaram. "Bom dia Aria!" Beijei a testa dela com afinco e ela sorriu.

"Bom dia." Ela disse ainda meio adormecida. "Eu acho que me estou a tornar outra pessoa." Ela diz baixo.

"Porque dizes isso?"

"Nunca fui tão preguiçosa para me levantar." Ela diz ainda encontrando conforto perto de mim.

"Isso não importa, eu tenho uma forma infalível para te tirar a preguiça." Eu sorri enquanto beijava o rosto dela repetidas vezes e depois o seu pescoço. Ela encolheu-se quando soprei no pescoço dela. Mais dois beijos, ela riu e envolveu os braços à volta do meu pescoço e olhou-me nos olhos.

"Não te vais atrasar?" Ela pergunta.

"Não… ainda é cedo."

Ela fez algo inesperado, começou um beijo lento e suave. Eu não sei que força nos mantém afastados, mas neste momento não estava a funcionar. Ela estava a puxar-me para ela. "Aria…" Isso estava a excitar-me, estava a sentir o meu membro se pronunciar sobre o assunto em mãos. Eu senti a carência do toque, a falta da ligeira fricção e satisfação. Este devia ser um momento carinhoso e não sexual, mas o meu corpo estava a agir de outra forma. "Não posso." Eu afastei o meu rosto, se não parasse iria querer o corpo dela ainda mais e seria um ponto sem volta. Ela é uma virgem, merece algo melhor do que sexo bruto pela manhã. Algo lento e com tempo suficiente para pensar nela correctamente era mais apropriado.

"O que se passa?" Ela pergunta.

Lambi os lábios. "É melhor pararmos, quero fazer as coisas bem contigo. Vou tomar um duche." Eu saí da cama. "Podes ficar à vontade, podes até ficar aí até eu voltar." Sorri para ela antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim.

Ouvi a água correr depois e sem nada para fazer peguei o livro que estava na sua mesa de cabeceira. Eu não estava atenta às palavras, eu apenas queria manter as mãos ocupadas enquanto ele não estava ali. O momento anterior foi intenso. Vi a relutância dele a mim e percebi a fuga. Ele estava apreensivo em relação a mim, mas por algum motivo a conversa de ontem e toda a situação fez-me querer a proximidade dele. Eu confiei que ficaria bem com ele.

A água parou de correr e poucos segundos depois ele saiu. Uma toalha cobria-o da cintura para baixo, gotas de água percorriam o seu corpo na parte de cima, o seu cabelo estava despenteado e molhado. Eu queria tocar-lhe. Eu mordi o lábio e ele sorriu para mim. "Não é uma visão tão má pela manhã, pois não?" Ele perguntou.

Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça, insegura das palavras. Ele era tão lindo que me senti bem por o ter só para mim agora. Pelo menos ele prometeu-me que não existiria ninguém enquanto estivermos juntos.

Ele desapareceu noutra pequena divisão, eu ainda o podia ver em alguns ângulos. Ele estava a escolher uma camisa e um fato. "Tenta não usar nenhum vestido muito revelador… não suporto a ideia no Jason a olhar para o teu corpo." Ele disse.

"Estás com ciúmes?"

Ele vem até à entrada e olhar para mim. "Ciúmes? Eu apenas gosto de zelar por ti." Ele diz.

"Pois claro." Eu sorri.

Ele deu-me um olhar duvidoso antes de voltar a entrar para se vestir. Eu inspirei profundamente quando ele removeu a toalha, o corpo dele parecia ter sido esculpido por um artista. Mesmo de costas sem ver o seu corpo na totalidade era lindo. Fui apanhada a olhar para ele, corei instantaneamente e ele sorriu provocativamente enquanto vestia os boxers.

"Podes usar a minha casa de banho para tomares um duche se quiseres, mas tens de ir buscar os teus produtos ou usas os meus. Não me importo." Ele diz. Vestindo agora as calças.

Eu necessitava de uma fuga então levantei-me da cama e entrei na casa de banho sem olhar para ele novamente.

Poucos segundos depois de a ouvir entrar na casa de banho e a água começou a correr. A água iria percorrer os contornos do seu corpo e eu desejo ser a água que corre por ela. _Não posso…_

Calcei umas meias e sapatos de vela. Coloquei um cinto. Vesti a camisa branca, procurei uns botões de punho, procurei por uma gravata e tive dúvidas em qual escolher. _Que cor a Aria irá escolher hoje? _Eu não percebi a razão para tal importância, mas eu quero combinar com ela.

Vesti o casaco e esperei um pouco depois que a água parou. Um minuto depois ela saiu, com uma das minhas toalhas vermelhas à volta do corpo dela e outra na sua cabeça. O corpo dela foi ligeiramente seco pois não haviam gotas de água a percorreu os seus braços por exemplo, mas a sua pele ainda estava brilhante de alguma humidade. "Pensei que não estarias aqui." Ela diz um pouco insegura e segurando a toalha.

Eu lambi o lábio inferior. "Ainda não terminei de me preparar." Eu apontei para o cabelo.

Ela concordou. "Eu vou-me vestir." Ela diz esquivando-se para a porta do quarto.

"Aria!" Eu peguei o braço dela e puxei-a para mim. O corpo dela bateu contra o meu e o seu olhar alcançou-me. Eu não resisti a beijar os seus mornos e suaves lábios. "Eu queria perguntar-te uma coisa." Eu tinha noção da minha voz mais rouca de desejo.

"O quê?" Ela parecia tão angelical que tive de me controlar para não a agarrar e atirar para a cama.

"Que cor estás a pensar vestir hoje?"

"Um azul, um pouco mais escuro do que o de ontem. É coberto como queres."

"Bom." Eu concordei.

Ela separou-se de mim depois e saiu do quarto, eu inspirei fundo e tentei controlar-me. Entrei na casa de banho para me pentear. A barba ficaria para fazer amanhã. Tirei uma gravata azul clara e coloquei-a antes de sair do quarto.

Ainda tenho 40 minutos antes de sair, mais do que tempo suficiente para um pequeno-almoço relaxado. _A Aria viria?_

20 minutos para sair a Aria apareceu. A empregada já tinha servido várias iguarias e eu já tinha começado a comer.

"Ainda tens tempo? Pensava que já tinhas saído." Ela estava maquilhada e penteada, de certeza que algumas empregadas a ajudaram.

"Queres ver-me pelas costas?"

"Não… claro que não." Ela diz.

"Eu estava a brincar Aria." Ela fez beicinho enquanto se servia de alguns ovos. "Vem aqui."

Ela olhou para mim quando se levantou. Eu ofereci-lhe um lugar ao meu colo e ela sentou-se. "Não quero ver esse olhar. Odeio deixar-te sozinha, mas não te posso levar comigo anjo."

"Eu sei." Ela deu-me um olhar sincero. Eu brinquei com a mão dela até que os nossos dedos se entrelaçaram naturalmente.

"Eu prometo que vou voltar antes de ires encontrar o Jason e eu levo-te até ele."

Ela concordou. "E sobre as fotografias?" Ela pergunta.

"Bem… até a revista da corte fez uma notícia sobre isso. Pareceu-me ter muitos comentários positivos. Alguns blogs na corte também estão curiosos com a notícia. No sábado teremos a primeira festa da corte. A partir daí será realmente oficial e não estranhes a curiosidade das pessoas."

"Achas que o Jason pode desmarcar o encontro?"

"Acho que ele te vai querer ver, mas eu vou estar contigo… pelo menos a observar de longe."

"Eu sinto-me mais segura assim, obrigado."

"De nada anjo." Eu beijei a ponta do seu nariz.

"Vou ter de sair em breve." Ela levantou-se do meu colo, mas eu não soltei a sua mão. "Sobre a companhia… o que achas de um animal de estimação? Um cão… as damas têm muito o hábito de quer um."

"Vais arranjar um cão por minha causa?" Ela sorriu.

"Para não te sentires tão sozinha quando não estou."

Ela sorriu mais. "Eu adoraria."

"Vamos então encontrar um mais tarde."

Ela concordou.

* * *

**Os vestidos e alguns detalhes vão aparecer no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura!**


	8. 7

A empregada sugeriu-me entreter com um filme ou um livro, mas eu preferia fazê-lo com a companhia do Ezra. Levei o dedo à boca sentido o sabor metálico do sangue que brotou dele. Bordar nunca foi o meu passatempo favorito, mas tinha de fazer algo para passar o tempo. Já tinha perdido o número de vezes que se picou, mas mesmo assim continuou. A tarefa de costura era melhor durante o dia, aproveitando a luz natural.

Fui interrompida já a meio pela mesma empregada que com educação me instruiu sobre mais alguns detalhes e regras importantes durante o almoço enquanto me servia. Era estranho ser servida quando passei toda a minha vida do lado contrário. Eu tentava manter-me firme, mas a quantidade de coisas para aprender e emoções estavam a tomar-me de surpresa. Eu devia controlar as minhas emoções, mas não conseguia. Tudo foge do meu controlo muito rapidamente e percebo agora que o Ezra é o único que tem o controlo total. Ele parecia jogar cada peão com cuidado, avançando e recuando quando necessário. Não sei se ele faz isso por minha causa se o faz pela corte. O sítio parecia perfeito, mas depois de ouvir as empregadas e até o Ezra sobre os comportamentos comuns nada parecia pior, parecia na verdade uma fantochada. Todos vivendo de favores, aparências e até falsas histórias. Isso também existia no campo, mas numa escala menor, onde todos se conhecem é difícil mentir… aqui ninguém se conhece verdadeiramente. Daí a facilidade de entrar na corte com uma nova história desde que tenha a pessoa certa para suportar todo esse estilo de vida.

De tudo isso a reflexão maior era sobre conversas e comportamentos. As pessoas dão um rótulo à garrafa e em breve vou ser vista como amante do Duque Fitz, pessoas vão espalhar a palavra. Até outras jovens senhoras que ponderaram estar no meu lugar vão comentar tudo o que está a acontecer. Talvez não seja tão mau, já que mal deixo a casa e depois vamos nos mudar, mas eu ainda tenho receio de tudo isso. Nunca na vida tinha sido o centro da atenção, isso assusta qualquer um.

Depois do almoço voltei para o meu quarto, sentei-me na cadeira junto da janela e olhei para fora admirando a beleza do jardim e mansões vizinhas que se encontravam a distâncias consideráveis umas das outras. O Ezra admitiu que aqui os jardins são mais bonitos, ficando apenas há quem dos do castelo real. Olhei para o castelo ao longe, na zona central do reino. Levaria ainda alguns quilómetros para chegar. O Ezra trabalha lá e voltará apenas para me levar de volta. Peguei a carta do príncipe, a carta tinha o cheiro do seu perfume e isso desconcertou-me. Está mesmo ele a pensar cortejar-me?

Ouvi o passo rápido de alguém a cavalo a aproximar-se. Olhei para lá da rua e sorri ao ver que era o Ezra. Ele desmontou na hora, um empregado do estábulo correu para levar o cavalo. Ele estava impecável, cabeça erguida e atitude condizente. Ele falou um curto tempo com outro empregado e entrou finalmente. Tornei-me consciente que devia já ter descido para o receber convenientemente. _Um abraço? Um beijo? Eu não tinha a certeza… o que se podia adequar?_

Ela ouviu a voz dele, enquanto falava com uma das empregadas. Desceu, para ouvir o seu nome no meio da conversa dos dois. Ela parou na curva, mais um passo e ficaria visível para as duas pessoas.

_"Ela ficou a bordar toda a manhã?"_

_"Sim senhor, a senhora quis assim. Instruí-a também sobre alguns comportamentos como me pediu."_

"Ainda bem. Ela está no quarto então?"

"Sim senhor."

Ouvi os passos dele e da mulher. Dei finalmente o último passo para esbarrar no Ezra que me pegou de surpresa. "Raposa matreira… não se ouve conversas dos outros." Ele diz num tom de brincadeira feroz. Fiquei sem palavras para me defender. O silêncio pareceu a melhor opção. "Aria, eu não tenho nada para te esconder. Podes me perguntar sempre que quiseres algo… não tens de escutar escondida."

"Eu…" A minha voz suou fraca então aclarei a voz. "Eu apenas te ouvi chegar e desci, eu não queria interromper nem parecer que estava a escutar."

Ele deu-me um pequeno sorriso, não sei se era bom ou mau, mas ele não falou mais disso. "Pronta para ir?" Ele não parecia tão feliz como nessa manhã.

Olhei para a minha aparência. "Eu acho que sim… preciso de mais alguma coisa?"

"Hum… um chapéu e uma bolsa. Vou pedir a uma empregada para ir buscar para ti." Ele acenou para a empregada que estava na porta mais próxima à espera de algum pedido. A empregada passou imediatamente por nós a caminho do meu quarto.

"Eu poderia ter ido buscar, não era preciso uma empregada para isso." Eu disse.

Ele sorriu. "Estão aqui para nos servir Aria." Ele ajeitou os botões de punho. "Na Casa Fitz, eu tinha até um empregado para me ajudar a vestir." Ele comenta. "As condições eram melhores… mas eu não podia levar a Nicole para viver comigo." Ele confessa.

Ela sabia que a mansão tinha sido algo que o Ezra fez por uma mulher. Todo o estilo romântico espalhado pela casa devia trazer-lhe recordações dela. Ela também pensou que o Ezra não escolheria propositalmente a mansão mais longe do castelo por acaso.

"Senhor! A carruagem está pronta." Uma nova empregada avisa.

"Vamos já." Diz o Ezra.

A empregada que tinha ido procurar um chapéu e uma bolsa retorna. Coloca-me o chapéu, ata-o com um laço por baixo do queixo e devolve-me uma bolsa que tinha alguns itens no interior. "Obrigado." Eu sorri para a mulher com simpatia. Eu agradecia sempre a cada uma delas.

"Vamos." O Ezra oferece-me o braço para me apoiar. Eu aceitei com um ligeiro sorriso.

Uma charrete estava à nossa espera, um condutor já a postos atrás do cavalo preto mais brilhante que já vi. O Ezra ajuda-me a subir, não é uma tarefa assim tão simples com toda a quantidade de tecido do vestido. Pelo menos caminhar já não era uma tortura apesar das finas "agulhas" que suportam o meu peso. No final do dia é sempre um alívio ver-me livre dos sapatos.

Com a charrete em movimento o meu coração bateu mais forte dentro do meu peito, uma sensação estranha surgiu na boca do meu estômago. "Estou tão nervosa." Eu admito para o Ezra saber.

Ele pegou a minha mão para me confortar. "Não fará nada que tu não deixes. Não lhe mostres o lado mais fraco, mas deves ser delicada e contida nas tuas palavras e olhares. Não lhe dês oportunidade para avançar e ficará tudo bem."

"Isso parece mais simples falando." Eu respiro fundo. "Alguém te perguntou sobre mim?" Tentei pensar noutra coisa, a fotografia de ontem deve ter deixado pelo menos alguma marca no reino.

Ele sorriu discretamente. "Algumas pessoas deram-me felicidades. Acho que pensam que vieste comigo da Europa."

"Contaste-lhes a verdade?"

"Não disse nada, pensarem que és de fora e tão longe como a Europa é algo bom. Pelo menos dá-te mais status."

"Mas a mentira tem perna curta Ezra. Pode deixar tudo muito pior."

"Ninguém mentiu…"

"Ninguém desmentiu…" Eu contrapus.

"Enquanto não fores apresentada não é um problema." Ele ponderou.

"E para o príncipe? O que devo dizer?"

"Tu és o que tu quiseres ser… Diz que eu te fiz uma proposta irrecusável. Que nos conhecemos numa festa… isso não é mentira." Diz ele.

Isso era verdade, nós conhecemo-nos numa festa privada quando ele fez a proposta de me tornar sua protegida. "Isso é razoável."

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto a charrete avança encontro ao seu destino. As estradas iam ficando mais estreita, as casas mais altas à medida que avançamos. Na verdade… não sei se as estradas são mais estreitas, mas a abundância de pessoas é superior. O frenesim de pessoas não diminuiu e a curiosidade dos seus modos intrigou-me. Eles não dispensavam a utilização dos seus telemóveis em público, nem enquanto falavam entre eles. O mais curioso foi quando vi um homem andar sobre duas rodas mecânicas. Penso que o Ezra lhe chamou _hoverboard _era fascinante ver o homem equilibrado sobre o instrumento.

"Chegámos!" Diz o Ezra apertando a mandíbula. Eu olhei em frente, o portão abriu quando o guarda viu o Ezra. Com todo o cuidado os guardas curvaram-se enquanto a charrete passou.

Eu suspirei sentido o meu estômago contorcer. O Ezra falou com um empregado enquanto outro me ajuda a descer.

"Minha querida, o convite?" O Ezra perguntou.

Ele tinha-me tratado por "minha querida", eu não esperei que ele falasse com tanta gentileza na frente dos outros em relação a mim. Eu tirei a carta do bolso praticamente invisível do vestido e entreguei-a com um pequeno sorriso.

O homem leu e concordou. "Siga-me minha senhora." O responsável ofereceu-me o braço para me apoiar.

Eu olhei para o Ezra uma última vez. Ele concordou. "Vai ficar tudo bem, vou ficar aqui à tua espera."

Eu concordei e segui com o homem.

Dizer que estou nervosa é um eufemismo. Eu queria só fugir dali. O homem levou-me pelo jardim até uma parte mais recatada, onde as sebes eram mais altas e até tinha uma porta de madeira para fazer a divisão. Lá dentro estava o Jason, sentado desfrutando do sol fraco para a altura do ano. Um jovem lia um livro em voz alta. "Senhor!"

Apenas com um levantar de mão o jovem parou e todos os serventes abandonaram o local. Eu e ele fomos os únicos a permanecer. Ele levantou-se e pegou a minha mão. Eu desci numa vénia imediatamente. "Está tudo bem." Ele diz. "Não tens de fazer uma vénia de 5 em 5 segundos. Vem senta-te comigo, Aria." Ele senta-se depois de mim. "Se quiseres algum refresco é só pedires?" Ele diz apontado para a mesa com copos e jarros de sumos e vinho.

Lembrando-me do que o Ezra falou sobre envenenamentos neguei. "Estou bem senhor, obrigado." Eu disse.

Ele sorri. "Espero que não te importes que te trate tão informalmente. Peço apenas que me trates da mesma maneira. Jason está bem?" Ele diz.

Eu estava incrédula, ele estava a pedir para que uma simples mulher o tratasse pelo nome, por "tu". "Eu não posso, não é certo." Digo rapidamente.

"Aos olhos de Deus somos todos ideias, vamos ser apenas duas pessoas que se estão a conhecer." Ele diz. Ao mesmo tempo ele declinou-se um pouco de mim.

Eu não sabia se devia seguir a sua simpatia. O Ezra alertou-me, mas não faria mal seguir o seu pedido. Ele tinha a sua razão.

"Penso que não terá problema." Digo. Olhei para o céu e o ambiente à volta. Estudando o local não só pela sua beleza, mas também pelas minhas opções de fuga caso necessário. "Porque me convidaste para vir aqui?" Tentei parecer natural e contida como o Ezra pediu.

"Sabes como são as pessoas… falam muito. O Ezra esteve fora por um tempo considerável e volta com companhia, a família dele sempre teve nos bons olhos do rei e da corte no geral." Ele volta a deixar o copo. "Acredito que o Ezra te falou da vida por aqui, caso contrário não terias vindo."

"Sim ele tem me falado de tudo por aqui, mas a nossa estadia não será longa."

Ele pareceu curioso e eu percebi que provavelmente meti a pata na poça. "Não ficaram? O Ezra pretende voltar a viajar e vais com ele?"

"Ele apenas me falou que se pensa mudar em breve." Eu disse.

"Hum… não pode ser para muito longe… ele ainda tem o seu trabalho aqui."

"Ele não me falou de mais nada."

"Hum… e tu vais com ele? Não preferes ficar aqui?"

"Eu vou para onde o Ezra achar melhor."

"Mas tu podes escolher ficar, certo? Ele não é teu dono."

"Ele não é, mas eu quero ir com ele."

Ele pegou a minha mão e eu olhei imediatamente nos seus olhos para perceber a sua intenção. "Tens de ter cuidado Aria." Ele aproxima-se para sussurrar. "O Ezra não é quem tu pensas que é."

"Como?"

"A sua noiva morreu de causa desconhecida, algumas pessoas acham que foi ele cego com ciúmes. Peço-te que tenhas cuidado. Se precisares de ajuda podes vir até mim a qualquer altura." Ele diz.

Eu já não sabia o que pensar, ele tinha acabado de colocar a dúvida na minha mente. Alguns dos comportamentos do Ezra eram estranhos, mas ele explicou-me como traumatizado estava depois de tudo o que aconteceu. O Ezra também me falou que tinha prometido um casamento, mas não falou de lhe pedir oficialmente. De repente acreditar no príncipe parecia o mais razoável.

"Eu não sei o que dizer."

"Não digas nada Aria, eu só não quero que te iludas. O Ezra não é tão cavalheiro como parece. Não lhe digas da nossa conversa, ele vai tentar virar a tua cabeça contra mim como sempre fez. Eu não sou o tipo mau aqui, por favor acredita em mim." Ele diz num tom sério. Eu acreditei na sua palavra, mas alguém estava a mentir.

Eu apenas concordei. "Muito obrigado pela sua protecção príncipe. Eu devo ir, ele espera-me lá fora." Eu digo.

Ele concorda. "Lembra-te que não fiz nada para te ofender." Ele pegou uma caixa que tinha ao lado dele e entregou-ma.

"Para mim?"

"São apenas objectos velhos, mas acredito que gostarás."

"Obrigado Jason." Eu dei-lhe um sorriso um pouco maior do que o adequado.

"É altura de ires. Adeus Aria, foi um prazer falar contigo."

"Igualmente! Adeus Jason!" Fiz uma vénia antes de sair.

Um empregado no exterior levou-me novamente até ao Ezra.

"Como foi?" O Ezra perguntou um pouco ansioso.

"Correu tudo bem." Eu dei-lhe um sorriso para o tranquilizar.

Ele ajudou-me a subir a charrete novamente. "Ele não tentou mesmo nada?"

"Fica tranquilo Ezra, foi apenas uma conversa."

"Que tipo de conversa?"

Eu senti-me controlada e invadida. "Posso ter alguma privacidade sobre isso?"

Ele olhou para mim incrédulo, o seu queixo quase tocou o chão antes de cerrar a mandíbula. "Claro, como quiseres." Ele não parecia nada feliz com a resposta. "Foi ele que te deu essa caixa?"

"Sim." Eu disse simplesmente sem mais explicações. A charrete começou o seu movimento. "Vamos para casa?"

"Vamos passar por um sítio antes disso."

"Certo."

Eu mantive-me em silêncio não fosse fazer ou dizer algo que o chateasse ainda mais e não queria passar uma noite em claro a pensar como resolver tudo com ele novamente. Ele será razoável quando os ânimos acalmarem.

As ruas pareciam ter ainda mais pessoas agora que estávamos no final do dia. A cidade vibrava com toda a sua vida, pessoas falavam e crianças brincavam por aí. Eu sorri quando um grupo de crianças acenou para nós e acenei de volta.

"O que estás a fazer?"

Eu parei imediatamente. "Nada."

Eu olhei para o exterior novamente, as crianças estavam a correr com a charrete, mas não eram tão rápidas. Eu mostrei-lhe a língua em troça e sorri-lhes novamente.

"Aria!"

"Sim?" Eu olhei séria para ele. Ele estava ao meu lado amargo como tudo, como se o mundo lhe devesse algo.

"Quantos anos tens?"

"19 e tu?"

"26"

"Vejo que o azedume vem com a idade…" Digo entre dentes.

"Desculpa?"

"Vejo que temos uma boa diferença de idade." Digo disfarçando.

"Hum… Sim de facto."

"Porque querias saber a minha idade agora?"

"Para perceber o teu comportamento." Ele diz. "Não se faz caretas para as pessoas."

Eu pensei protestar, mas nem valia a pena. "Como queiras." Foi a minha vez de responder de forma seca como se o desprezasse. Talvez ele goste do mesmo tratamento.

A charrete parou, o Ezra saiu e ofereceu-me a mão para me ajudar a sair. Eu nem o olhei, sai sem a sua ajuda deixando para trás a caixa que o Jason me deu. "Por favor, guarde a minha caixa." Disse ao condutor.

"Sim senhora."

Passei mesmo à frente do Ezra sem o olhar e percebi o que íamos fazer naquele lugar.

* * *

**Primeiramente obrigado Irisinha, for seguir.**

**Agora minha querida Guest, desculpa não ter publicado ontem, mas por vezes vou ter de passar a publicação. Fica agendado para o fim-de-semana de preferência ao Sábado, mas todos sabemos como pode ser imprevisível. ****Ontem não liguei o computador nem fiz caso do telemóvel porque não tive muito tempo, mas também para não levar com spoilers de La Casa de Papel que acabei por ver completo e acabar tarde e más horas. Se vês sabes como tenho vontade de estrangular aquela grávida... isto pode suar muito mal, mas é verdade. Em relação à escrita isto anda mesmo fraco, ainda não consegui a minha folguinha e neste momento tenho em andamento o capítulo 9 o que não me deixa muita margem de manobra para publicar mais do que 1 capitulo por semana... eu até podia publicar tudo de uma vez, mas depois iam esperar muito mais por actualizações.**

**Os vestidos e alguns detalhes vão aparecer no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura!**


	9. 8

Fiquei um pouco chocado com a sua ousadia, mas a verdade é que ela me tinha na sua mão. Por tão poucas horas que estivesse com ela já tinha a sua opinião sobre tudo. Ela podia levar-me a qualquer parte, fazer o que ela quisesse ou até mesmo decidir o que não fazer.

Eu não quebrei ao vê-la me provocar, passando à minha frente quase como se fosse invisível. A verdade é que essa indiferença me abalou. Eu estava habituado a ter mulheres bastante atentas ao meu redor, mas a Aria sempre se comportou dessa forma indiferente ao meu encanto natural. Nunca tinha ouvindo um suspiro vir dos seus lábios sem a ter provocado por beijos e mesmo nesse momento ela mantinha o seu olhar suave, mas quase profissional. No seu estado natural as suas expressões roçavam sempre a compaixão ou a curiosidade, nunca tive nada mais do que isso dela.

Um homem, criador, logo nos recebeu preocupando-se mais com as ideias e necessidades da Aria do que as minhas. Não que eu quisesse ter uma influência na sua decisão, mas nem por um momento ela me perguntou o que podia ter até agora. A visita foi demorando, enquanto o criador foi apresentado diferentes raças caninas à Aria. Ela não se parecia importar com que raça lidava, ela apenas esticou os braços para pegar cada filhote de cachorro que aparecia à sua frente. E com um sorriso gentil acariciava cada animal quando não falava como se ele fosse um pequeno bebé.

A hora avançava. "Aria, tens de decidir… de certeza que o senhor tem de fechar o local e alimentar os animais." Eu digo, falando pela primeira vez depois do nosso pequeno desentendimento na carruagem.

Ela olhou para mim, o seu olhar já não era tão frio, mas ainda podia sentir a tensão de que a situação não passaria sem discutirmos novamente.

"Não tem problema senhor. Leve o tempo que precisar senhora." O homem diz querendo fazer um bom negócio vendendo um dos animais.

Ela acabou por se prolongar com o filhote de São Bernardo e eu percebi que ela se encantou por ele. Eu tentei uma nova abordagem. "Parece que ele te escolheu." Eu disse repousando a mão no seu ombro.

Ela olhou para mim e depois para o filhote. "Achas mesmo?"

"Sim."

"Esta raça é muito boa, eles são excelentes cães de guarda e para companhia. Mas exigem muito espaço." O vendedor informa.

"Espaço não é um problema." A Aria diz rapidamente. "Podemos levá-lo, não é?" Ela pergunta-me.

"Claro." Eu reuni-me com o criador e paguei.

O homem feliz encaminhou-nos para a saída com mais algumas indicações sobre o animal.

Não ouvi mais um som vindo da Aria, ela apenas seguia com o seu pequeno filhote ao colo que já não era assim tão pequeno quanto isso.

"Queres que o leve?"

"Não, eu estou bem." Ela diz entrando na charrete e deixando o cachorro no seu colo.

Não tardou para chegarmos a casa, a Aria ia muito entretida para notar. Quando a porta finalmente abriu ela olhou. Eu saí, ela passou-me o filhote, desceu da charrete, pegou a caixa que o Jason lhe deu e no cachorro com a outra mão. Eu morria de curiosidade para saber o que tinha naquela maldita caixa, mas não disse nada.

"Deixa as empregadas te ajudar." Eu disse vendo as empregadas se aproximar para recolher tudo o que ela tinha nos braços.

"Eu não preciso." Ela diz dispensando-as, mas elas não se afastaram.

"Deixa de te comportar como uma criança."

Ela voltou-se para mim, o seu olhar um pouco mais frio. Ela passou a caixa e a mala que tinha no braço esquerdo a uma das empregadas. "Deixe no meu quarto." Ela diz não deixando que a segunda empregada levasse o cachorro dos seus braços. "Se achas que sou uma criança porque me queres aqui."

"Eu não disse que eras uma criança… disse que estavas a agir como uma… estiveste a tarde inteira." Eu suspiro sentido uma dor de cabeça chegar. Ela estava claramente em ebulição e eu não estava na disposição de aturar mais o seu comportamento.

Ela parecia se ressentir. "E vais fazer o quê? Castigar-me, outra vez?" O silêncio seguinte foi desconfortável.

Eu lutei para não me exaltar. "Aria…" Eu comecei com calma, mas ela antecipou-se.

"Sabes que mais?" Ela diz dura. "Eu não te quero ver nem falar contigo mais hoje, boa noite Ezra." Ela diz virando-se e entrado na casa.

Eu fiquei ali parado, chocado, lutando para não correr atrás dela. Onde estava a menina gentil que esteve comigo estes dias? Tudo mudou depois de falar com o Jason, de certeza que foi ele que lhe disse alguma coisa.

"Um whiskey no meu escritório." Disse à empregada.

* * *

Passei pelo quarto dela sem me importar em saber o seu estado pela manhã. Nem perguntei à empregada se ela ia descer para o pequeno-almoço. Saí sem a ver e parti a cavalo até ao castelo. Apanhei o Jason a preparar-se para deixar os estábulos a cavalo.

"Jason!"

Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso brilhante. "Ezra, não te vi aí."

Eu parti para o assunto que me interessava. "O que falaste com a Aria ontem?"

"Porquê? Ela não te disse?" Ele riu. "Eu não revelo os segredos das senhoras com quem me encontro Ezra, devias saber."

"Toda a gente sabe o que fazes." Eu disse.

"Então porque perguntas? Problemas no paraíso? Não me digas que ela desistiu e vai te deixar mesmo antes de ficar oficial… sabes que uma fotografia numa rede social pode ser apagada muito rapidamente." Ele faz troça.

Eu ia lhe responder antes da princesa entrar e entregar um bilhete ao Jason. "Ezra! Que adorável surpresa." Ela diz com um sorriso. Ao contrário do irmão a Alison sempre foi doce e simpática.

Eu desci do cavalo. "Princesa." Eu peguei a sua mão e beijei-a solenemente. Sei que ela sempre teve um certo fascínio por mim, mas eu nunca aprovei o seu avanço.

"Por muito que me alegre falar contigo Ezra, eu tenho de ir." O Jason diz saindo a grande velocidade.

"Posso te acompanhar?" A Alison pede.

"Claro." Eu ofereço-lhe o braço e caminho para o interior do castelo onde devo encontrar o Rei.

"Vens amanhã à festa?" Ela pergunta. "Talvez queiras ser meu acompanhante?"

Não era habitual uma mulher pedir, mas estamos a falar da Alison DiLaurentis, ela pode absolutamente tudo. Claro que ela ia falar da festa e pedir-me, agora que ela era maior de idade ia tentar de tudo para me fazer namorar com ela. "Sim eu venho à festa, mas eu já tenho uma acompanhante Princesa. Seria indelicado desmarcar com ela tão em cima da hora, não concorda?"

"Hum… mas podes sempre dizer-lhe que também não podes vir e depois vais comigo." Ela diz.

"Isso é errado. Como te sentirias se eu desmarcasse algo contigo em cima da hora?"

"Muito chateada… ia pedir ao papá para te prender." Ela diz.

"Bem isso é pesado, mas acho que ela se ia sentir da mesma maneira."

"Talvez… ela é aquela menina com quem publicaste a fotografia?"

"É ela mesma."

"Vocês estão sérios?" Ela pergunta descaradamente.

"Nós estamos próximos."

"Então não estão noivos?"

"Não." Eu respondo simplesmente mesmo não querendo lhe dar satisfações.

O sorriso dela foi brilhante. "Eu vou deixar-te trabalhar, vemo-nos amanhã Erza." Ela pisca com esperança de ter algo sério comigo. Ela ainda era muito mimada e filhinha do papá apesar de ser bem decidida sobre o que quer. Infelizmente ela já tem uma obsessão séria por mim há alguns anos quando ainda era um aprendiz no castelo.

* * *

Voltando a casa encontro imediatamente o mordomo e alguns empregados para satisfazer as minhas necessidades. Não que eu precisasse disso tudo, mas o status assim me obriga.

"A Aria está bem?" Pergunto a uma das empregadas.

"A senhora não saiu do quarto todo o dia, tivemos de a servir lá." Diz ela.

Agora que os ânimos acalmaram talvez seja uma altura razoável para falarmos. Eu subi até aos quartos e bati na sua porta. Ela não respondeu, nenhum som foi ouvido. Talvez tivesse adormecido e essa foi a razão para entrar lentamente no local.

O quarto parecia ainda mais habitado do que da última vez que entrei nele. Perto do espelho num cabide estava um porta-vestidos, que exibia um elegante e ousado vestido rosa e por baixo dele uns sapatos de um tom rosado um pouco mais escuro. As pérolas rosas espalhadas pelo tule faziam a diferença entre a transparecia. A Aria ficaria deslumbrante nele, para não falar que todas as damas e senhores olharão para ela com inveja ou desejo pelo decote acentuado. Ao lado em cima da mesa de vaidade estavam as jóias condizentes que se resumia a um conjunto de pérolas rosa. Ao lado delas estava a caixa que o Jason lhe ofereceu.

"Aria?" Perguntei não fosse ela estar escondida no armário ou na casa de banho. Sem resposta aproximei-me da mesinha.

A caixa parecia ser um íman, eu não podia parar o meu movimento e curiosidade. Abri-a sem tocar o que havia no interior. Uma bela pena de escrita, tinta e folhas, um pequeno boneco de pano, um cheirinho de alfazema e o que parecia ser um colar de prata antigo com um símbolo religioso. Não havia nada preocupante no seu interior, fechei a caixa. Não me senti melhor mesmo depois de saber o seu conteúdo. Não me conseguir controlar e respeitar a sua privacidade fez-me sentir pior.

Saí e desci as escadas, a Aria não estava na sala nem no escritório. Olhei algumas notas e cartas que tinha sobre a mesa quando ouvi o seu riso familiar. Saí para o meu quarto, aproximei-me da janela e vi-a no jardim interior com o filhote que adoptou ontem. Desci para lhe falar. "Aria!" Ela olhou imediatamente na minha direcção.

"Ezra, não sabia que já estavas de volta." Ela não foi tão aberta. Podia sentir que ela estudava o meu comportamento para perceber se ainda estou chateado.

"Acho que temos de falar."

Ela concordou. "Eu sei. Peço desculpa pelo meu comportamento. Eu devia saber o meu lugar, tu pagas pelos meus serviços. Tenho de ser mais profissional."

Olhei atentamente para ela, a roupa pobre dizia-me que era um dos seus vestidos de campo. "Eu sei que fui eu a começar, mas… ver-te tão misteriosa sobre a visita ao Jason deixou-me inseguro. Nós ainda não somos tão próximos, mas acredita que eu já me importo muito contigo. Este tempo juntos pareceu para mim mais logo do que realmente foi, mas por um bom motivo. Eu não posso te perder agora."

"Ezra… Eu tenho de ser honesta. Os últimos dias têm sido um rebuliço, tanto fisicamente como emocionalmente. Passamos o dia de um lado para o outro, regras e mais regras, confortamentos." Ela acentuou essa última parte. "As emoções sobre nós parecem tão fortes e inesperadas às vezes. Perdoa-me."

"Isso quer dizer que queres ir embora?"

"O quê?" Ela pergunta incerta.

Eu aponto. "A roupa… não vais voltar?"

Com um sorriu breve e aproximando-se de mim devagar, ela falou. "Acho que não te vais ver livre de mim tão facilmente. Eu apenas coloquei este vestido porque o nosso pequeno amigo gosta de puxar o tecido dos mais longos e eu não os quero estragar."

"Oh… percebo." Eu sorri.

* * *

O cachorro estava exausto e adormeceu aos meus pés quando no sentámos um pouco no sofá de couro italiano bastante confortável que estava na sala. O Ezra via com interesse o que estava a passar na televisão. Um canal de desporto que ele gostava de ver.

Eu gostava mais de ficar nos canais de culinária onde até homens cozinhavam pratos com ingredientes que eu nem sabia dizer o nome. Quando falei disso com o Ezra ele riu e disse-me que os maiores chefes do mundo eram homens e não mulheres. Eu fiquei sem palavras, nunca na minha vida pensaria que os homens se preocupassem com a cozinha porque era a tarefa das mulheres. Outros canais que eu gostava muito era os de viagem, eles mostravam imagens de lugares tão lindos que podia ficar sem palavras por horas. O mais impressionante foi ver o mar, eu nunca o vi na minha vida sem ser na tv. Era tão lindo e cheio de vida.

O Ezra festeja quando algo aconteceu no jogo, ouviu-se sons iguais vindos da rua. "Lá fora as pessoas também estão a ver?"

"Sim." Ele sorri feliz. "Ganhamos, o jogo terminou." Ele encosta-se ouvido ainda os pareceres finais do jogo.

Eu olhei para o cachorro. "Temos de arranjar um nome para o nosso amigo de quatro patas."

"Eu pensava que já tinhas um nome para ele." O Ezra diz.

"Eu esperei para escolhermos juntos. Ele não é apenas meu, é nosso certo?" Digo.

"Certo." Eu sorri-me. Eu podia ver um pequeno brilho de satisfação vindo dele.

"A empregada contou-me sobre o Beethoven, o cão do filme. E depois deixou-me ouvir músicas do Beethoven, o compositor."

O Ezra sorriu. "A sério? O que achaste?"

"Tinha músicas bonitas, mas outras eram um pouco tristes, outras não gostei. Beethoven não é um bom nome para ele."

"Menos um nome à disposição." Ele diz divertido.

"Isto é sério, temos de dar um bom nome à criatura mais adorável e perfeita em que coloquei os olhos."

"Desculpa, mas ele não é a criatura mais adorável e perfeita." Ele diz. "Tu estás mais perto disso do que ele."

Eu olhei para ele, mas desviou o olhar quase imediatamente. _Ele estava com vergonha?_ Será que o Ezra Fitz era um romântico? Posso imaginá-lo a ser, mas ao mesmo tempo era estranho. Ele era tão explicito no departamento do desejo que a parte romântica quase numa aparecia. Eu ainda não posso dizer quando ele está apenas a fingir um sentimento, ele ainda é um mistério para mim. Para começar, havia ainda dúvidas da minha parte em relação ao que realmente aconteceu sobre a Nicole. Onde ele realmente esteve na Europa? Foi mesmo uma clínica? Ele ainda fazia terapia? Onde está a família dela? Será que eu estou em perigo? Na verdade, isso faz muito sentido… mesmo não sendo o nosso objectivo apaixonar-nos, as pessoas lá fora não sabem isso. Se a Nicole foi mesmo envenenada quer dizer que essa pessoa ainda pode andar por aí a preparar o seu próximo golpe.

"Aria?"

"Sim?"

"Estavas a pensar num nome?"

"Eu… eu não sei que nome lhe dar." Digo.

"Que tal Duque?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Já tenho um, não preciso de outro." Brinquei.

"E King?"

"Vamos esquecer os títulos."

"Ok. Zack? Sam?"

Eu olhei para o cachorro e peguei-o para o deixar no meu colo. Ele bocejou. "Eu acho que ele tem focinho de Zack."

"Zack será." O Ezra diz com um sorriso. "Tens tudo o que precisas para o baile de amanhã?"

"Sim." Tudo parecia estar a bater certo, as empregadas ajudaram-me com tudo. A única coisa que estranhei foi o olhar das empregadas quando escolhi o vestido, mas elas não comentaram nem um pouco a minha escolha. Ensinaram-me algumas danças simples de grupo e deram-me recomendações de comportamentos socialmente aceites. "Espero não te desiludir."

"Claro que não vais, apenas tens de ficar perto de mim e tudo vai correr bem."

* * *

**Para compensar o atraso da semana anterior publico esta mais cedo ;)**

**Os vestidos e alguns detalhes vão aparecer no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	10. 9

"É necessário tudo isto?" Pergunto a uma das empregadas.

"Sim senhora." Ela concorda com afinco quando deixa entrar um conjunto de profissionais no meu quarto. Eu enrolei o roupão de banho ainda mais contra mim. Reflecti sobre quão parvo deve parecer, eles devem estar habituados com estas situações diariamente. Ocuparam imediatamente o quarto e montaram os seus materiais.

"Preparada para a sua sessão de beleza senhora?" Uma das mulheres pergunta-me fazendo-me sentar na cadeira.

"Eu acho que sim."

"Vai ver que ficará deslumbrante."

Em algum momento entre a massagem capilar ou nos meus pés adormeci. Não me poderiam culpar, aquelas mulheres tinham mãos de fada. Acordaram-me mais tarde quando começaram a minha maquilhagem. O meu cabelo já estava feito com uma trança que começava na parte da frente e que se integrava num apanhado desarrumado com vários caracóis soltos e um lindo gancho de ouro rosa. As minhas unhas também já estavam feitas com o mesmo tom rosa do vestido que estava exposto sobre a cama. Com as duas mulheres à minha frente não demorou mais do que 15 minutos para estar pronta. O estilo mais dramático nos olhos e o tom de rosa nos lábios era arrebatador. Nunca me tinha sentido tão autoconsciente desde o primeiro dia em que aqui cheguei. Senti-me exposta, mas ao mesmo tempo poderosa e sensual. Perguntei-me se eu encaixava nessa personalidade de diva e decidi experimentar por esta noite. As pessoas tinham de ver o melhor de mim. Aplicar todo o conhecimento que adquiri estes dias é um requisito.

Despedi-me das mulheres e quando saíram a empregada habitual entrou. "Está muito bonita senhora. Quer colocar já o vestido? Ainda falta uma hora para sair."

"Posso vesti-lo já. Estou um pouco ansiosa… acho que já deu para perceber."

"Não tem de ficar nervosa." Ela diz. Pegando o vestido e abrindo-o para mim.

Desfiz-me do roupão e entrei no vestido. A empregada ajustou-o para mim e apertou-o. Calcei os sapatos consciente que o meu peito estava exposto pelo decote pronunciado do vestido. Fiquei de pé e olhei para o espelho. Por um momento não me reconheci.

"Está linda senhora!" Ela diz-me com um sorriso. "A sua carteira está em cima da mesa." Ela vem até mim e coloca-me os brincos e o colar de pérolas rosa.

Estava feito… nunca na minha vida pensei estar assim. A minha presença era sem dúvida forte, não seria olhada de lado como uma empregada reles ou servente. Serei apresentada como uma dama, uma das nobres senhoras da corte. O Jason estará lá, a princesa, a rainha e o rei… será algo grande.

"Com licença senhora." A empregada saiu.

A aparecia mais do que perfeita no espelho deixou-me confiante nesses últimos minutos. "O Ezra?" Perguntei à empregada que passou no corredor quando saí do quarto.

A mulher que transportava um cesto de roupas lavadas pára e olha para mim. "O senhor foi preparar-se agora."

"Obrigado." A mulher seguiu para o meu quarto onde entrou no meu quarto de vestir.

Desci as escadas com cuidado, os sapatos eram um pouco mais altos do que habitualmente uso. O decote tinha de ser ajustado frequentemente para não mostrar mais do que devia. Dirigi-me ao jardim interno, onde sabia que o meu pequeno cachorrinho estaria. "Zack! Fofinho!" Chamo assim que passei para o exterior. O cão correu na minha direcção, com as suas perninhas ainda curtas e desajeitadas. Ri ao ver a sua cauda alegre e o seu espírito desesperado por alguma atenção. Peguei-o imediatamente impedindo-o de se aproximar e arruinar o meu vestido. Rendido à minha atenção deitou-se no chão de barriga para cima para algumas festas bem onde ele gosta. "Vou voltar mais tarde, já deves estar a dormir nessa altura."

"Senhora!" A cozinheira chama-me. "Não gostaria de comer alguma coisa antes de ir? Acabei de fazer uns docinhos maravilhosos."

Eu sorri. "Claro."

A mulher rechonchuda sorri. "Venha, não deve ir para a festa com fome."

Eu puxei o vestido a uma altura onde o pequeno Zack não podia alcançar. "Vais ter de ficar fora. Não são permitidos cães na cozinha." Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim. O cheiro maravilhoso encheu os meus pulmões. "Cheira muito bem."

"Venha, tenho muito para experimentar." A cozinheira chefe diz apontando para a longa mesa cheia de taças com doces. "Não se acanhe, pode comer de todos."

"Todos?" Eu ri. "Isto é muita coisa." Eu reflecti.

"Ora, a menina ainda está tão magra." Ela diz olhando para mim e fazendo-me olhar para mim também.

"Acha?"

"Os homens gostam de ter onde agarrar." Ela pisca-me o olho. "A senhora é muito bonita de qualquer forma, todas nós sabemos como o duque se sente em relação a si." Eu percebi o à vontade das empregadas em falar comigo, afinal todas nós temos as mesmas raízes.

"Ele disse alguma coisa?"

"Muita coisa se diz com um simples olhar, mas quando estamos enamorados nem notamos isso."

"Eu não estou enamorada." Ela não disse nada. "Eu sou quase como uma… uma prostituta." Eu digo pela primeira vez em voz alto o que já correu no meu pensamento.

"Mas não é, o duque não trataria assim uma prostituta. Não se rebaixe querida. Você sente algo especial quando está perto dele, não é?"

"Eu sinto-me pequena perto dele. Completamente burra ao mesmo tempo."

A mulher olha para mim séria. "Temos de falar mais vezes as duas."

* * *

"Aria?"

"A senhora desceu para o jardim." Diz o Rafael assustando-me entrando na sala.

"Obrigado." Começando o meu caminho.

"Senhor!" Eu parei. "Não acha improcedente levar a senhora Aria tão cedo? Parece-me que a ida é prematura, acho que ela não está preparada para lidar com tudo o que pode acontecer." Ele diz.

"Ela tem feito um bom trabalho e é muito inteligente."

"Não digo o contrário senhor."

Obviamente a protecção da Aria estava ao meu cuidado. Se ela ficar por perto nada de mal acontecerá, o Jason não tentará aproveitar a oportunidade para se aproximar e nem as más línguas a abordariam de maneira inapropriada. Ninguém se atreveria a rebaixá-la na minha frente. De qualquer forma, estarão mais preocupados com a festa e o status que isso lhes trará.

"Até logo Rafael."

"Boa festa senhor."

Ao chegar ao pátio o pequeno cachorro está a ganir para a porta da cozinha. "O que se passa?" O cão automaticamente abana o rabo para mim e tenta alcançar-me o mais rapidamente possível para festas. "Vamos lá." Eu peguei o cachorro. "A tua dona está lá dentro?" O cão estava muito eufórico. "Certo." Eu devolvi-o ao chão e entrei na cozinha.

_"Coma mais este."_

"Está delicioso, isto é um pecado." Ouvi a Aria dizer do fundo da cozinha.

"A Rose prendeu-te aqui." Eu ri ao ver a Aria com uma taça de mouse de chocolate caseira na mão, uma colher cheia na boca e os cantos dos lábios ligeiramente sujos com chocolate. Mesmo assim no momento que o olhar dela parou em mim foi como se o tempo congelasse, a beleza dela era hipnotizante. O meu estômago revirou e a mesma sensação que sentia quando estava perto da Nicole voltou, mas não era mais a sensação das ligeiras borboletas no estômago que costumava sentir. A sensação era forte, como se quisessem sair. Impedindo-me de fazer qualquer coisa racional, só podia ficar nervoso ao seu redor. Como se eu fosse a borboleta a caminhar para a sua luz.

Ela deu-me um sorriso de boca fechada enquanto deixava a taça de lado e limpou a boca antes de se levantar. A figura dela de pé naquele vestido era ainda mais avassaladora. O meu coração acelerou um pouco quando ela se aproximou. "Devemos partir?" Ela pergunta.

"Está linda, absolutamente perfeita." Foi a única coisa que consegui em resposta.

Ela sorri, olhou para baixo parecia envergonhada mesmo com aquela presença poderosa que ela vestia. "Obrigada." Ela aproximou-se um pouco. "Estás encantador." Ela alisou a gola do meu casaco.

O meu coração bateu duas vezes mais rápido. Levei a mão ao canto do seu lábio para limpar um pouco de chocolate que ficou e inconscientemente provei. A tensão cresceu, ela tocou no local onde eu lhe toquei. O olhar dela foi confuso, mas um pouco esperançoso. _Ela quer que eu lhe toque? Ela gosta de ser mais íntima? _Eu ainda não sei… tudo parece um mistério com ela. Era como voltar à adolescência. Uma hora ela queria estar nos meus braços, outra ela sugeria um beijo e no fim ainda acabava por dormir na minha cama mesmo com contratempos pelo meio.

"É melhor irmos." Eu disse limpando a voz.

"Não quer comer nada antes Senhor Ezra? Quase não comeu nada hoje." A cozinheira pergunta.

"Eu estou bem obrigado." As borboletas já me mantinham cheio e a ansiedade trataria do resto. "Mas guarde para quando voltarmos."

"Sim senhor."

Ofereci o braço à dama da noite. Nada me faria afastar o olhar dela.

* * *

O castelo estava diferente, as luzes traziam um ambiente romântico, clássico e festivo. Na rua já se ouvia a orquestra a tocar no interior, as janelas estavam amplamente abertas para deixar o som fluir livremente. Algumas pessoas conviviam no exterior, impecavelmente vestidas. Os empregados iam circulando com bandejas de bebidas pelos grupos tendo a certeza de que todos estavam servidos. "É sempre assim?"

"É sempre assim, mas ainda não viste nada." Ele oferece-me um copo da bandeja de um servente e servir-se ele mesmo com outro. "Não temos de entrar, aqui fora já temos muita gente para conviver."

"E perdemos a melhor parte?"

"Lá dentro também serás mais notada." Ele diz.

Fomos caminhando lentamente, o Ezra foi passando por alguns grupos de convidados. Todos me sorriram quando fui apresentada. O caminho pareceu mais longo do que realmente era pelas paragens. "Mãe!" Eu levantei imediatamente o olhar para a mulher alta, morena, impecável e chique. _Aquela era a mãe do Ezra?_ Eu perdi-me na sua aparência. A mulher olhou para mim com atenção, parecia que me estava a despir com o olhar. "Aria, esta é a minha mãe, Dianne. Mãe, esta é a Aria Montgomery."

"Nunca nos vimos, pois não?" Ela perguntou-me.

"Não senhora."

Ela olhou interrogativamente para o Ezra. "A Aria está a viver comigo."

"O quê?" A mulher perguntou baixo e aproximou-se dele. "Como vivem juntos? Casaste com ela sem me dizer?" Ela pergunta referindo-se a mim como uma qualquer. Isso doeu um pouco mais do que deveria.

"Não mãe, nós não estamos juntos dessa maneira."

"Ezra… esquece… sabes que não sou a favor das tuas escolhas. Tu não estavas bem e agora vens com ela?"

"Eu estou bem e importo-me com ela."

"Estou a ver. Espero que saibas o que estás a fazer."

"Eu sei. Nós vamos entrar." O Ezra disse guiando-me para o interior.

Ela concordou, nós passamos. A uma distância segura olhei para o Ezra. "Ela não gostou de mim?"

"Dianne Fitz não gosta de ninguém que não seja ela própria. Tu não és o problema."

Eu sentia-me mais próxima da realidade. A Nicole viveu assim, rodeada por este tipo de pessoas. Na minha cabeça fazia sentido que ela fosse mais uma das suspeitas da morte da Nicole. O mais importante era saber sobre os seus inimigos. Ela era dama de companhia no castelo. Não sei ao certo se só isso é um factor para criar inimigos. De qualquer forma tenho de estar atenta e assimilar tudo à minha volta.

"Não te preocupes com a minha mãe. Ela nunca está por perto." O Ezra complementa, talvez pelo meu silêncio pensativo.

"Bem… eu apenas gostava que ela não me tivesse olhado como… uma prostituta no final."

"Aria… não importa o que pensam, nós sabemos a verdade e tu não és isso para mim." Eu concordei. "Vamos tomar o elevador para a sala do trono." O Ezra leva-me para uma zona sem convidados.

"Tens a certeza que é por aqui?"

"Nos dias de festa os convidados usam as grandes escadas para lhes dar uma impressão de uma grande entrada."

"Então nós vamos pelos fundos?" Pergunto sem saber ao certo o plano dele.

Ele parou e olhou para mim. "Eu não tenho vergonha de ti."

Eu fiquei chocada sem saber o que ele queria dizer. "O que…?"

"Ouve… se eu te trouxe é porque isto é algo importante para ti, mas eu não quero fazer uma entrada forçada contigo. Todos olhariam para ti assim que o teu nome for dito em voz alta na apresentação. Eu quero ser discreto, difundir-te calmamente e isso não tem nada a ver com vergonha. Tu és uma mulher incrível, absolutamente linda e altruísta…"

"Porque me estás a dizer isso agora?"

"Porque… mesmo quando estamos chateados eu sei que tens razão. E… porque não te tenho dito o suficiente."

"O suficiente?" Eu senti como se ele se estivesse a abrir para mim. Como se ele quisesse tirar algo do seu peito. Algo profundo sobre o que ele sente por mim ou sobre mim. Eu queria saber.

"EZRAAA…"

Nós dois olhamos para o fundo do corredor. Era a princesa, eu reconhecia das fotografias e a tiara na cabeça dizia tudo.

"Alison…" O Ezra disse enquanto ela praticamente correu para ele.

Eu fiquei sem jeito, ela parece conhecer bem o Ezra. Quero sair, falar com outra pessoa, mas estava colada ao Ezra por toda a noite. Toda a atenção que ele lhe estava a dar era doentia. Por um momento pensei sentir a pequena pontada de ciúmes, mas isso era ridículo. Eu não podia ter ciúmes… o Ezra não é nada mais que o meu tutor na corte e patrão, eu não posso misturar as coisas. De qualquer forma eu podia ver o interesse dela no Ezra, ela tem claramente uma paixão por ele e não deixa de a esconder de toda a corte. A única questão é… _Porque o Ezra não fica com ela? _Eles pertencem ao mesmo círculo social, ela é absolutamente deslumbrante e podre de rica.

No meio de todos os gritinhos e risinhos dela o Ezra parou-a. "Alison, estou acompanhado esta noite."

O olhar dela rapidamente caiu em mim, se o olhar matasse eu estava tão morta… respirei fundo e baixei-me ligeiramente para ela. Ela era mais uma suspeita… ela tinha oportunidade para fazer a vida da pobre Nicole num inferno.

"Quase me esqueci Z. Bem… eu vou subir. Vamos meninas." Ela chamou as suas damas e partiram.

Suspirei aliviada por não se ter dirigido a mim. "Ela não ficou mesmo nada feliz por me ver."

"Ela já tem uma paixoneta por mim há anos. Vai-lhe passar." O Ezra diz.

"Porque não lhe pedes em casamento?"

"É simples eu não me senti assim por ela."

"Mas era a tua oportunidade… disseste que nunca casarias por amor."

"Não… eu disse que tu nunca casarias por amor. Eu sou uma história completamente diferente… eu já amei… nunca voltarei a amar, a minha alma gémea partiu cedo demais e a Alison precisa de um príncipe que cuide bem dela."

"Pode ser que estejas enganado, um novo amor pode te sorrir um dia. A minha mãe sempre diz que cada panela tem a sua tampa." Eu sorri-lhe. "Alguma tampa lhe deve servir… apenas tem de procurar bem." Ele não disse nada. Acho que ele não queria falar sobre isso. "Vamos subir?"

Ele concordou.

* * *

**Os vestidos e alguns detalhes vão aparecer no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	11. 10

"Como foi na Europa Ezra?" Pergunta um conde.

"Magnifico, gostaria de voltar e visitar outros reinos. Eles estão muito mais avançados do que nós."

Por mais que quisesse ficar atenta à conversa não era capaz. O Ezra respondia e conversava com toda a facilidade, mas o que eu podia fazer? As senhoras não me puxavam para o seu canto e fofocavam comigo, no entanto, os olhares delas na minha direcção eram regulares. Apanhei também alguns olhares famintos de homens para o meu decote, mas tentei ignorar e sentir-me confiante. Eles não farão nada enquanto tiver sobre a protecção do Ezra.

Eu continuei entretida a olhar para o Rei e a Rainha, eles ficavam sentados nos seus tronos. Fascinados com os seus convidados. Alguns deles aproximavam-se para trocar algumas palavras. Atrás deles apareceu o Jason, acompanhado por uma linda rapariga loira sorridente. Pela proximidade podia dizer que ela é a companhia da sua noite, talvez a festa continuasse pela noite dentro para eles. A fama tinha sempre de vir de algum lado e ele é sem dúvida um mulherengo (afinal ele pode tudo). Eu olhei para o Ezra, ele continuava a responder ao homem que estava à sua frente. Para lá dele estava a Alison sentada numa mesa rodeada com as suas damas, tinha aperitivos e bebidas à sua frente e o mesmo olhar pouco feliz na minha direcção.

"Ezra!" Eu interrompi a conversa dele com o homem mais velho. Ele olhou para mim à procura da razão para a interrupção. "Podemos dançar quando terminares?"

"Claro querida." Ele sorri para mim e continua a sua conversa.

Eu sorri. Em breve poderia parar de pensar em todos os olhares, todas as fofocas que devem estar a correr as bocas daquelas pessoas sobre mim. O meu olhar bateu novamente na Alison e nas companheiras. Elas estavam vestidas discretamente, quase com o mesmo estilo de vestido que o Ezra escolheu para o meu dia-a-dia. A Alison era a única que se destacava pelo vestido trabalhado e pesado que apresentava. Os nossos vestidos não eram idênticos em nada. O meu era revelador, leve e sofisticado. _À moda parisiense. _Disse o Ezra, orgulhando-se de me ver com ele. O estilo do reino era mais conservador e só isso já era com certeza um factor para me destacar no meio do mar de pessoas na sala. Eu até gostava desse estilo conservador… assim não seria o centro de todas as atenções, nem "comida" para aqueles olhos famintos.

As damas dela riram quando a Alison disse alguma coisa, riram ainda mais depois de mais alguma troca de palavras entre elas. Eu desviei o olhar para o homem que estava ainda interessado na história do Ezra pela Europa. Eu sabia que nem tudo aquilo era verdade, pelo que ele me fez crer passou uma longa temporada numa clínica então era impossível ter feito toda aquela viagem em tempo record.

O homem finalmente saiu e tinha a atenção do Ezra novamente só para mim. Eu queria perguntar-lhe sobre a conversa que estávamos a ter e o que ele queria me dizer, mas apareceu algo pessoal para se falar ali. "Já podemos dançar?"

"Não queres beber nada primeiro?"

"Não, estou bem."

Ele guiou-me pela multidão para o espaço onde vários casais dançavam. Ficamos numa posição clássica, uma mão com a minha e a outra na minha cintura enquanto a minha se apoiava no ombro dele. "Desculpa estou a ser um péssimo acompanhante. Não te estou a dar a atenção que mereces." Ele diz. "Como ainda não estive em nenhuma festa depois da minha chegada todos querem saber como foi."

"Eu percebo." Eu sorri para ele.

"De qualquer forma está a correr muito bem." Ele diz.

"Isso depende. Eu tenho a certeza de que a princesa me quer matar ou algo assim."

Ele ficou tenso e olhou na direcção dela. "Desculpa Ezra, não te queria fazer lembrar…" Eu suspirei. "Eu estou a estragar tudo… é melhor ficar calada."

"Não lhe ligues." Ele olha para mim. "Ela vai cair na realidade algum dia. Eu não sou dela."

"Eu só gostava de não estar na linha de ataque dela. Tenho a certeza que ela deve estar a pensar tirar-me do caminho de alguma maneira."

"Não… fica tranquila."

A partir daí só veio diversão, as danças começaram e no meio de toda aquela animação acabei por acabar com outro par. O Ezra já ia longe quando finalmente vi com quem ele estava a dançar parei. A Alison era toda sorrisos com ele. Eu encontrei uma cadeira para descansar um pouco.

Do nada líquido tinto tingiu o meu vestido, olhei para a responsável. Uma das damas da Alison… _claro_. "Desculpa. Tropecei no meu vestido, acidentes acontecem." Diz ela desculpando-se, mas algo nela não era tão genuíno.

Os sussurros à minha volta ficaram ensurdecedores. "Onde fica a casa de banho?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Eu levo-te lá." Outra diz.

Eu comecei a temer o pior… elas queriam tirar-me dali. Eu estava a deixar acontecer, seguindo-as. A mais forte encostou-me à parede da casa de banho. "O que se passa?"

"É melhor ficares fora do caminho da Alison, ela consegue tudo o que quer." Ela diz.

"Eu não quero estar no caminho ela."

"Então é melhor afastares-te do Ezra."

"Eu não posso fazer isso."

"Nós estamos a avisar-te. Fica fora do nosso caminho."

"Senão o quê?" Eu procurei alguma confiança dentro de mim. "Vocês não podem fazer nada. Eu e o Ezra vamos deixar a corte e não podem fazer nada."

Elas pareciam surpresas, mas ainda assim falaram. "Eu não sei de onde vens, mas isto não funciona assim. Ele sempre terá uma ligação ao reino mesmo fora. As festas vão continuar e tu não és bem-vinda aqui." Ela puxou a manga do meu vestido rasgando-a.

"Porquê?" A minha voz tremeu. "O que eu fiz para me odiarem tanto?"

"A Alison não gosta de ti." Elas eram autênticos fantoches, moças de recados dela. "Sabes onde fica a saída certo?"

Eu apenas concordei e elas saíram.

Eu voltei a respirar ainda nervosa. Olhei para a minha aparência no espelho. Pouco tinha de perfeito agora. Uma grande mancha de vinho cobria o tecido da cintura até meio da saia. A manga estaca arruinada e eu não tinha mais nada para fazer ali.

* * *

Olhei para o salão à procura da Aria, mas não a vi em lugar nenhum. Parei. "O que se passa Ezra?" A Alison perguntou.

"Eu tenho de ir."

"Onde?"

"Procurar a minha acompanhante."

Ela riu. "Porquê? De certeza que ela se deve estar a divertir. Fica comigo mais um pouco."

Eu puxei-a para fora da multidão dançante. "Alison tens de perceber que eu aprecio a tua companhia, mas será sempre apenas isso."

Ela olhou para mim séria. "Porquê?" Ela quase gritou atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas.

"Eu tenho sentimentos por ela."

Ela ficou em silêncio por pouco tempo. "Eu nunca fui rejeitada… não era para ser assim." Ela diz.

"Não… não deverias correr atrás de mim. Sabes que o teu pai está à procura de noivo para ti."

"Podias ser tu, ele aceitaria."

"Desculpa Alison, eu não estou disponível. Tenho de ir."

"NÃO ME PODES DEIXAR ASSIM EZRA!" Ouvi-a gritar já estava fora da sala. Aquilo valeria um bom momento de fofocas para os blogues e revistas da corte… tudo o que eu não queria… porque tudo o que vem da família DiLaurentis tem de ser tão difícil?

Eu corri pelas salas disponíveis, ela não estava em parte nenhuma. Saí para o jardim. "Então? Já perdeste a companhia?" A minha mãe pergunta.

"Perdi-a numa dança, não a encontro."

"Devias ter tomado melhor conta dela."

"Se não vais ajudar não vale a pena comentares."

"Porque não a procuras nos coches?" A minha mãe pergunta com um sorriso diabólico de quem sabe mais do que quer contar. Eu não lhe respondi e parti para os coches.

"Aria?" Eu chamei ao ver o coche que nos trouxe para a festa. Ela estava encostada no degrau de acesso as suas mãos cobriam o rosto. Na fraca luz podia ver a macha no seu vestido e a manga desfeita. "O que aconteceu?"

"Nada." Ela diz rapidamente tentando limpar as lágrimas do rosto. A maquilhagem à prova de água já começava a perder o seu efeito e os seus olhos já estavam borrados.

"Isto não é nada."

"Foram as damas da Alison. Um pequeno aviso para eu sair, mas não tem problema eu não pertenço aqui." Ela confessou.

"Tens tanto direito de estar aqui como elas."

"Nós sabemos que não. Eu não pertenço aqui Ezra. Podemos voltar?" Ela pede.

Eu concordei, ajudando-a a subir. O cocheiro partiu assim que entrámos. Eu abracei-a junto ao meu peito. Eu não sabia o que podia dizer para a fazer sentir melhor então fiquei em silêncio.

* * *

As empregadas ajudaram-me a trocar, nenhuma delas fez um único comentário ou pergunta. Foram bastantes gentis comigo e desapareceram deixando-me sozinha sentada à frente do espelho. Cara limpa, cabelo penteado e camisa de dormir.

Cada vez era mais claro para mim que a Alison era a responsável pela morte da Nicole. Caso não tenha sido uma doença de verdade. Ela devia odiar a Nicole, ela deve ter pedido a uma das suas damas para o fazer. "Não a devias odiar Aria." Digo para o espelho. Mas ela é tão venenosa e mentirosa. Não olha a meios para atingir os seus objectivos. Ela é completamente doente e isso vê-se logo pelas suas serventes. Não posso fazer nada. Uma lágrima deixou o meu olho. Respirei fundo para me acalmar. Chorar não ia resolver nada.

Alguém bateu à porta para minha surpresa, acordando-me dos meus pensamentos. Limpei a lágrima rapidamente. "Quem é?"

_"Sou eu."_ A voz do Ezra do lado de fora.

"Entra." Eu levantei-me. Preparando-me para algumas palavras de preocupação dele.

Ele entra e fecha a porta. "Trouxe isto para te alegrar." Ele diz mostrando uma taça modesta de mousse de chocolate com duas colheres nela.

Eu sorri-lhe. Só ele podia pensar nisso. "Não devia comer tanta, vou acabar gorda."

"Gorda? Acho que estás um pouco longe disso fica descansada." Ele sentou-se e encostou-se na cabeceira da cama.

Eu segui-o ficando ao lado dele. Não tardou para ele mesmo me colocar uma colherada de mousse na boca fazendo-me comer um pouco daquela tentação.

"Queres falar-me o que te disseram?"

"Eu já te disse o que me disseram. Fizeram-me ir até à casa de banho para me darem o recado."

"Eu devia ter ficado de olho em ti."

"Não tem problema Ezra, estavas a divertir-te com a Alison." Eu só tenho de aceitar que serei sempre a segunda opção e que o Ezra ficará bem desde que a Alison tenha o que quer.

Ele fez-me olhá-lo. "Não digas isso. Quando percebi que tinhas desaparecido… bem… a Alison fez um escândalo que de certeza vai aparecer nas revistas de amanhã."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ela disse que quer que eu case com ela."

"Eu sei que não queres, mas devias fazê-lo Ezra. O amor pode aparecer depois."

"Eu disse-lhe que não ia acontecer."

"Ezra… ela vai querer vingança por isso. Ela vai me procurar… e vai descobrir quem eu sou." Eu chorei. "Vão me expulsar do reino. Ela vai arruinar a minha família." Eu chorei.

"Ela não vai fazê-lo."

"Tu tens de ir e pedir-lhe desculpa."

"Ouve-me Aria." Ele agarrou-me pelos ombros, tirando-me do meu estado de pensamento e preocupação. "Tens de parar, ela não vai fazer nada contigo, eles não te vão expulsar e vai ficar tudo bem contigo." Eu fiquei em silêncio. "Eu não posso casar-me se eu não sinto nada por ela." Ele continuou.

"Isto é demais para mim Ezra. Eu pensei que ia conseguir me ajustar, mas agora percebo que não vou conseguir. Eu acho que vou voltar para casa. É o melhor para todos."

"Não é o melhor para mim Aria." Ele diz.

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Só estás a pensar em ti. Que tudo vai ter consequências para ti, mas e eu? Não importa o que eu sinto? O que eu sinto por ti?"

"O que sentes por mim? Tu disseste que entre nós nunca…"

"Eu tenho sentimentos por ti Aria."

Eu fiquei de queixo caído. "O quê?"

"Eu temo que me tenha apaixonado por ti. Eu ainda não sei se é mesmo isso ou outra coisa, mas eu preciso que fiques, eu preciso saber se o que sinto é real e não da minha cabeça. Eu pensei que nunca sentiria novamente, eu estou tão confuso como tu, mas… quando entraste na minha vida tudo mudou."

"Tu não estás apaixonado por mim." Eu afastei-me dele. "Isso é impossível eu estou aqui há poucos dias."

"Mas já nos conhecemos à um pouco mais do que isso." Ele diz.

"Tu não te estás a apaixonar por mim Ezra, tu estás a criar uma pessoa. Eu não sou uma dama nobre, não sou pérolas e vestidos novos todos os dias nem sapatos caros. Tu estás a fazer-me parecer perfeita quando eu não sou nada disto." Ele parecia abalado. "Desculpa Ezra."

"Não tens de pedir, eu já sabia que não sentes nada por mim."

"Eu sinto." Ele olhou para mim. "Eu preocupo-me contigo… muito."

Ele sorriu para o chão antes de se levantar da cama e caminhar para a porta.

"Ezra espera. Estás chateado comigo?"

"Não. Eu estou chateado comigo por pedir tanto de ti."

_Boa Aria… és uma idiota. Tens medos… só tens de lhe contar._ "Eu só não quero morrer."

Ele olhou para mim. "Elas ameaçaram a tua vida?"

"Não. Mas eu tenho medo… A tua mãe não gosta de mim, depois a princesa e as damas… eu nunca pensei que fosse assim. Que tivessem tanto ódio de uma pessoa que nunca viram só porque sou uma pequena ameaça no seu caminho. Eu senti-me pequena no meio de tudo isto, como é que podes algum dia te apaixonar por mim quando todos te dizem que não? Não é certo um nobre se envolver com uma pessoa do campo. Tu tens tudo… porquê eu?"

"Porque tu és especial. E tu tens razão, não és pérolas nem vestidos. Mas bolas… ficas tão bem neles. E quando és rebelde e falas mexes comigo, cada fibra do meu ser diz-me que te quer. Mesmo agora… eu quero-te proteger." Ele aproximou-se. "Ninguém encostará um dedo em ti novamente. Para isso terá de passar por mim."

"Não faças nada louco por mim."

Ele sorri. "Por ti farei qualquer coisa." Ele beija o meu rosto e sai.

_Merda… Ele gosta mesmo de mim… e agora? _

* * *

**Os vestidos e alguns detalhes vão aparecer no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	12. 11

**As coisas vão aquecer neste capítulo! Apreciem!**

* * *

"Vamos Jack." Ele acompanhou-me.

O Ezra saiu este sábado para visitar um reino vizinho, algo que eu aprendi com as empregadas ser sinónimo de sessão de terapia. Estou a viver com o Ezra há precisamente 74 dias e nada de sério aconteceu entre nós. Ele falava comigo cordialmente, debatíamos por horas quando ele assim queria. Ele não voltou a dizer que tinha sentimentos por mim e comportava-se sempre como um simples amigo perto de mim. Eu sinto que ele quer ficar mais próximo, mas sempre se retrai e afasta-se de mim quando brincamos. _Mesmo quando eu queria estar mais perto dele._

A tecnologia já não é estranha para mim, consigo fazer tudo com ela como se tivesse crescido com ela. Compreendi o interesse das pessoas pelos aparelhos, em partilhar as suas conquistas e até desafios. Ainda me parecia algo vazio, mas era o que tinha para além das empregadas do palacete.

Nunca mais fomos a nenhuma festa, muito pelo escândalo que surgiu entre a Alison e o Ezra. Se em algum momento queria aparecer, agora já não. O quarto era a minha toca segura e nunca me senti melhor do que sozinha na companhia do meu pequeno amigo peludo. Posso dizer que isso preocupou o Ezra daí a autorização para sair durante o dia com a condição de ficar por perto da casa.

"Senhora Aria." A cozinheira apanha-me a subir do jardim para os quartos.

"O que se passa Rose?"

"Pensei que poderia falar consigo."

"Sim, diga." Eu sorri para ela.

"É sobre o senhor Ezra."

"O que se passa com ele?" Não percebi nenhum comportamento estranho dele nessa manhã.

"Bem, ele vem a parecer mais desanimado este último mês. Passou-se algo entre vocês?"

"Não." Eu tentei pensar. "Talvez seja mesmo por isso que ele está desanimado." Eu tentei ficar confortável com o assunto. "A verdade é que o Ezra é um cavalheiro. Ele dá-me todo o espaço que eu quero e eu tenho vindo a aproveitar-me disso. Ele disse-me que… tem sentimentos por mim."

"E o que você fez?" Ela interrompeu-me.

"Nada… eu deixei ficar assim, mas na verdade depois de tanto tempo com ele… eu comecei a gostar dele. Ele é um homem incrível, mas eu não sei se lhe devo dizer… eu tenho medo de que ele já não sinta nada por mim. Eu nem sei o que ele faz na terapia… talvez esteja a tentar livrar-se desses sentimentos."

"Mas a senhora gosta mesmo dele? Está apaixonada pelo senhor Ezra ou ama-o?"

"Eu… eu li que amar é cuidar, zelar, proteger e estar lá a cada momento de necessidade. É não ter dúvidas… não ter vergonha de demonstrar qualquer afecto." Eu suspirei.

"Eu acho que a Aria só tem de superar esses medos, o senhor vai aceitar."

"Ele disse que estava apaixonado. Ele agia tão impulsivo perto de mim, mas depois isso terminou."

"Talvez o senhor tenha descoberto algo."

"Que não está apaixonado?"

"Que ele a ama e respeita-a."

"Mas… ele disse sem sentimentos… e eu faço sempre um esforço para ser o mais profissional possível. Mas na verdade eu não o quero deixar, nem que ele se esqueça de mim. Eu preciso estar perto dele."

"Vocês têm tantas barreiras à vossa volta. Só se tem de libertar disso, diga-lhe o que sente."

"Assim simples? Quando ele chegar digo que o amo?"

"Não… oiça. Eu vou fazer um jantar caprichado, vou dizer para colocarem a mesa com o melhor serviço e com o vinho preferido do senhor."

"Isso parece-me bem."

"A senhora ainda toma a pílula que o médico lhe deu, não é?"

"Sim, todos os dias. Isso quer dizer que…?"

"Sim…"

Eu mordi o lábio. "E digo-lhe antes ou depois?"

"Bem… tem de seduzir a atenção dele primeiro."

"Seduzir… certo." Eu repeti sem saber como o fazer.

"Coloque aqueles conjuntos de lingerie bonitos que tem guardados."

"Hum…"

"Não fique nervosa. Tem de falar com ele durante o jantar, ficar perto dele e dar-lhe a entender que quer passar a noite com ele sem lhe dizer por essas palavras. De certeza que depois de um bom copo de vinho ele não vai ter muitos filtros… depois leva-o até ao quarto no final da noite e já está."

"Parece fácil… e depois? Eu nunca…"

"Pois…" Ela estala os dedos. "Aí entra a lingerie sexy… quando ele menos esperar tira o vestido e deixa-o olhar o seu corpo." Ela pareceu satisfeita com a ideia. "Depois só tem de avançar… beijá-lo e tal… essa é a parte fácil… depois de o envolver só tem de esperar, ele vai fazer tudo por ele."

"E se ele tiver dúvidas ou não quiser?"

"Quando ele a vir ali à frente dele praticamente nua não vão existir dúvidas… se ele não estiver muito disposto antes disso apenas o beije e faça-o tocá-la."

"Certo… obrigado, acho eu."

"Vai correr tudo bem, vocês só precisam de um empurrão."

* * *

_"Talvez esteja na altura de avançar Ezra. Tem lhe dado muito espaço e tudo o que ela quer, agora está na hora de ter algo de volta. Tem de falar com ela e dizer o que sente ou em algum momento vai perdê-la."_

_"Mas…"_

_"As mulheres gostam de homens decididos que sabem o que querem, avance e diga-lhe. Está na hora de ser mais assertivo."_

As palavras do terapeuta não pararam na minha cabeça. Não posso continuar a massacrar-me por algo que eu mesmo impus, sem sentimentos… isso foi o que eu pensei antes de conhecer a Aria. Depois disso não conseguir parar de pensar nela. A atracção, a química, o brilho… o seu corpo, o seu sorriso, o seu cheiro… quem no seu perfeito juízo podia negar-lhe qualquer sentimento?

Parei finalmente em casa, o cavalo precisava do seu descanso e eu também. "Ezra, já é tão tarde… estava à tua espera para jantar." Ela ajudou-me com o casaco.

"Desculpa-me…" Parei quando a olhei atrapalhado. "A viagem entre reinos demora sempre um pouco. Está tudo bem?" Perguntei ao vê-la completamente preparada para uma festa no palácio, mesmo sem ser dia para tal evento.

"Tudo certo. E tu estás bem?"

"Apenas um pouco cansado da viagem."

Olhei para ela e segui-a. "Eu pedi à Rose um jantar especial para compensar a viagem." Ela diz.

Eu peguei-a pelo braço. "Deixa-me olhar para ti." Ela tinha arrojado na maquilhagem, queria beijar aqueles lábios vermelhos e carnudos, mas contive-me. O cabelo dela estava solto em ondas perfeitas e o vestido vermelho era arrebatador e provocador. "Qual a ocasião especial?"

"Eu… eu percebi que estavas um pouco triste quando saíste." Ela diz. "Eu pensei que isto podia alegrar um pouco o teu dia… ou pelo menos a tua noite." Ela aproximou-se um pouco mais de mim e beijou-me no rosto. "Vamos antes que fique frio?" Ela pegou a minha mão e permiti que ela me guiasse.

A sala estava um pouco mais escura do que o habitual, várias velas iluminavam o espaço. A varanda estava aberta, não havia vento esta noite. "Estás a tentar queimar-me a casa com as velas?"

"Estão protegidas." Ela diz.

Puxei a cadeira dela e ela sentou-se. O olhar dela seguiu-me, as empregadas tiraram as cúpulas metálicas de cima dos pratos e começamos a nossa refeição. O vinho foi servido da minha reserva especial e adequava-se à ocasião por algum motivo. Os meus sentidos foram-se envolvendo com a bebida e a minha curiosidade sobre as intenções da Aria aumentou. A conversa fluiu tão facilmente como o vinho aparecia no meu copo. Quando senti o torpor alegre chegar parei, mantive-me quieto e deixei-a falar de como era interessante o livro que ela estava a ler. Essa era também a oportunidade perfeita para lhe contar sobre os meus sentimentos, pelo menos a coragem líquida estava a fazer o seu efeito.

"Eu tenho de te dizer uma coisa." Interrompi-a. Ela olhou para mim com curiosidade. "Estás ainda mais linda esta noite."

"Obrigado Ezra." Ela corou um pouco com o elogio e bebeu um pouco do seu vinho. Ela não bebeu tanto quanto eu, mas para quem não estava habituado era uma boa quantidade para ter alguma abertura. Ela estava mais faladora e mais sorridente. "Já é tarde vamos subir?" Ela olhou para o relógio.

"Eu gostava de não ter de dormir só para te admirar um pouco mais." Eu disse enquanto me levantava e lhe oferecia a mão para subirmos. "Ainda não é tarde, podemos conversar um pouco mais lá em cima."

Ela não hesitou e ergueu-se caminhado comigo. "Como quiseres."

Era a oportunidade perfeita para lhe dizer sobre a minha decisão. "No meu quarto ou no teu?"

"No teu." Diz ela. Parecia um pouco hesitante na sua resposta, mas não fiz caso.

Deixei-a entrar. Sentei-me junto da cabeceira da cama e desfiz os primeiros botões da camisa. "Eu tomei uma decisão sobre nós." Ela olhou para mim. "Senta-te."

Ela ficou afastada e sentou-se no fundo da cama a olhar para mim. "Não te importas que tire os sapatos?"

"Não." E ela começou a mover a quantidade fenomenal de tecido escarlate. "Eu percebi que talvez esteja na altura de ser honesto sobre o que sinto…" Eu parei de falar para a ver tirar o primeiro sapato, principalmente a forma como ela expôs o decote enquanto o fazia.

"O que sentes?" Ela pergunta num sussurro enquanto olha para mim intensamente movendo mais uma vez o tecido. Desta vez uma enorme racha no vestido expôs a perna dela quase na totalidade revelando a pele delicada e perfeita. Ela tirou o sapato com cuidado nunca tirando os olhos de mim. Ela aproximou-se sobre a cama. Parecia uma predadora e eu a sua presa.

"Eu…" Limpei a voz. "Eu disse-te uma vez, mas estava contra tudo o que eu te pedi. Eu deixei-te no teu espaço, mas eu não posso deixa apenas ficar assim para sempre."

"Eu concordo." Ela diz um pouco mais baixo quase num sussurro sedutor.

"Eu retiro o que disse no início. Eu quero sentir a nossa conexão." Ela tocou na minha camisa, a mão quente dela subiu até ao meu ombro. "Eu quero estar contigo, romanticamente." Eu disse.

"Eu também." Ela diz antes de se aproximar lentamente dos meus lábios e me beijar. Eu não podia impedir algo que eu também queria e ela foi quem deu o primeiro passo por isso ela queria isto definitivamente. "Ezra…" O sussurro dela era desejoso, quase como um gemido. Um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo. Puxei-a para mim, procurando aprofundar o beijo.

* * *

Estava praticamente sobre ele quando quebrei a nossa ligação e me levantei. "Vais embora?" Ele perguntou quase desiludido. Eu caminhei até à porta e tranquei-a antes de o olhar novamente. Na nossa sessão de caricias anterior mexeu com ambos. Eu não conseguia parar o pulsar constante entre as minhas pernas, a unidade crescente que era tão desconfortável como prazerosa.

"Como eu disse." Eu caminhei lentamente para ele chegando ao fecho atrás das minhas costas. "Eu também quero estar contigo." Deixei o vestido descer pelo meu corpo revelando o conjunto branco de lingerie transparente que não dava muito espaço à imaginação.

Eu não o olhei imediatamente e quando o fiz só vi mais espanto e adoração. Eu não senti vergonha por estar exposta na frente dele daquela maneira. De alguma forma fez-me sentir especial. "Anjo…" Ele levantou-se e envolveu um dos seus fortes braços à volta da minha cintura e afastou o cabelo do meu pescoço com a outra mão. Eu estava no seu abraço.

"Eu tenho a certeza Ezra."

Ele sorriu antes de beijar docemente os meus lábios, tão gentil como se fosse uma pena. O movimento mudou depois quando a boca dele começou a provocar um ponto sensível no meu pescoço. As minhas pernas pareciam gelatina e o meu cérebro fritou nesse pequeno momento de prazer e só me fez mais consciente da minha inexperiência para o assunto. Se eu mal podia com aqueles beijos e beliscões no pescoço como vou aguentar o resto? Eu firmei-me nele. Ele levou um movimento com uma intensidade superior. Eu gemi.

Ele afastou-se com um sorriso orgulhoso enquanto tirava a camisa no processo. Eu apertei as pernas juntas tentando acalmar o fogo que sentia lá em baixo. Ele desfez as calças também. Ficamos em pé de igualdade, os dois em apenas roupa interior. "Sobe na cama, eu vou apenas ajustar a luz." Ele aproximou-se do painel na parede e deixou o quarto numa atmosfera misteriosa e quente com luzes amarelas-alaranjadas apenas de presença nada tão ofuscante como antes.

Ele subiu na cama depois. "Onde ficámos?" Eu sorri e ele beijou novamente os meus lábios, dessa vez movendo a língua para se envolver com a minha num duelo de prazer. As mãos dele exploraram o meu corpo às cegas. Puxando as minhas pernas para a posição que ele queria depois, estava agora no seu colo. As suas mãos apertavam confortavelmente as minhas nádegas e o centro palpitava por antecipação do futuro acto.

Eu tinha de encontrar o que o meu corpo tanto procurava. Foi então que desci um pouco mais sobre ele procurando o seu calor e protecção. Senti depois o toque no seu membro onde eu mais o queria. Mesmo por baixo do fino tecido de algodão eram uma sensação gloriosa. Ambos gememos com o contacto e o nosso olhar cruzou-se novamente. As respirações cruzaram-se e eu movi um pouco a anca aumentando a fricção, ele pegou-me no lugar, não permitindo que eu me movesse nem mais um milímetro. "Eu juro que se continuas a provocar-me dessa maneira nem vou precisar de estar dentro de ti para ter um orgasmo." Ele sussurra.

"Desculpa, eu não sabia." A minha voz pareceu mais grossa.

Ele negou. "Vais ser a minha morte. E vai valer a pena cada segundo até lá." Ele brincou.

Eu mordi o lábio. Então tirei o sutiã expondo um pouco mais de mim. "Eu espero que vivas muitos mais anos e que eu possa estar contigo a cada segundo." Eu toquei o peito dele. "Eu amo-te."

"Eu também te amo. Não devia ter demorado tanto tempo a admitir isso."

"Não vamos falar disso agora." Eu aproveitei o meu momento de "dominância" para beijar o seu ponto sensível. Ele ronronou. Levei-o tão selvagem que ele me deitou reivindicando os meus seios como se fosse o maior prémio e eu não protestei. Ele continuou a beliscar a pele sensível com a boca e isso só me deixou mais louca. A minha respiração está descontrolada e os gemidos são impossíveis de controlar. A atenção dele em cada uma das minhas mamas estava a deixar-me vulnerável, mas o que está a acabar comigo é a sua mão atrevida que brinca com o elástico da renda transparente que mal me cobria. Parece cedo, sempre me disseram para esperar por um casamento, mas eu quero fazê-lo mesmo assim. Não tinha riscos, nem consequências. Apenas duas pessoas envolvidas pelo amor. E sente-se tão bem.

As roupas finalmente desapareceram, o Ezra era o homem mais bonito que podia ter pensado. Mesmo assim um pequeno sentimento de apreensão surgiu no fundo da minha barriga quando o vi erguido, exibindo o eixo erecto e pronto para o prazer. A antecipação era algo perigoso nesses momentos. Tentei deixar de lado o nervosismo, o Ezra sabia o que estava a fazer. Mas mesmo assim não escapei da dor, ele esperou um tempo para ficar confortável e então a dor transformou-se em prazer. A falta de respiração transformou-se numa respiração ritmada com gemidos. E então… lá estava uma sensação demasiado breve de êxtase, mas que era avassaladora por dentro e por fora. Eu não consegui controlar o grito que se seguiu do seu nome, as minhas mãos apertaram os lençóis e os dedos dos meus pés encaracolaram por um pequeno instante.

O Ezra parecia satisfeito e orgulhoso com a situação. As estucadas finais foram significativas e num estado febril ele explodiu em satisfação, gemidos e até alguns elogios. Ele tinha deixado a sua semente dentro de mim, mesmo sabendo que uma criança não seria concebida.

Eu beijei-o quando o momento acalmou e ele manteve-me junto dele. "Vamos dormir amor." Foi tudo o que ele disse cobrindo-nos com o lençol e apagando as luzes.

* * *

_Nessa noite uma figura entrou no quarto descontente com o que via à sua frente. Não pensou que eles se tivessem conectado tão rapidamente. Sempre pensou que ela era fraca e não aguentaria ficar muito mais tempo, mas agora ela é uma ameaça real. Puxou a faca que tinha escondida, a lamina brilhava com a luz da Lua. Seria rápido, mas ainda assim podia provocar movimentos que a denunciariam e esse não era o objectivo… teria de ser à maneira antiga._

* * *

**Os vestidos e alguns detalhes vão aparecer no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	13. 12

Acordar com a Aria nos seus braços não era uma novidade. Eles já partilharam a mesma cama noutras ocasiões, mas nunca tinham tido nenhum momento íntimo antes disso. Ele sorriu ao pensar na noite passada, no que eles fizeram. Ele nunca pensou que fosse ela a dar esse passo, afinal ela era uma mulher muito tradicional e ligada aos costumes sérios da família. Mesmo assim a Aria é uma mulher decidida e vendo uma incerteza ela iria sempre agir. Isso justificou a sua intenção. _Mas onde ela se inspirou para a noite passada?_ Ele tomaria nota de lhe perguntar noutra ocasião, ele não queria colocar dúvidas na cabeça dela. Este dia era todo sobre certezas. De certeza que era isto que ele queria.

Ele tentou fazer um movimento. Pela primeira vez ele conseguiu desenvencilhar-se da Aria e sair da cama sem que ela pestanejasse. Com a sua melhor intenção pegou no robe para cobrir a sua nudez e saiu do quarto. Parou por um segundo quando percebeu que a porta não estava trancada… mas ele podia se lembrar da Aria a fazer aquele movimento sedutor, trancou-a de certeza antes de tirar o vestido. _Talvez não a tenha fechado correctamente_. Saiu e encontrou uma empregada, pediu-lhe o pequeno-almoço no quarto para os dois e retornou. Quando olhou para a cama ela já tinha encontrado outra posição. Ele sorriu ao vê-la e para não a perturbar sentou-se na cadeira que tinha de frente para a cama. A empregada apareceu pouco depois, a porta estava aberta então entrou, deixou o tabuleiro na mesa ao meu lado e saiu fechando a porta sem qualquer som.

Estava na altura de acordar a _Bela Adormecida_. Ele subiu novamente na cama, com cuidado e beijou-lhe a testa. "Bom dia."

"Mmm." Ela encolheu-se e piscou os olhos. Ela sorriu e voltou a fechar os olhos. "Não foi um sonho."

Ele ri. "Não, tenho a certeza que foi bem real."

Ela apoiou-se nos cotovelos e beijou-o. "Bom dia." Ela retorquiu ainda mole.

"Acho que precisamos de repor algumas energias."

"Estou faminta." Ela diz ajustando-se enrolada ao lençol.

Ele colocou logo o tabuleiro entre eles, ambos desfrutaram da comida sem qualquer comentário. Por qualquer motivo ele não conseguiu puxar um bom tema e ela manteve o silêncio, mas tinha um pequeno sozinho constante. Reparou depois que era o mesmo que enfeitava os seus próprios lábios. Ele amou o facto de se sentir assim leve com a Aria e nunca pensou que pudesse voltar depois de todo o drama que viveu. Pela primeira vez ele queria esquecer… ele já não pensava na Nicole há semanas e o sentimento de felicidade aparecia sempre quando estava com a Aria. Já estava lá há algum tempo, mas ele não queria reparar _ou sentir_. Só quando o terapeuta lhe disse que ele estava apaixonado é que ele parou para pensar nos sinais. Quando aceitou percebeu que não era apenas uma mera paixão. _Ele tinha de lhe dizer._ "Sobre a noite passada..."

Ela olhou atentamente para ele esperando esperançosa algo de positivo vindo dele sobre a noite passada. Para ela foi algo importante, no fundo ela queria ouvir que teve o mesmo significado para ele mesmo sabendo que não tinha um sentido tão importante para os homens. Ele claramente já tinha partilhado a cama com outras mulheres dado a sua experiência a noite passada, mas seria bom ouvir que foi tão especial para ele quanto foi para ela. Ainda assim ela não manteve uma grande expectativa sobre isso, talvez ele lhe dissesse outro dia quando ela for mais ousada.

"… eu disse o que sinto. Eu amo-te." Ele esperou algo dela em troca. Ele queria ouvir de volta, no entanto, ele não sabe se ela sentia exactamente o mesmo por ele. Ela pode ter dito ontem no calor do momento.

Ela não conseguiu esconder o sorriso que cresceu e o rubor que a alcançou. Ela olhou-o nos olhos. "Ontem foi especial para mim, eu queria dizer o que disse. Eu também te amo, mesmo não sabendo o que isso realmente implica." Ela acariciou a bochecha dele antes de a beijar suavemente. Ela sabia que teria restrições, ela sabia que nunca iria chegar a ser uma duquesa, por exemplo. Ninguém aceitariam um casamento e mesmo pensado nisso parecia prematuro. Ela tinha sempre de fazer um esforço para pensar em "namorar" primeiro e casar depois. _Muito depois… isso nem está nos planos._

Ele tomou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos acariciando a sua pele macia. Os olhos dela brilhavam com a felicidade. "Não penses que a noite foi menos especial para mim. Eu adorei cada segundo contigo." Ele parou por um segundo. "E eu não digo isto da boca para fora." Com estas palavras ele beija-a com intensidade. Um beijo que tirou o fôlego de ambos. Quando se afastaram ele falou novamente. "Isto pode parecer um pouco ridículo depois do que fizemos e dissemos, mas eu quero ter a certeza de que estás bem com, _nós_, num relacionamento."

"Estás a pedir-me em namoro?"

Ele reflectiu. Ele queria mesmo namorar com ela. Ele tinha de ter confiança… separar-se do passado de uma vez… "Eu estou." Ele sorriu e ela sorriu de volta. "Mas eu tenho de ser honesto. Eu tenho medo, tenho lutado contra muito demónios do meu passado, mas mesmo assim eu acho que estou melhor." Ela concordou. "Não te assustes se eu exagerar. Por favor avisa-me se algo não for do teu agrado. Eu quero melhorar, não só por ti ou por mim, mas por nós." Ela concordou e atirou-se contra ele abraçando-o.

Ela queria lhe agradecer por essa oportunidade, mas a ficha também caiu. Ela agora é amante oficial do duque. Ela suspirou enrolada no seu pescoço. "Eu estou feliz por estar contigo. Eu sei que não será perfeito." Ela separou-se e olhou para ele. "É tosco, mas eu já sinto que és perfeito para mim." Ela disse um pouco envergonhada por revelar algo assim para um homem.

Ela já se sentia muito à vontade com o Ezra, mas falar de sentimentos nunca foi fácil para nenhum dos dois. Primeiro o Ezra sempre se fechou sobre isso. Segundo ela mal falou sobre os seus sentimentos com alguém que não fosse empregada dessa casa. E nem era nada muito profundo.

"Não é tosco… é sincero e delicado. Quem não gosta de ouvir elogios pela manhã?" Ele sorri. "Devemo-nos preparar para o nosso dia." Ele diz por fim. "Vai linda, eu vou tomar banho e me preparar. Vemo-nos lá embaixo." Ele deu-lhe um beijo breve antes de se levantar. Ela concordou e ele desapareceu na casa de banho.

* * *

Quando a Aria desceu ficou curiosa ao ouvir uma voz feminina do salão, ela caminhou calmamente sem saber se seria adequando aparecer ou não. Mas o Ezra sempre a colocou à vontade para receber as visitas. Ela tinha aprendido a ser a melhor anfitriã. Quando fez a última curva ficou espantada ao ver a mãe do Ezra ali com outra mulher que ela podia identificar como uma servente pessoal. O Ezra parecia chateado e ela não sabendo o que fazer pegou na saia do vestido para sair antes de ser interrompida.

"Não vás Aria." Diz o Ezra fazendo-a parar e olhar para eles.

"Srª Dianne." Ela fez uma pequena vénia.

"Duquesa Fitz seria melhor para ti." Ela cuspiu.

"Já chega mãe."

"Tu queres deitar tudo a perder por uma reles camponesa." Ela apontou para ela e confrontou o filho. A Aria ficou apenas parada a olhar para ela chocada por ela ter essa informação. "Eu espero que isto seja apenas uma aventura, um pequeno entretém." Ela disse como se ela fosse um objecto descartável. Se a Aria se sentia especial depois da sua noite de sonho agora estava longe disso.

"Pára de a tratar assim." O Ezra defendeu.

"Tudo bem Ezra." A Aria disse num tom baixo e controlado.

"Não está tudo bem…" Ele olhou para a Aria com algum carinho e voltou-se novamente para a mãe. "A Aria merece respeito seja qual for a sua origem."

"Tu não estás a perceber… se tu estás a tentar cometer o mesmo erro e pensares casar com uma camponesa… bem… o teu pai vai deserdar-te. É isso que tu queres? Perder o título? Os favores do Rei? A Princesa continua interessada…" Dianne olhou para a Aria e depois para ele. "Eu apenas te estou a avisar antes de pensares noutra gracinha. Se a queres como o teu animal de estimação na cama tudo bem, mas não te atrevas a deixar passar daí. Não lhe dês ouvidos, nem vantagens para chantagens e livra-te de a engravidares." Ela foi seca e clara.

"Sai." O Ezra disse. Quando a mulher não se moveu ele gritou. "SAI AGORA! SAI DA MINHA CASA!"

"Eu vou, mas espero que penses bem." Ela saiu acompanhada pela servente e o mordomo.

Ficaram apenas o Ezra e a Aria na sala. A Aria olhou para o Ezra que ainda fitava o chão com alguma raiva. "Vais mesmo perder tudo por minha causa?" Ela perguntou com preocupação num tom muito doce, mas ainda culpado. Ela não queria ser responsável pela ruína dele. Ela sairia nesse momento se fosse necessário para ele não perder o que tanto trabalhou para conseguir.

"Não oiças a minha mãe. Ela faz sempre isto para controlar a minha vida." Ele disse tentando-a acalmar da situação anterior. "Eu sinto muito que tenhas ouvido aquilo. Foi muito baixo."

"Talvez tenha o seu fundo de verdade. Eu não quero que percas nada por minha causa. Se ela sabe que sou camponesa, os outros já devem saber… ou é uma questão de tempo."

Já há algumas semanas que o Ezra sabe do rumor, muitos já comentam a presença de uma amante na casa Fitz. Essa foi apenas mais uma razão para manter a Aria longe do centro da corte. Isso e a Princesa. "É uma questão de tempo para sairmos daqui de qualquer forma. Não te preocupes."

"A tua mãe também ameaçou a Nicole?" A Aria pergunta.

"Porquê?"

"Tu achas que ela queria ou seria capaz de tirá-la do caminho?" A Aria disse mesmo sabendo da gravidade da insinuação.

"No período em que ela adoeceu a minha mãe e o meu pai já estavam fora com uma comitiva por um tempo. Eles estavam de visita aos reinos vizinhos e aliados. Ela é muita coisa Aria, mas não é uma assassina. Eu percebo a tua preocupação, mas a minha mãe tem mais interesse na história e na figura do que acabar com pessoas. Ela ofereceu dinheiro à Nicole para se afastar, não a tentou matar."

"Ela fez mesmo isso?"

"Sim e a Nicole não aceitou, foi um tempo difícil entre nós. A Nicole também ficou com medo de afrontar pessoas tão poderosas."

"Então posso mesmo dormir tranquila?"

"Sim meu amor." Ele beijou a testa dela.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite a Aria não se estava a sentir bem. Ela tinha uma dor forte no fundo do estômago, mas não fez caso disso e tentou ficar tranquila para que passasse. O Ezra e ela estavam a assistir um filme, o Jack estava aos seus pés a dormir.

O desconforto cresceu, ela não podia mais manter-se ali sem dizer ou fazer nada. "Rafael? Pode trazer-me um chá?"

"Sim senhora." Ele saiu da sala.

"O que se passa? Não te sentes bem?" O Ezra parou o filme e acendeu a luz. "Estás pálida. Sentes-te doente? Devo chamar o médico?"

Ela não conseguiu fingir, deu-lhe um sorriso aguado e inclinou-se para o ombro dele. "O meu estômago dói imenso, algo que comi caiu-me muito mal. Nunca senti nada assim, mas acho que não preciso do médico."

"O chá deve ajudar então, mas sentes-te enjoada?"

"Eu não sei… um pouco, mas não sei se vou vomitar."

"Deita-te aqui um pouco." Ele disse-lhe afastando-se um pouco. Ela inclinou-se e apoiou a cabeça na perna dele enquanto respirava lentamente. O Ezra penteou o seu cabelo com a mão. Ele estava preocupado, mas tentou ficar calmo. Entrar em pânico não ia ajudar, tinha de ser paciente. "Melhor?"

"Não… nem por isso."

"O que te pode ter deixado assim de repente?"

"Não sei, tudo parecia normal, mas começou assim que terminamos o jantar. Podes me ajudar? Eu quero ir para o meu quarto." Ela senta-se novamente.

"Eu levo-te." Ele pegou-a imediatamente ao colo.

"Eu acho que ainda conseguia andar."

"Não quero que te esforces." Ele levou-a com facilidade para o quarto da Aria. O Jack que estava agora atento seguiu-os. O Ezra deixou a Aria sobre a cama e deixou o cão subir ao seu lado. Pelo menos isso distraiu a Aria da dor, ela sorriu para o cachorro e aconchegou-o ao seu lado.

"Não te quero preocupar." Ela disse.

"Isso é impossível… descansa, eu não vou sair do teu lado." Ela deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

O chá que ela pediu finalmente chegou, ela bebeu a chávena com pouca vontade e esperou um pouco para ter algum efeito. Mas em vez de sentir alguma melhoria, ficou ainda pior. Ela sentia-se cada vez mais enjoada e foi então que saltou da cama e correu para a porta adjacente que dava para a sua casa de banho privada. Uma empregada correu para a ajudar e foi assim que tudo o que chegou ao seu estômago naquela noite saiu. A Aria estava miserável apoiada na sanita com a empregada ao lado.

O Ezra saiu para o corredor e chamou o Rafael que estava no exterior pronto para o serviço. "Chame a Rose imediatamente."

* * *

**Os vestidos e alguns detalhes vão aparecer no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	14. 13

"Eu não sei senhor, eu tive muito cuidado com a preparação como sempre." A Rose diz em sua defesa perante a pergunta do patrão.

A pobre Aria ainda se encontrava na casa de banho e ele preocupado tentou encontrar a razão para tal mal disposição. Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer com ela… não quando eles tinham partilhado tantos sentimentos e até o corpo. "Então prepare alguma coisa leve, ela tem de beber e comer alguma coisa."

"Sim, claro. Eu vou fazer." Ela disse com igual preocupação. Todos naquela casa adoravam a Aria, ela era vista como um exemplo de uma verdadeira história de amor entre alguém pobre e um rico. Todos queria ver o amor deles crescer, abrir asas e voar.

A Aria voltou então com o apoio da empregada e subiu na cama. Ele pegou a mão dela e ajoelhou-se no lado da cama. "Ainda sentes o mesmo ou aliviou?"

"Já não queima tanto, mas ainda dói." Ela diz.

"Queres mais chá?" Ele perguntou-lhe.

Ela olhou para o bule em cima da mesa de cabeceira e negou. Aquilo ainda a tinha feito mais doente, ela sentia-se cheia e cansada, mesmo não tendo nada no estômago. Não ia aguentar outra corrida para a casa de banho.

Mais tarde a própria Rose apareceu no quarto com algo para a Aria tentar comer e uma nova variedade de chá. O Ezra agradeceu-lhe e dispensou-a. Estavam sozinhos no quarto a cabeça da Aria estava apoiada na perna dele. A mão dele estava nas costas dela, o polegar fazendo movimentos circulares para a apaziguar. Ela ainda não tinha feito outra corrida e com a camisa de noite mais confortável ela pareceu sentir-se melhor. Comeu e bebeu um pouco, não teve mais nenhuma surpresa desagradável. Ela pareceu aceitar bem e não parecia enjoada.

"Eu vou-me trocar, já volto amor. Se algo acontecer grita."

Ela concordou cansada deitando-se o mais confortável que podia.

O Ezra foi rápido a sair do quarto e entrar no seu. Descartou a roupa o mais rápido que conseguiu vestindo apenas as suas clássicas calças de flanela. Tratou da sua higiene e voltou ao quarto da Aria. Ficou surpreso ao encontrar o Rafael observando a Aria. Ele não a tinha ouvido chamar ninguém. "Ela chamou?"

O Rafael olhou-o. "Não senhor. Eu vi-o sair achei melhor ficar atento à senhora. Ela sente-se melhor?"

O Ezra olhou para a Aria, ela parece ter adormecido. "Ela está melhor, mas amanhã de manhã chame o médico."

"Com certeza senhor. Boa noite."

"Boa noite Rafael."

Ele deitou-se com a Aria e abraçou-a por trás. Naturalmente ela seguiu o seu calor e encostou-se nele. Ele apagou a luz e tentou descansar, a Aria ficará bem.

* * *

"O médico não pode vir senhor."

"Porquê?" O Ezra pergunta incrédulo com a informação do Rafael.

"Acho que é algo grave, ele avisará quando puder."

"É inaceitável…" O Ezra começa, mas é cortado.

"Eu estou bem Ezra. Por favor acalma-te."

Ele olhou para ela, ainda um pouco pálida e sem brilho. Ele não a queria preocupar, mas ela não parecia tão saudável depois da noite passada apesar de tudo ter ficado no seu estômago desde então. "Vou tirar o dia para ficar contigo."

"Ezra, não é preciso. Eu sou uma adulta sei cuidar de mim."

"Esquece eu sei que podes cuidar de ti… mas eu hoje não vou a lado nenhum. Vamos ficar no jardim o que achas? Um pouco de sol vai-te fazer bem."

Ela suspirou. "Como queiras." A Aria sabia que não valia a pena discutir. Ia gastar forças desnecessárias e ela já tinha gastado muitas energias essa noite a virar e espernear. Felizmente o Ezra não acordou com os seus movimentos.

* * *

O Ezra tinha o braço à volta dela abraçando a sua cintura. As mãos da Aria estavam no próprio colo, mas enganchadas na outra mão do Ezra. A cabeça dela pendia para o ombro dele quase chegando ao seu pescoço e descansada tinha adormecido assim. Isso só o fez pensar que a noite da Aria não tinha sido tão boa como ele pensou. Talvez até se tivesse levantado e ele nem notou. Ela tinha recuperado um pouco a cor e não se queixou de mais nenhum enjoo.

A Rose que se sentia tão perto da Aria, fez-lhe comer especial, saiu várias vezes da cozinha para verificar a "sua senhora". Ele podia notar que a Rose se sentia um pouco culpada pelo seu mau estar. Ele podia ver que ela a tratava quase como filha e se lhe tivesse sido solicitado até lhe daria comer à boca sem pestanejar. Ele sabia a história da Rose, ela nunca conseguiu ter filhos, o marido anulou o seu casamento alegando que não houve consumação do matrimónio e ela dedicou-se exclusivamente ao trabalho. Estranhamente todos naquela casa pareceriam ter os seus próprios demónios do passado, dando aquele aspecto pesado à casa.

De qualquer forma eles tratavam de tudo de forma impecável. A Rose era a melhor cozinheira, cada empregada e empregado excelente nos seus serviços e até o Rafael chegou a seu braço direito e confessor.

Ele olhou para lá do arco do jardim, o Rafael tinha acabado de sair da cozinha e a Rose veio atrás dele a reclamar.

"Porque não posso subir para servir?" Ela perguntou-lhe.

"Ordem do Sr. Ezra. O lugar da cozinheira não é a servir é cuidar da cozinha." Diz ele.

"Ora… se o Sr. Ezra não quisesse ele me diria. Eu vou sim servir este jantar e sempre que eu quiser." Ela leva as mãos à cintura desafiando o Rafael.

"Já lhe disse… não quer deixar o patrão descontente."

A Rose pareceu se moderar e parou de barafustar.

"O que se passa?" A Aria pergunta olhando para eles ainda encostada a ele. Ela tinha acordado com a conversa exaltada deles.

"Rafael, Rose." Os dois olharam. "Venham aqui."

"Desculpe senhor…"

"Poupe as palavras Rafael." O Ezra disse-lhe cortando-o. "Por que razão diz à Rose que não pode servir? Ela tem feito especialmente a alimentação da Aria com todo o cuidado. Mas o mais importante, porque disse à Rose que era uma ordem minha quando eu nunca lhe disse nada?"

"Peço desculpa senhor." O Rafael baixou a cabeça. "Estava apenas a tentar manter a ordem."

"Tente manter a ordem depois de me perguntar. Que seja a última vez que dá uma ordem por mim sem me consultar."

"Sim senhor."

"Está dispensado." Ambos começam a caminhar de volta. "Você não Rose." A mulher pára e volta.

"Desculpe Sr. Ezra."

"Veja como a Aria está melhor." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Infelizmente os vossos gritos acordaram-na."

"Oh… peço imensa desculpa eu não reparei que estavam aqui." Ela parece desconfortável.

"Está tudo bem Rose." A Aria diz para ela. "Até comeria um pouco de mousse de chocolate agora."

"Chocolate? Não sei… eu deixaria passar mais um dia para ter a certeza." A mulher diz trocando os olhos entre a Aria e o Ezra.

"A Rose tem razão." O Ezra diz olhando para a Aria.

"Eu sei, sou uma gulosa." Ela diz tímida, mas com um pequeno sorriso.

O Ezra beija-lhe o cabelo. "Pode ir Rose, vemo-nos ao jantar."

"Sim senhor." A mulher vai embora com um sorriso.

* * *

"Onde foste arranjar inspiração para a noite de ontem?" O Ezra pergunta-lhe enquanto move mais uma peça no tabuleiro de xadrez.

A Aria sorri movendo mais uma peça e eliminando um peão do Ezra. "O segredo é a alma do negócio." Ela morde o lábio. "Talvez seja melhor ficares atento ao teu jogo ou vais perder… outra vez."

"Normalmente o aprendiz supera sempre o seu mestre. Não é uma surpresa." Ele joga outro peão. "E mesmo que tu ganhes, eu é que ganho sempre com isso." Ele sorri.

"Uma desculpa de um perdedor." A Aria brinca.

"Achas?"

"Tu és muito transparente." Ela diz.

"Como assim?"

"Aprendi a conhecer-te. Quando perderes ou pedes desforra ou ficas chateado e eu tenho de fazer o que tu queres."

"Como vês ganho sempre."

"Pois eu vejo…"

"Mas desta vez tu vais perder e vais fazer tudo o que eu quero na mesma."

"Isso é uma promessa?" Ela pergunta num tom impertinente.

Ele concorda. Ela olhou para as peças… ele ia mesmo ganhar, mas antes que ele fizesse o xeque-mate ela limpou as peças todas do tabuleiro com a mão.

O Ezra ergueu a sobrancelha. "Hey…" Ele olhou para ela e deu-lhe um sorriso branco. "Eu ganhei… alguém aqui tem mau perder."

Ela negou. "Eu não tenho… mas tu já tens um ego a 200% não precisas de mais."

Ele sufocou uma risada. "Acho que está na hora da minha recompensa." Ela levantou-se e foi até ele. Puxou a saia longa do vestido e escarranchou-se no colo nele. O Ezra não perdeu tempo a tocar as suas pernas macias e perfeitamente torneadas. Ele sorriu quase tocando os seus lábios. "Sorte no jogo e sorte no amor."

"Cala a boca e beija-me." A Aria exigiu.

Não demorou para que os dois se envolvessem ainda mais e a Aria acabasse deitada na mesa sobre a domínio exigente do seu amado. Ela perdeu a noção de qualquer racionalidade. A chance de serem apanhados por alguém era tão excitante para ela que a fez gemer. O Ezra continuou a penetrá-la lentamente como se estivesse a processar cada segundo. Nunca se tinham sentido tão bem, tão vivos e com todo o calor do momento não reparam que alguém os viu e rapidamente se esquivou infeliz com a visão dos dois amantes.

A Ezra parou quando alcançou o seu ponto, a Aria veio pouco depois com o toque dele. Ela voltou a sentar-se ainda ofegante. "Não estás dorida pois não amor?" O Ezra tocou o seu rosto.

"Eu não sou feita de uma folha de papel." Ela disse-lhe com um sorriso corado. "Estou perfeitamente bem." Ela alcançou os seus lábios para um beijo apaixonado.

* * *

Acordaram a manhã seguinte tranquilos e bastante cedo. Mais uma vez acabaram por sair da cama suados, partilhando o chuveiro e continuando a sessão de amor que começaram na cama. Por aquele andar a Aria só os podia ver como dois coelhos em época de acasalamento. Era impossível dizer não ou parar. Ela viu-se embrenhada em tal paixão que mal podia esperar para que o Ezra voltasse no final do dia. Pela primeira vez ela esta mesmo ansiosa que ele chegue a casa para o calor dos braços dela. Ela sentia-se uma depravada ao pensar nele na sua totalidade, dentro dela… ela tinha de se abster antes que a sua vagina começasse a pulsar novamente. Nunca pensou que fosse assim, que o conhecimento de ambos os corpos fosse algo tão viciante e avassalador. O Ezra parecia gostar bastante dela e ela dele, mas no fundo da sua mente havia sempre o pequeno receio de ser posta de parte. Substituída por alguém melhor, maduro e experiente. Ela tentou esquecer isso e a ligeira dor que sentia não só do seu desejo, mas das vezes consecutivas que eles fizeram amor. Ela tinha de aprender a dizer-lhe que não ou tinha de lhe contar o seu desconforto. Contar isso ao Ezra talvez lhe levante dúvidas, talvez o deixe chateado e ela não queria cair das nuvens onde andavam por algo que passa em alguns minutos. De outra forma, o Ezra sempre a coloca à vontade, até lhe pergunta se está confortável e a sua satisfação sempre foi satisfazê-la. Seria rude dela dizer-lhe que todo o seu cuidado não foi suficiente para afastar o desconforto. Claramente era culpa dela sentir-se assim... ele tinha tanto cuidado com ela.

Ela sentou-se a ver televisão e a acariciar o seu fiel cachorro. "Senhora Aria." Ela olhou para o Rafael. Ele raramente se dirigia a ela. "Uma carta para si." Ele entregou-lhe a carta. "O médico telefonou, ele tem tempo para vê-la esta tarde. Se ainda quiser."

"Hm… eu já estou bem, mas o Ezra de certeza que quer que ele me veja. Diga-lhe que venha."

"Sim senhora."

Pelo papel amarelo e usado ela identificou imediatamente que a carta era dos seus pais. _O Meu Deus! _Ela esqueceu-se dos pais, ela tinha planeado visita-los nesse fim de semana, mas com todos os novos eventos ela simplesmente esqueceu. Os pais dela estariam preocupados para dizer o mínimo. Pior… como ela olharia os pais depois do que fez? Desflorada antes do casamento… era a vergonha da família. Ela respirou fundo, ir virgem para o casamento não era tão importante na corte como na aldeia.

Ela abriu finalmente a carta.

_Querida Aria esperamos que estejas bem. Ficámos preocupados por não ter vermos este fim de semana, mas compreendemos como deve ser ocupada a vida na corte. Não te preocupes, estamos bem. Manda notícias quando conseguires. Amor, mãe e pai._

A nota era simples afinal os pais dela não tiveram a melhor educação escolar, mas ainda conseguiam escrever o básico.

A Aria pegou o telemóvel e mando uma mensagem ao Ezra. _'Não fui ver os meus pais este fim de semana. Eles ficaram preocupados.'_

Ele respondeu quase instantaneamente. _'Esqueci-me completamente. Este fim de semana não falhamos amor.'_

A Aria sabia como o Ezra invejava a sua boa relação com a família. Ele queria pertencer a uma família assim. _'Eu vou devolver-lhes uma resposta. Como está a correr o trabalho?'_

_'Está a correr bem, mas preferia mil vezes estar contigo.'_

A Aria sorriu. _'É melhor não te distrair. Bom trabalho.'_

_'Obrigado amor, até logo.'_

A Aria lembrou-se depois que não referiu a visita do doutor, mas decidiu não interromper mais o trabalho do… namorado? Ela podia tratá-lo mesmo assim? Provavelmente pode, mas dentro de 4 paredes. Ela suspirou, manter as aparências é muito mais fácil quando não tem de mentir.

Ela desligou a tv e foi para o quarto, o Jack seguiu-a. Ela escreveu a nota para os pais e pediu a uma empregada para a enviar.

* * *

**Os vestidos e alguns detalhes vão aparecer no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	15. 14

"O doutor esteve cá hoje."

O Ezra olhou para a Aria pensado que ela se tinha sentido mal novamente. "E?"

"Ele disse que eu parecia bem, provavelmente algo estragado. No entanto, ele levou um pouco do meu sangue para uma análise correta. Eu disse-lhe que tu ias preferir assim."

"Não te voltaste a sentir mal, pois não?"

"Não, não voltei a sentir o mesmo daquela noite." A Aria disse.

"Então foi mesmo algo que te caiu mal, mas fico mais descansado se vão analisar."

Isso era um verdadeiro alívio para o Ezra, ele ainda se preocupava muito com o estado de saúde daqueles que o rodeavam. A terapia estava a fazer o seu efeito pois ele já tinha conseguido parar de fazer análises regulares todos os meses, mas ao mínimo sinal de doença todos os alarmes apitavam na cabeça dele. Ele não queria ver a Aria doente em qualquer circunstância. Na mente dele algo pior podia acontecer a qualquer instante mesmo não apresentando sintomas.

Algo na expressão dele foi notado pois a Aria falou. "Não tens de te preocupar. Eu não me sinto nem um pouco doente."

"Eu não gostei de te ver mal, sabes que isso me incomoda. Eu estou a fazer um esforço para não fazer o papel do maluco."

Ela sorriu. "Não fazes, mas não vamos exagerar."

Eles deitaram-se juntos no sofá. Na televisão passava algum filme dos mais antigos. A Aria estava acostumada a eles, era um dos clássicos que passava ao Domingo à tarde nas sessões de cinema gratuito na escola local. Era o mais perto de tecnologia que podia chegar lá fora.

Ela acabou por adormecer com o som das vozes das personagens e o batido constante do coração do Ezra.

* * *

Acordou a manhã seguinte na cama, não foi a empregada habitual a levar-lhe o pequeno almoço. Reparou que já era tarde, o Ezra estaria no trabalho. "Bom dia senhora." O Rafael disse-lhe deixando o tabuleiro da comida em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

"Bom dia. O Ezra já saiu?"

"Acabou de sair senhora. Disse que voltaria mais cedo."

Ela sorriu. O tempo favorito dela era passado com o Ezra. Ela nem dava pelo tempo passava quando estavam juntos.

"Com licença senhora."

Ela voltou a deitar-se, mas primeiro pegou no telemóvel que estava na sua mesa de cabeceira. Ela abriu a aplicação das mensagens. '_Tem um bom dia de trabalho amor!'_

Ela ficou parada até ter a resposta cerca de 15 minutos mais tarde. '_Obrigada, vemo-nos mais cedo hoje querida.'_

Ela sorriu e sorriu. Uma empregada entrou depois para a ajudar a trocar. Ela não tinha fome então dispensou a comida. Ela podia almoçar depois, não estava longe da sua hora. Desceu as escadas para a cozinha ela queria partilhar a sua alegria com a Rose. Ela é uma grande amiga.

"Olá Rose."

"Senhora Aria." A mulher cumprimenta limpando as mãos num pano.

"Hmm… Senhora? O Ezra não está aqui." Ela comenta, sabendo que alguns empregados apenas se referem a ela como _Senhora_ na presença do patrão.

"Bom… agora que estão finalmente juntos tem de ser."

A Aria sorri. "Nós estamos, mas nada mudou."

"Claro que mudou… o Sr. Ezra olha para si com tanto amor. Acha que ele a pedirá em casamento?"

"O quê?" Ela olhou para a Rose com surpresa e choque. "Não… nem pensar. Nós não podemos… de certeza que já sabes da visita da mãe dele."

"Sim, mas a relação entre o senhor e a mãe é muito má. De certeza que ele não fará algo que ela exige."

"Mesmo que ele peça para eu casar com ele Rose, eu não posso. Ela disse que o ia deserdar, que vai perder tudo. Eu não posso deixar que ele faça isso por mim."

"Seria um lindo acto de amor."

"Nem tudo é amor, às vezes temos de ser realistas. Se ele algum dia me pedir é louco e eu não posso fazer isso com ele."

"E se houver uma solução? E ele não perder tudo?" Ela pergunta.

"Nesse caso eu seria a mulher mais feliz do reino… não… do mundo inteiro." Ela sorriu. "Ainda posso sonhar nisso."

"Talvez seja mais do que um sonho… afinal a Nicole estava exactamente na mesma situação." A cozinheira diz enquanto testa o tempero do almoço.

* * *

"Ezra!" Ela chama-o com um sorriso.

"Para ti." Ele entrega-lhe um ramo de rosas antes de descer do cavalo. Quando finalmente estão no mesmo nível ele beija-a com alguma paixão, mas nada de impróprio para um jovem casal. "Obrigada, são lindas. Como correu hoje?" Ela pergunta.

"O castelo está um alvoroço. Um príncipe vem visitar o reino."

"A sério?"

"Sim, um futuro pretendente para a Alison espero." O Ezra diz entrando na casa com ela. Uma empregada levou as rosas para colocar num jarro no seu quarto.

"Tens falado com ela?"

"Isso são ciúmes?" Ele pergunta.

"Não… eu confio em ti. E mesmo que fosse… o que eu poderia fazer? Eu não sou ninguém perto dela."

"Tu és muito mais do que ela, pelo menos para mim." Ele beijou-a brevemente. "E não, eu não a tenho visto ultimamente." Eles seguem para a sala. "Tenho uma surpresa para ti." Ele sorri para ela.

"O que é?"

"Estou a pensar se te devo dizer já ou esperar."

"Eu não acredito que falaste disso para não me contares." A Aria faz beicinho. "Vá lá, diz-me!"

"É muito excitante para guardar apenas para mim." Ele diz pegando a mão dela. "A casa está quase pronta."

"Espera… a casa fora do reino?"

"Sim."

"Isso são óptimas notícias Ezra, estou tão contente." Ela abraça-o.

"Eu pensei que podíamos ir ver como está a casa e ver os teus pais no mesmo dia."

"É um bom plano para mim." Ela diz.

Os dois pombinhos são interrompidos pelo Rafael. "Senhor, senhora. O médico está no escritório para vê-los."

"O médico? Ele avisou que vinha?" O Ezra pergunta. Geralmente o médico não aparecia sem aviso.

"Não senhor."

Ambos foram até ao escritório sem saber o que os esperava ao certo. Assim que se cumprimentaram e sentaram o médico falou. "Eu vim assim que vi o resultado das análises da senhora dona Aria. Tem duas coisas preocupantes aqui." Ele diz. "Primeiro foi encontrada ricina numa dose não letal. Isto é um veneno de origem natural que pode provocar dor de estômago, diarreia e vómito com sangue."

O Ezra e a Aria olharam-se em choque. "Isso quer dizer que alguém me tentou envenenar?" A Aria pergunta.

"Se teve contacto com sementes de mamona não, mas se não teve receio que sim."

"Não, eu acho que não."

"Bem… quem foi felizmente errou a dosagem. Se fosse uma criança provavelmente não se salvaria." Diz o doutor.

O Ezra estava bastante preocupado, mas queria saber o que mais tinha aparecido na análise.

A Aria estava com medo, alguém tentou matá-la… e pior… ela não deixou a casa então só podia ser alguém perto dela. Ela suspirou.

"O que tem mais na análise doutor." O Ezra pergunta.

A Aria tinha medo disso também. Talvez o veneno lhe tenha feito mal, mesmo não a matando. Na cabaça dela apenas podia ser uma doença terminal.

"Foi detectada gonadotrofina coriónica humana não numa quantidade muito elevada, mas considerável. Temos de fazer outro exame para determinar…"

"O que é isso?" A Aria interrompe-o.

"É uma hormona que aparece em casos muito particulares…"

"Isso quer dizer que eu vou morrer?" Ela interrompe novamente ofegante. Sentia a ansiedade dentro dela crescer descontrolada.

"Não… esta hormona és especial porque significa que está grávida."

Tanto o Ezra como a Aria ficaram aturdidos a olhar para o médico. "O quê? Não pode ser… você disse que se tomasse aquelas pílulas não ficaria. Eu não me esqueci nenhum dia… tenho a certeza." Ela justifica.

"Bom, essa foi uma razão para eu vir. Tem de parar de a tomar."

"Não… eu não posso estar grávida."

"Vocês não tiveram relações sexuais?"

Ela ficou envergonhada ao ouvir aquela pergunta tão pessoal.

"Sim." Foi o Ezra que respondeu, a sua voz sombria e rouca.

"A explicação que encontro é que o veneno teve alguma interferência. A Aria referiu que vomitou… a pílula pode ter saído junto. Pelos valores é algo muito recente, existe ainda chance de fazer um aborto."

A Aria ficou chocada a olhar para o homem. Ela tinha razão… a vida dela nunca dava certo, tudo estava a desmoronar. Primeiro envenenada, agora grávida… ela já não estava no céu com o Ezra… ela caiu directamente no inferno para enfrentar o seu maior medo. Ela olhou para o Ezra à procura de alguma reacção, mas ele não fez nenhum gesto para a confortar. Ela não acreditava.

"O que queres fazer com o teu bebé Aria?" O Ezra pergunta, o tom de voz controlado.

_O TEU BEBÉ_. As palavras podiam bater nela como uma chapada que a fez dar um passo atrás. Ele estava a excluir-se. _Livra-te de a engravidares._ Disse a mãe dele. Ela podia sentir a traição. Ele abandonou-a ainda com um bebé a crescer dentro dela. Um bebé que teria poucos dias de existência. "Eu não o quero tirar." Uma lágrima rolou pela sua face. Ela podia ser mãe solteira, podia ser xingada até morrer por ter sido enganada por um nobre, mas ela nunca magoaria o fruto do amor dela. O ser inocente que foi acidentalmente feito por eles com tanto amor.

Ela não esperou outra reacção. Levantou-se, saiu do escritório e correu para o quarto. Quando lá chegou mal podia ver pelas lágrimas que se criaram. Ela não tinha mais força para se manter. O Jack apareceu ao seu lado, ela só se sentiu cair e ouviu o ladrar o seu cachorro.

* * *

"Podemos falar outra altura doutor?" O Ezra pergunta assim que a Aria sai.

"Sim claro, ela deve fazer outros exames e talvez tomar algumas vitaminas. Eu percebo que tem muita coisa para processar agora." Diz o médico antes de apertar a mão para sair. "Felicidades Ezra."

"Obrigado." Ele ainda estava tão chocado que lhe deu um sorriso amarelo. Ele ia ser pai. _ELE!_ A Aria tem um bebé dele. Ele não sabia o que fazer, mas ela não podia ficar.

O pensamento dele foi interrompido pelo ladrar do cão insistente no piso superior. _Aria…_ ele correu para o andar superior para a encontrar no chão imóvel. O coração dele disparou. "Aria!" Ele pegou-a. "ARIA! ARIA! Acorda, por favor!" Ele entrou no quarto dela e deixou-a na cama. O pulso dela estava fraco. "Por favor, amor…" _perdoa-me eu não queria que fosse assim_. Ele queria completar. Ela não mostrava nenhum sinal. Ele tocou o estômago dela, algures ali estava uma parte dele, mas não podia. "Aria!" Ele sentiu-a mover.

"O que se passa?" A voz dela era fraca.

"Eu acho que desmaiaste. Sentes-te bem? O médico saiu, mas eu posso chamá-lo."

Ela estava muito desperta de repente. "Porque finges estar tão preocupado?" Ela desviou o olhar.

"Finjo? Não, eu…"

"Guarda as tuas desculpas." Ela diz. O silêncio foi breve, mas para ele foi uma eternidade. "Eu não me vou ver livre desta criança." Ele ficou congelado. Ele não queria que ela se livrasse do bebé deles. "Como tu disseste… o meu bebé… é minha responsabilidade." Ela suspira para se acalmar. Ele sentiu-se a cair, ele não se lembrava de ter dito aquilo daquela forma, mas talvez o seu tom a tenha feito pensar assim. Ele só não queria colocar a vontade dele de ter a criança nos seus ombros. O corpo é dela, ela tinha sempre a palavra final. No entanto, aquele pensamento podia ter usado de uma forma melhor. Mesmo a amando ele tinha de fazer esse sacrifício. Ela tinha de ficar segura.

"Vais ter de deixar o reino." Ele disse.

Ela olhou para ele angustiada. "Não… não me podes fazer isso… eu não posso ir assim… os meus pais… TU USASTE-ME!" Ela alterou-se de repente. "SEU CRETINO! SAI! SAI! Agora não tenho interesse para ti, não é? Foram tudo mentiras… tu nunca me amaste… apenas me querias arrastar para a cama e agora? Agora vou ter de lidar com tudo sozinha! Eu odeio-te Ezra!"

Cada palavra dela foi uma facada, mas era o que tinha de ser feito para o bem dela e da criança. Ele não podia correr o risco que ela fosse novamente envenenada, muito menos grávida do seu filho. "Vais sair amanhã de manhã." Ele diz.

"Eu odeio-te com cada fibra do meu ser! Seu porco!" Ela cuspiu-lhe para a cara.

Ele supôs que merecia. Ele próprio estava com nojo por lhe dizer aquilo. "Faz as tuas malas, leva o que quiseres."

"EU NÃO QUERO NADA TEU… NADA!" Ela chorou e caiu na cama abraçando uma almofada.

O coração dele estava um caco, o dela também estava partido.

* * *

**Toda a gente sabe que eu gosto de um pouco de drama, mas vou tentar resolver isso para o próximo capítulo.**

**Os vestidos e alguns detalhes vão aparecer no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	16. 15

Ambos mal dormiram essa noite.

O Ezra ainda não podia acreditar que foi tão frio com ela, quando tudo o que lhe queria dar era o seu amor e estar nas nuvens com o seu bebé, mas com a Aria e o bebé em risco a felicidade não era a sua prioridade. Ele sabia que não podia voltar com a Aria, mas pelo menos a criança e ela estarão seguros. Ele terá a certeza que não faltará nada quando chegar a altura. Ele juntou uma boa quantidade de moedas de prata e algumas de ouro para lhe dar como pagamento. Pediu mantimentos, para mandar de presente.

A Aria não podia parar, ela juntou as poucas coisas que tinha trazido com ela e a caixa que o príncipe lhe ofereceu. Colocou o seu simples vestido que agora se sentia estranho nela. Ela olhou para o Jack. "Será que ele te deixa ir comigo?" Ela baixou-se ao nível do cachorro. "Esquece… eu não tenho dinheiro para cuidar de ti. Vais ter de ficar, desculpa querido." Ela acariciou o pêlo fofo do animal. Ela desceu, sabia que era muito cedo, mas já teria actividade na cozinha.

Assim que a Rose a viu ficou parada. "É verdade?"

A Aria concordou.

"As empregadas ouviram os gritos… isto não tem forma de se resolver?" Ela pergunta.

"Ele abandonou-me quando eu mais precisava dele. Ele nunca me amou Rose." Ela inspirou, proibindo-se de chorar mais.

"Eu não sei o que dizer. Ele parecia tão apaixonado."

"Tudo fachada… ele vai abandonar-me com esta criança… as palavras dele não foram o nosso bebé."

Agora a Rose tinha a confirmação. "Pobre menina." Ela abraçou a Aria. "Antes de ires é melhor comeres bem."

"Eu estou sem fome."

"E esse bebé? Como vai ser forte se não comeres?"

Ela esforçou-se para comer. Perto das 9h o Rafael chamou-a para encontrar o Ezra o escritório.

Ela não o olhou nem lhe falou quando entrou na divisão pouco iluminada pela hora do dia. "Tens tudo o que precisas?"

Ela concordou.

"Tens aqui o teu pagamento." Ele colocou o saco de moedas na mão dela evitando tocá-la.

"Afinal sou mesmo uma puta." Ela diz sem vergar e olhou-o pela primeira vez com pura raiva. Ele podia ter sido fulminado com aquele olhar. "Eu só aceito este dinheiro porque preciso de cuidar do meu filho a partir de agora." Ela acentuou o _meu_.

Ele concordou. "Eu sei que não é fácil."

"Sabes? Não és tu que vais esperar 9 meses, ou trocar fraldas ou alimentá-lo. Sozinho…"

"Eu não quero que passes por necessidades. Eu quero que me escrevas se algo acontecer, eu vou enviar alguém para te ver também."

Ela bufou. "Quase que pareces mesmo preocupado. Não é preciso te ralares… finge que nunca me conheceste, eu vou fazer o mesmo."

Ele não disse nada, ele podia ver a raiva e a dor dela. Ele tinha de deixar a poeira assentar para fazer alguma coisa. Sabia que era um caminho sem volta, ela nunca mais seria dele. Nem ele dela. Ela tinha deixado claro que o odiava, mas tinha de ser racional para cuidar da criança. Ela ia pensar, ele sabia.

"Acho que é o nosso adeus então. Eu acompanho-te."

Ela não protestou, não valia a pena pois estava perto de sair. Não valia a pena guardar rancor daquele homem que ainda a fazia sentir tanto. Ela ainda o amava, mesmo odiando-o. Se ele justificasse as suas palavras ela não sairia, mas isso estava longe de mudar. Pelo menos ela podia olhar o rosto dele uma última vez. O rosto que lhe deu tanto, que a amou… mas que num piscar de olhos lhe tirou o tapete do chão e levou tudo com ele.

Um guarda ia leva-la de charrete. Ela subiu. "Espera." Ela voltou-se para ele. Ele ia pedir-lhe desculpa? Ela esperou que sim. "O Jack? Não o levas contigo? É teu."

"Como podes imaginar eu não tenho como cuidar dele. Um veterinário é muito caro. Cuidas dele, certo?

"Sim, claro que sim." Ele disse. Ela notou o seu semblante triste, ela não percebeu porquê, foi ele que lhe disse para sair. Ela devia ser a única infeliz ali… ela foi enganada e despejada.

* * *

"O jantar foi servido senhor." O Rafael entra encontrando a porta do escritório meio aberta.

"Não tenho fome." Ele diz desolado.

"Vou pedir que lhe tragam a comida."

Ele bate a mão na mesa de madeira. O Jack olha para ele alerta. "Eu disse que não quero." Ele diz um tom exaltado.

"Se me permite senhor. Existem sempre males que vêm por bem."

"Onde está o bem? Alguma vez amou alguém Rafael?"

O homem olhou para ele surpreso. "Claro que sim."

"Que bem pode vir? Acabar sozinho não me parece feliz."

"O que não lhe falta são pretendentes." _… melhores._ O mordomo queria acrescentar.

"Mas eu não amo nenhuma delas. Agora sai e não voltes se eu não chamar." O Ezra diz farto, não queria dar mais justificações ao seu mordomo que por vezes era tão desobediente. Olhou para o Jack, ele aproximou-se do Ezra, apoiou as patas dianteiras no seu joelho e abanou a cauda. "Somos só nós dois agora."

* * *

**3 semanas depois**

O Ezra não parecia melhor. Ele achou que com o tempo tudo ia passar, mas quem o conhecia melhor sabia que ele estava a decair. A razão apenas sabiam os empregados e nós. Ele olhou-se no espelho essa manhã, nada satisfeito… como sempre nas últimas semanas. Ele mal conseguia comer e dormir. Apesar da sua pouca vontade ainda trabalhava e tinha voltado a beber com mais regularidade. Ele sentia-se mais morto a cada dia que passava, nada parecia fazer sentido. O seu aspecto defraudado dizia tudo. O Jack estava no mesmo caminho. Uivava regularmente no seu ganido triste. O Ezra dava por ele a arranhar a porta do quarto dela e também pouco comia principalmente se ninguém estivesse com ele enquanto o fazia.

Ele contou ao terapeuta tudo o que aconteceu e apesar de não ter uma solução convenceu-se que foi o melhor que fez. A Aria estava segura, a criança estava segura… ele não tinha de se preocupar. Ele apenas podia ir busca-los se encontrasse o culpado, mas isso parecia impossível. Qualquer pessoa poderia entregar um alimento envenenado ele não tinha muito por onde ir. No entanto, pensou falar com um detective privado no reino vizinho, já tinha o seu encontro agendado.

* * *

**Um mês depois**

A charrete balançou pelos caminhos precipitados do campo. A falta de estradas mais largas fez por duas vezes que uma das rodas ficasse presa. Era uma viagem particularmente difícil mesmo sendo por um tempo tão curto, mesmo assim ele não podia fazer o caminho a pé ou a cavalo pois trazia o Jack consigo. "Vamos ver a Aria. Estás feliz? Eu também… mas nervoso." Ele falou com o cão.

Ele sorriu. Em quase 2 meses ele não teve uma única noticia da Aria. Mesmo assim o Ezra pediu ao medico para a visitar. Ele disse-lhe que estava tudo bem e que já se notava com muita atenção um pequeno solavanco do bebé. Ele ficou feliz com a noticia e isso deu-lhe motivação extra para fazer a viagem para a ver. Ele tinha a certeza que quem quer que fosse o culpado do envenenamento não viria até ali de propósito para lhe fazer mal. A charrete parou. Ali estava a pequena casa de madeira, claramente passada de geração em geração. Ele saiu com o Jack preso na trela. "Nós vamos dar a volta à charrete senhor. Esperamos por si aqui." Disse um dos guardas.

O Ezra caminhou até à casa. O bairro aprecia silencioso, provavelmente todos estariam a trabalhar àquela hora. Olhou para a parte traseira e viu-a a carregar um regador claramente pesado. A pele dela brilhante do suor, a roupa larga e velha… não podia ver sinais da gravidez , ela parecia até mais magra. O Jack começou a puxar e ganir. Isso foi o suficiente para fazê-la levantar o olhar e vê-los. Sentiu-se estremecer, o Jack não parou de puxar até à abertura na cerca que os separava. O Ezra estava com dificuldade em mantê-lo parado. "Pára Jack." Mas ele não parou e fez o caminho mais curto mesmo por cima da terra molhada e cultivada.

A Aria não fez nenhum comentário.

"Desculpa." O Ezra disse quando estavam finalmente apenas a alguns passos de distância. O Jack já tinha o que queria, a Aria.

Ela acariciou o cão. "Estás tão grande fofinho." Ela disse aceitando as lambidas que o Jack lhe deu no rosto. "Ok já chega." Ela ficou de pé e olhou para o Ezra. "Porque vieste?" Ela perguntou sem rodeios.

"Bem… nada tem sido tão fácil desde que saíste. O Jack sente muito a tua falta… eu também e acho que temos de conversar."

"Não temos nada para falar. Tudo entre nós esta resolvido." Diz ela.

"Temos de falar sim, eu tenho de te contar sofre as minha razões. Eu não te mandei embora de ânimo leve."

"Tens uma forma muito particular de demonstrar isso. Acho que podes voltar, vieste perder o teu tempo." Ela foi fria.

"Aria…"

"Eu perdi o bebé." Ela cortou-o. "Não existe mais nada que nos ligue." Os olhos dela já estavam vermelhos. Ela estava a lutar para não desmoronar.

Ele ficou chocado, não queria acreditar. "Quando?" Ele queria abraça-la.

"No dia seguinte que o médico me viu." Ela diz. "Eu tive de ver o médico local, ele tiram tudo o que restou."

Ele sentiu um suave aperto no peito e a ligeira ansiedade crescer. A visão dele ficou turva pelas lágrimas que rapidamente correram pelo seu rosto. Ele tirou um frasco de remédios que sempre levava para momentos de crise. Ele tomou dois comprimidos em vez de um como o recomendado.

"Estás bem?" A Aria pergunta ao ver um comportamento que nunca viu.

"Eu voltei a tomar alguns remédios para me manter firme." Ele só disse isso.

"Remédios para quê?"

"Porra Aria… Eu perdi a mulher que amo e o agora sei que perdi o meu bebé… como achas que me tenho sentido?" Ele diz num sufoco. Ele queria sair dali.

"Eu pensei que não te importavas." Ela aprecia desconfortável.

"Alguém te envenenou… estavas grávida… o que esperavas que eu fizesse? Eu tinha de te deixa segura."

"Mas… tu rejeitaste o bebé… tu não ficaste do meu lado quando o médico sugeriu tirá-lo."

"É o teu corpo… como disseste eras tu a carregar por 9 meses, não era meu dever impor a minha vontade sobre ti. Claro que ficaria triste se o tirasses… se não fosse o caso do envenenamento nunca te deixaria ir… fosse qual fosse a tua decisão."

"Então tu afastaste-me para me manter segura. Eu não pensei nisso, pensava que não querias ter responsabilidade."

Ouviu-se o carregamento de uma arma do outro lado do terreno. "O que fazes aqui bastardo?" O pai da Aria pergunta olhando para o Ezra.

"Pai, não." A Aria diz.

"Já não fizeste o suficiente? Não és um homem de palavra, enganaste a minha filha." O pai dela continua a apontar a arma.

A Aria fica na frente do Ezra. "Pai por favor."

"Estás a defender esse canalha? Sai da frente Aria ou eu juro que atiro nos dois."

"Pai…"

O Ezra tirou-a da frente. "Podemos falar Sr. Montgomery? Acredito que existem informações que o senhor não conhece. Por favor senhor, uma oportunidade. Juro que não farei nada para vos prejudicar."

O homem pareceu ponderar. "Tu desonraste a minha filha. Agora vens pedir uma segunda oportunidade? Ela já sofreu o suficiente agora vai embora antes que me arrependa por não disparar."

"Eu não desonrei ninguém."

"Deixar uma mulher grávida solteira é uma desonra. Ela perdeu a criança, mas se não tivesse? A Aria tinha de cuidar da criança sozinha e teria de trabalha. Nenhum salário de uma mulher pode pagar isso, seria mais uma boca para alimentar por nós."

"Eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer. Eu mandei o médico e…"

"Acabou. Vai embora."

"Pai, ele teve uma razão para me mandar embora." A Aria fala.

"Sim Aria… a razão é simples de perceber. Ele provavelmente tem muitas amantes."

"Podemos entrar pai e falar?"

"Ele não entra na minha casa, eu não vou compactuar com o homem que te desonrou."

"E se eu a pedir em casamento?"

"O quê?" A Aria pergunta chocada. "Não… não podemos."

"Cala-te Aria." O pai dela diz. "Isso é sério? Estás a pedir a mão da minha filha?"

"Eu quero, mas precisamos de discutir algo antes."

Após alguns segundos que o Ezra achou que ele ia mesmo disparar ele falou. "Vamos entrar."

* * *

**Os vestidos e alguns detalhes vão aparecer no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	17. 16

"Existe uma razão para ter enviado a Aria de volta. Como disse eu não estava bem na altura. Eu gostei de uma mulher, mas ela morreu. Disseram que foi de doença, mas agora eu acredito que ela foi envenenada. A Aria sentiu-se mal, o médico fez análises e acusou alguma quantidade de veneno no seu organismo e que ela estava grávida de apenas alguns dias."

"Porque não nos contaste isso Aria?" O pai dela pergunta.

"Eu não vos queria preocupar mais, a notícia da gravidez já era o suficiente e eu estou bem."

"A pessoa que o fez sabia que eu e a Aria estávamos numa relação. Alguém queria matá-la e não conseguindo à primeira iria tentar novamente. Então eu fiz o correto e mandei-a embora, deixei-a chateada o suficiente para que ela não tentasse voltar. Em nenhuma circunstância quis abandonar a criança ou a Aria. Eu ia assumir, eu fiquei tão feliz quando o médico chegou com notícias. Queria vê-la e dizer-lhe que não estava sozinha." Ele olhou para uma Aria chorosa. "Eu não pensei me apaixonar pela sua filha Sr. Montgomery, mas aqui estou eu. Se me permitisse eu gostaria de casar com ela. De verdade, não são apenas palavras ou promessas."

"Não." A Aria disse antes mesmo que o pai desse a sua bênção. "Tu sabes que não podes Ezra. O que vão dizer? O que os teus pais vão fazer?"

"Nada de certeza. Eu pretendo deixar isto fora da corte. A casa está quase terminada, eu tenho dinheiro para continuar a fazer uma boa vida por algum tempo e com a quantidade de terreno que comprei de explorações não terei de me preocupar com mais nada." Ele virou-se para o Byron. "Eu provavelmente vou perder o acesso à herança e ao meu título no reino, mas tenho vindo a preparar a minha vida para isso. A casa tem alguns anexos para os empregados completamente equipados, se quiser pode se mover connosco e trabalhar comigo."

O Byron gostou da atitude dele. Claramente uma pessoa que não desistia e queria manter a filha segura. "Como sabe que não tentarão atacar a Aria?"

"A Aria vai ter de ficar aqui por mais algumas semanas, depois podem se mudar para a casa, mas eu vou ter de permanecer na corte por mais algum tempo. É o casamento real. Depois disso vou desaparecer, mas já tenho um detective a tratar do caso."

"E o casamento com a Aria vai mesmo acontecer?" O Byron perguntou.

"Se o senhor e ela aceitarem."

"Eu não deveria aceitar, tu defloraste a minha filha antes do casamento, deixaste-a grávida e nestas circunstâncias poucos homens aceitam uma mulher. Eu quero o melhor para ela e apesar de tudo o que aconteceu pareces ter um plano seguro e queres cuidar dela. O que mais um pai pode querer para a sua filha? Mas se a gracinha se voltar a repetir…" Ele pegou a arma. "Eu vou usá-la e acredita que tenho boa pontaria."

O Ezra engoliu em seco. "Não pensaria nisso, não quero magoar a Aria novamente."

"Acho bem. Eu vou ter de ir trabalhar vinha só ver como estavas, falem sobre isso. Até logo."

"Até logo pai."

"Fique bem." O Ezra disse-lhe.

Assim que o homem saiu ambos se voltaram um para o outro. "Tu não…" "Eu queria…" Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Senhoras primeiro." Ele diz à Aria.

"Tu não podes desistir de tudo Ezra. Por mim? Eu não valho a pena. Talvez nem volte a ficar grávida, o médico não me deu grandes esperanças." Ela disse.

"Aria… não percebes? Isso não importa, não existe nada impossível, eu vou pedir ao doutor para te ver quando puder. Eu sei como queres ser mãe e se não conseguirmos, eu vou amar-te na mesma. Podemos acolher uma criança se quiseres muito." Ele olhou para ela com amor. "Posso viver uma vida feliz contigo, apenas nós. O resto é um bónus."

"Tu vais ficar pobre por minha causa. Não vai ver mais a tua família ou entrar no reino."

"Não eu não vou se pobre… eu já estou a gerir o negócio de vendas no mercado isso não nos dará uma grande riqueza, mas estaremos desafogados. Já temos a casa e o campo. Foi tudo um investimento a longo prazo e dá-nos segurança." Ele deu uma risada. "O reino é cada vez uma intriga maior e a minha família já está há muito tempo esquecida. Praticamente não falo com ninguém."

"E os empregados?"

"Eu estou a contar com eles. A minha casa é onde estiveres Aria, tu és a minha família." Ele tocou a mão dela. Ela não se retraiu.

Ela suspirou. "Se é isso que tu queres, não vou impedi-lo." Ela deu-lhe um sorriso discreto.

"Estás a aceitar?" Ele sorriu.

"Tu não me perguntaste…"

Ele empurrou repentinamente a cadeira e ficou num joelho. "Vais casar comigo Aria?"

"Sim Ezra." Ela impediu que ele falasse. "Eu tenho pensado em ti todos os dias… é melhor aceitar antes que fique maluquinha." Mesmo vestido aquela roupa suja ela ainda tem aquele comportamento de dama. Ela sorriu para ele.

"Quase me esquecia." Ele diz procurando algo no bolso do casaco. Era um anel, elegante, antigo, mas de grande valor. Ela já o tinha visto com ele na mão antes, mas agora ela estava mesmo na frente dela. Cada pedra cintilava como se o tempo não tivesse passado por ela. "Era da minha avó. Eu ando com ele às vezes porque me dá sorte." Ele riu. "Foi por isso que o trouxe."

Ela arregalou os olhos. "Ezra eu usaria na corte ou num lugar mais seguro, mas aqui não o posso usar. Se alguém imagina o seu valor… podem tentar roubá-lo. Não o quero perder é uma recordação da tua família."

"Bem… eu percebo. Vou guardá-lo, mas é teu. TU és a minha família."

"Obrigado Ezra." Ela levanta-se.

"Eu vou ter de ir, mas eu vou voltar para te ver. Noiva!" Ele sorri e beija-a na face. Ele não a queria deixar desconfortável, ele sabia que ainda não estavam totalmente bem. "O Jack fica contigo, vou pedir alguém para trazer ração."

"Está bem, noivo." Ela abraça-o ainda estranhado o novo apelido. "Eu vou escrever."

Ele concorda. Ele sussurra no ouvido dela. "Eu pedi ajuda para encontrar o culpado do envenenamento, fica atenta. Escreve-me imediatamente se algo acontecer."

Ela concorda. "Tem cuidado Ezra."

"Vou ter amor." Ele beija-lhe a testa antes de sair.

* * *

**2 semanas mais tarde**

"Bom dia Aria. Aqui tens."

"Obrigado. Pode devolver esta?" Ela agradece aceitando a carta e devolvendo outra. O correio já a conhecia bem, fazia praticamente viagens directamente da corte até ela. Nessa semana este era o segundo bilhete que ela recebia dele. Em troca ela respondeu sempre ao seu bilhete anterior.

_Querida Aria tenho excelentes notícias. Hoje vou ver a nossa casa e pedir a empregados que começarem a mudança, acredito que em alguns dias te possas mudar para lá com os teus pais. Eu vou ver-te ainda esta semana para acertarmos a mudança. Espero que o Jack se tenha comportado desde o último acidente. _

Ela olhou para o Jack a dormir no canto da sala. Ele tinha destruído a plantação de cenouras na horta dela, numa das suas 'pesquisas de terreno'. O pai dela deu-lhe uma surra e dormiu na rua essa noite. Ela suspirou e continuou a ler.

_O castelo está muito movimentado, o casamento vai ser grandioso e no meio de todo o alvoroço com o vestido da princesa consegui alguns favores. Os tecidos foram para o efeito e talvez tenha conseguido alguns metros de seda e renda pura para o teu próprio vestido. Prometo que não vi nada, mas as costureiras habituais já estão a tratar do assunto. Vemo-nos em breve meu amor. Com amor, Ezra._

Ela sorriu. Só o Ezra iria pensar nisso. Ela com certeza teria o vestido mais invejado no século. Todos ao redor iriam querer assistir à cerimónia ainda para mais quando o noivo é um ex-Duque. Ela não ia publicitar, mas bastava uma pessoa saber para se espalhar a palavra. A breve menção do pai ao patrão ou da mãe a uma amiga seria o suficiente.

Ela procurou algum papel na sua caixa e escreveu. Sem saber se algum recado viria antes do próprio noivo a viesse visitar, mais valia prevenir.

_Meu querido, não imaginas como estou feliz por ler esta boa notícia. Eu quero saber tudo, como vai ser a nossa nova vida. O Jack teve o seu castigo e acho que não vai voltar a repetir o comportamento. Não acredito que estás a tratar do vestido, por aqui é tradição a noiva fazer o seu próprio vestido, mas acredito que as costureiras terão muito mais jeito do que eu. Por favor, pede-lhe que não seja nada ousado ou exagerado. Acho que poderia fazer algumas mulheres mais velhas desmaiar com alguns vestidos que usei na corte. O meu pai também não gostaria de ver, não o faças usar aquela arma._

Ela riu. Enquanto escrevia o quanto o amava e assinava. Ela queria lhe perguntar sobre a investigação, mas ela não tinha a certeza de que a carta chegaria directamente ao Ezra sem passar pelo responsável. Guardaria essa questão para quando o visse pessoalmente.

* * *

**Alguns dias depois**

O cavalo corria pela estrada decadente dos subúrbios. O Ezra ia com toda a pressa para ver a Aria era final da tarde e não tinha muito tempo para ficar em segurança sem os guardas por perto. Ele saltou do cavalo quando chegou e bateu à porta. "Aria! Sou eu." Ele ouviu o Jack ladrar e depois passos.

"Ezra?" A Aria olha à volta. "Vieste sozinho?" Ela puxa-o para o interior, fecha a porta e oferece-lhe um beijo suave que não durou muito. "O que se passa?" Ela afastou-se.

Ele senta-se cansado da corrida. Ela oferece-lhe água. "Diz-me, os meus pais devem estar a chegar."

"O detective encontrou uma pista. Algumas ligações no mercado clandestino e ele encontrou o fornecedor do veneno."

"Ele sabe quem foi?" A Aria pergunta curiosa.

"Ele está perto Aria. Ele acha que é alguém próximo e sugeriu que voltasses à corte para que ele conseguisse apanhá-lo em delito." Ele olhou para ela por alguns segundos. "Aria eu não quero que corras riscos, mas provavelmente é a única forma de vivermos em paz."

"Do que estamos à espera? Eu vou contigo."

Ele sorriu. "Sempre corajosa, mas desta vez teremos algumas regras para ter a certeza que nada te acontece. Eu explico-te pelo caminho. Esperamos pelos teus pais para te despedires. Quando os voltares a ver será na nossa nova casa."

"Como é ela?" A Aria pergunta entusiasmada.

"Um pequeno palácio fora da corte."

"Pelo tempo que demorou a ser construído só pode ser algo grande e não pequeno."

"Nada comparado com o castelo."

"Ezra…" Ela advertiu antes que os pais entrassem.

"Sr. Fitz." A mãe dela diz. Ella não sabia bem como reagir ao noivado dos dois, mas enquanto a Aria estivesse feliz não se podia opor. Já o Byron tratava o Ezra como se já fosse parte da família pois apenas faltava a cerimónia aos olhos da igreja e se não ocorresse ele tratar-lhe-á da saúde por desonrar a família.

"Pai, mãe vou ter de voltar para a corte. É algo que temos de tratar antes do casamento." Ela diz.

"Que assuntos?" A mãe pergunta.

A Aria olha para o Ezra. "Tem a ver com a saúde da Aria. O médico disse-me que tinha de fazer exames mais detalhados para ter a certeza que está tudo bem. A casa está terminada e já se podem instalar, eu vou apenas levar a Aria comigo por alguns dias para esses exames antes de a mandar para lá."

"Eu posso ir também?" A mãe dela pergunta.

"Ella… preciso de ti aqui… quem vai cuidar da casa? E para a mudança? Tu vais ficar. Eles já tiveram juntos o que achas que vais controlar?" O Byron pergunta.

"Tens razão querido." A Ella diz. "Tem cuidado filha."

"Vou ter mãe."

"Tem a certeza que é seguro? Essa situação do veneno não vai voltar a acontecer, pois não?" A mãe dela pergunta ao Ezra.

"Tudo está controlado sobre segurança 24 horas." O Ezra olha para o exterior. "Temos de ir agora antes que escureça."

* * *

**Alguns detalhes vão aparecer no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	18. 17

Ao entrar na corte ambos foram parados, pois dois guardas não tinham qualquer informação de que uma plebeia iria entrar na corte. Assim que o Ezra lhes provou quem era e o favor do Rei ambos se calaram e autorizaram a passagem. Tanto a Aria como o Ezra estavam cansados da corrida até ao reino. A Aria queixava-se de dor de burro, mas felizmente chegaram sãos e salvos a casa. Em casa entraram de mãos dadas, a Aria esta radiante por estar novamente perto do Ezra, no entanto, o Jack teve de ficar para trás com os pais dela.

Rapidamente empregadas insistiram em levar a Aria e prepará-la. Isso podia esperar. "Eles já sabiam que eu ia voltar?"

"Não, eu saí directamente do castelo."

"Vou ver primeiro a Rose, preparem tudo no quarto para mim. Estarei lá em breve, obrigada." Ela pediu às empregadas. Elas saíram.

Estavam novamente sozinhos. Ela encostou-se a ele seguindo de um abraço que durou apenas alguns segundos. Quando se afastaram ambos se olharam com amor. Estavam finalmente juntos, eles não podiam exprimir em palavras o quanto sentiam falta um do outro. "Vamos mesmo fazê-lo?" Ela sabia que ele compreendeu que era sobre o casamento.

"É o que eu mais quero, Sra. Fitz."

"Ainda não." Ela sorriu para ele.

"Talvez esteja um pouco ansioso para esse dia." Ele sorriu para ela.

"Eu reparei." Ela sorriu aproximando-se de um beijo. O Ezra eliminou a distância e beijou-a. Entraram no seu mundinho onde só existiam eles os dois, onde satisfação percorria os seus corpos como se fosse a sua bateria.

Tudo à sua volta foi esquecido até que precisaram de recuperar o folgo e foi aí que se afastaram. "É melhor eu ir."

Ele concordou. "Encontra-me no escritório mais tarde. Não fales da mudança ainda."

Ela foi para a cozinha. "Olá Rose."

A mulher assustou-se e olhou para a Aria com um sorriso crescente. "Aria, quer dizer... Senhora. Voltou! Esta casa não tem sido a mesma sem si."

"Ouvi dizer. Estou de volta, mas não por muito tempo."

"O quê? Porquê? Tenho a certeza de que algo não estava certo, o Sr. Ezra gosta de si."

"Eu sei. Vais descobrir em breve." O sorriso diminuiu um pouco. "Não sei se o Ezra te contou… mas perdi o bebé."

A mulher parecia-lhe muito abatida. "Ele anda muito fechado e não me contou, mas eu sei como é. Eu tinha um pouco mais do que a tua idade quando descobri que nunca teria filhos."

"Não fazia ideia."

"Não se preocupe querida. De qualquer maneira somos diferentes tenho a certeza que vai conseguir na altura certa." A mulher diz olhando para ela com mais atenção. "Vá trocar de roupa e tomar um banho, as empregadas devem estar a preparar tudo."

"Elas estão."

"Não perca tempo comigo, volte para ele."

A Aria sorri para ela. "Voltarei depois."

Ao sair da cozinha esbarrou no Rafael. "Como está Rafael?"

Ele estava surpreso ao vê-la. "Bem. E a senhora?"

"Estou de volta então estou muito bem. Vou-me trocar, vejo-o mais tarde."

O homem saiu da frente e curvou-se ligeiramente antes de entrar na cozinha.

"Viste quem chegou? Ela estava aqui?" O Rafael pergunta à Rose.

"Sim ela veio dizer-me Olá." Ela diz.

"Não acredito que o Ezra voltou lá para a trazer."

A Rose colocou as mãos na cintura. "Até parece que não gostas dela… para não falar que o Ezra vai estar mais feliz e isso é bom para todos."

"Claro que gosto, mas ela não se encaixa aqui. É tão… simples. Não vão aceitar a presença dela, ela não tem maneiras. No castelo já sabem quem ela é, dizem que foi amante e está grávida. Agora que está de volta vão voltar a falar. Isso só denigre a imagem do Ezra. Imagine uma criança sem sangue puro por aí."

A Rose controlou-se para não pegar no rolo da massa ou numa panela e lhe atirar à cabeça. "O que não faltam aí são crianças sem sangue puro." Ela fez aspas no ar. "Uma criança seria uma grande dádiva, mas fica descansado a Aria não está grávida."

"Não está?" Ele parecia curioso.

"Não."

"Isso explica porque ele a trouxe de volta. Ele nunca iria permitir essa criança na corte." Ele sorri.

Ela bufou. "Eu acredito que não foi essa a razão, eles amam-se de verdade." Ela queria gritar-lhe todos os palavrões e xingamentos possíveis. Ela pegou o rolo da massa. "Agora é melhor saíres da minha cozinha ou ainda apanhas com o rolo em cima."

"Tudo bem." Ele saiu com um pequeno sorriso insolente.

* * *

Ela tinha terminado de se limpar, vestir e maquilhar. Algo simples. Ela não se tinha descuidado tanto. Ela voltou ao trabalho no campo e à precariedade, mas por dentro todo o conhecimento que lhe foi transmitido persistiu. Ela sentia-se até às vezes superior aos restantes pelo raciocínio que desenvolveu. Mesmo que ela dissesse que é a mesma Aria era impossível. Ela aprendeu e adaptou-se, algo natural para ela nesse momento. Os jeitos dela eram diferentes e algumas palavras comuns do campo já não lhe fazia faltam usar. Ela reconheceu que estava melhor assim, uma versão aprimorada que não perdeu o que já tinha, mas ganhou ainda mais. Isso era uma vantagem.

Ela saiu do quarto com um vestido rosa claro, vários apliques florais o enfeitavam. Mais uma vez ela sentiu-se uma princesa. Ela nunca se achou particularmente bonita, mas até ela tinha de admitir que a pele limpa, cabelo apanhado e um vestido correto faziam o seu milagre.

Ela também achou estar mais magra, ela não passou fome, mas tinha vindo a comer menos depois de perder o bebé. Ela não aceitou bem a ideia de não ter sido capaz de levar a gravidez a termo. Nos dias mais cinzentos ela culpava-se pelo que aconteceu.

Ela entrou no escritório com uma leve batida. "Posso?"

"Entra." Ele diz com um sorriso. Repara depois que está acompanhado por outro homem. O casaco pesado contrastava com o olhar jovem, o cachimbo era algo invulgar apenas visto nos mais antigos dos nobres. A Aria só podia pensar que ele teria um grande estatuto.

"Aria, este é o Sr. Gibson. Ele está aqui a estudar o teu caso em sigilo absoluto. Faz-se passar por um trabalhador do castelo que me acompanha ultimamente." Ele diz mais baixo.

"Prazer Sr. Gibson. Como passa?"

"Muito bem senhora." O detective sorri-lhe com simpatia. "Lamento o que lhe aconteceu, mas acredito que estou aqui para ajudar e resolver tudo." Diz ele com um ligeiro sotaque que ela não reconheceu.

"Muito obrigado." Ela diz.

"Ele vai ficar por algum tempo para estudar o comportamento dos empregados. Talvez chegue a alguma conclusão." O Ezra diz. "Ele também estará contigo quando eu não estiver."

"Certo." Ela concorda.

Ela já sabia das escutas em locais estratégicos. A cozinha, entradas da casa e o corredor de acesso às escadas estavam vigiados pelo que o Ezra lhe contou no caminho.

"O senhor acha que o culpado está aqui?"

"Não posso assegurar, mas algumas pistas foram seguidas. Não posso avançar pormenores, as paredes podem ter ouvidos, mas quem foi usou várias pessoas aleatórias para conseguir o veneno." Ele quase sussurrou. "As pessoas fariam tudo para um pequeno desafogo, certamente tem dinheiro para encobrir as suas pistas. No entanto, não existe um crime perfeito e eu vou encontrá-lo."

A Aria sentiu-se mais tranquila e sorriu para o Ezra que lhe devolveu com o mesmo brilho. Alguém estava a fazer alguma coisa para resolver o problema. O detective continuou a explicar que a pessoa já deveria ter veneno com ela no primeiro ataque, mas não em quantidade suficiente por isso a Aria conseguiu sobreviver. A pista que ele estava a seguir foi um novo pedido de dose que seria suficiente para terminar com várias vidas e neste momento essa pessoa já teria o novo veneno com ela. Um ataque surpresa poderia ocorrer a qualquer momento.

A conversa não durou muito mais tempo o jantar era servido pontualmente e antes que alguém os procurasse eles mesmo saíram para a sala de jantar falando sobre tecnologias do futuro.

Tudo foi tranquilo, subiram depois para os seus quartos. O Gibson ocupou o quarto de hóspedes mais distante no corredor. O Ezra segredou-lhe que ele tinha todo o tipo de equipamento de espionagem naquele quarto.

A Aria seguiu para o seu quarto foi ajudada por uma empregada para tirar o vestido. O Ezra entrou no seu e depois de um duche rápido e de vestir umas calças de flanela confortáveis deitou-se na cama à espera de que a empregada lhe dissesse quando a Aria estaria pronta para dormir. Não foi necessário o aviso de qualquer criada, a Aria fez uma aproximação e entrou no quarto dele fechando a porta atrás dela. "Posso me juntar a ti?" Ela sussurrou para não perturbar o silêncio.

Ele bateu no espaço ao lado dele. "Não tens de pedir." Ele diz enquanto ela se deitava e se virava para ele. "Eu senti a tua falta à noite."

"Eu também." Ela disse.

Ele estava surpreendido com a naturalidade nas palavras dela. Só então ele percebeu que ela sempre foi assim fora dos padrões normais. Uma dama nunca admitiria a falta de um cavalheiro, ela iria corar e sorrir, talvez ficar um pouco mais perto para mostrar que desejava a proximidade, mas nunca diria directamente que queria. Ela era um pouco mais tímida no início, mas agora que a relação deles foi construída na base da confiança tudo era diferente. Ele confiava plenamente nela, mas ela tinha sequelas de tudo o que aconteceu naqueles últimos meses.

"Perdoa-me pelo que te fiz passar." Ela olhou para ele atentamente. "Dói-me pensar que estavas sozinha. Não queria que tivesse sido assim."

Ela suspirou. "Eu estava furiosa." Ela pensou por alguns segundos. "Até pensei que foi melhor quando o perdi, que não pensaria em ti cada vez que o olhasse, que não teria de explicar quem era o pai. Foi o pensamento muito egoístas, mas depois senti-me culpada. Senti-me inútil, senti que não serviria mais e que não voltaria a ser feliz." Ela diz deixando o seu coração derramar os seus sentimentos. "Eu perdi um pouco a esperança." Lágrimas já deixavam os seus olhos e ela limpou-as rapidamente. "Desculpa eu não queria chorar sobre isso."

Ele puxou-a para um abraço, ela aceitou de bom grado. "Não tens de pedir desculpa, eu sei como é difícil. Se precisares falar com alguém posso levar-te ao meu terapeuta se quiseres."

"Eu acho que só tinha de partilhar contigo, não me sinto à vontade para falar disso com um estranho." Ela diz.

Ele concordou. "Como quiseres querida." Ele beijou-lhe a testa. "Já agora…" Ele afastou-se e pegou o velho anel de noivado na mesa de cabeceira. "Passa a ser 100% oficial." Ele colocou-lhe o anel. "Aqui é seguro usá-lo."

Ela olhou para o anel com um sorriso. "É lindo. Era mesmo da tua avó?"

"Sim, mantive esse anel da minha avó. Tenho de admitir que tinham bom gosto no passado. É uma peça com algumas gerações."

"E o casamento? Já tens ideia de como queres?"

"Acho que temos tempo para organizar. Eu gostava que fosse simples."

"Por mim quanto mais simples melhor." Ela boceja. "Eu estou mesmo cansada."

"Vamos dormir, foi um longo dia." O Ezra beija-a e desliga a luz.

_Nessa noite, já fora de horas uma figura espreitou pela porta conseguindo distinguir as silhuetas do casal na cama. Voltou a encostar a porta. "Isto vai terminar em breve." Sussurrou sem conter a desaprovação na sua voz._

* * *

Alguém bateu na porta deles ainda antes das 6h da manhã. O Ezra em desaprovação levantou-se da cama num salto, vestiu e apertou o robe antes de abrir a porta. A Aria ficou sentada na cama atenta olhando entre a porta e o relógio digital.

Assim que a porta abriu apenas revelou o detective que sem a sua farta indumentária parecia um jovem franzino. "Venham comigo." Ele olhou pelo interior para os dois. Ambos o seguiram para o quarto de hóspedes. A porta foi fechada logo depois.

"O que se passa?" O Ezra pergunta. "Ainda ninguém deve estar acordado."

"Exactamente, é a melhor altura para falarmos. Ontem à noite tiveram um visitante no vosso quarto, já passava da meia noite."

O Ezra e a Aria tocaram um olhar. "Quem?" Perguntou a Aria.

"Isso é uma excelente pergunta senhora." Ele passou o vídeo que mostrava um vulto no corredor. A imagem estava tão distante que não era possível identificar a pessoa. O sujeito entrou no quarto da Aria em primeiro lugar e depois abriu apenas um pouco a porta do Ezra, sem entrar. "O mais interessante vem no fim. Vejam!" A pessoa que estava lá passou pela parede e desapareceu.

"Como?" O Erza perguntou. A Aria estava assustada.

"Uma passagem secreta meu caro. Preciso que traga as plantas originais desta casa do castelo."

* * *

**Alguns detalhes vão aparecer no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	19. 18

"Nunca tive um caso tão curioso e desafiante." Disse o homem. Estavam no quarto de hóspedes agora ocupado pelo Sr. Gibson e já tinham jantado. Ele tinha as plantas que o Ezra lhe trouxe. "Esta casa é bastante antiga e como tal, como suspeitei existem algumas passagens. Antigamente faziam-nas para facilitar os empregados, para que estes não percorressem os corredores onde os nobres pisavam e fossem mais rápidos nos serviços. Naquela parede lateral existe uma passagem que desce directamente para a ala dos quartos dos empregados."

"Então o nosso suspeito está mesmo aqui?" O Ezra pergunta.

"Cada vez tenho mais certeza. A vinda da Aria desencadeou o seu movimento. Todos os dias que aqui estive ele nunca usou a passagem. A sua vinda foi fundamental."

"Como sabemos que não usou o veneno?" A Aria pergunta.

O detective andou de um lado para o outro. "O mais provável é que o use à noite, pois não terá tanta chance de pedir ajuda." A Aria engoliu em seco. "Não o usou esta noite, já teria sentido o seu efeito a esta hora."

"O que deve ser feito agora?"

"Eu peço permissão para revistar o quarto dos empregados, mas não podem estar em casa ou então devem estar todos vigiados."

"Isso parece-me prático." O Ezra diz. "Posso pedir uma reunião com os empregados."

"Pode ser agora?"

"Agora que alguns já devem estar a descansar?"

"Exacto, assim terei a certeza de que o veneno está no quarto e não no seu bolso."

"Então não vamos perder mais tempo. Vamos fazê-lo já."

"A Aria pode vir comigo?" O Gibson perguntou. "Duas pessoas a procurar é mais rápido."

"Sim senhor." A Aria diz.

O Ezra desceu, chamou todos os empregados sem excepção. Essa era a hora para abrir o jogo, esta noite tudo será desvendado. Quando todos se reuniram na sala de estar, alguns já de pijama. O Ezra foi capaz de colocar o plano em prática.

_'Podem descer.'_ Ele enviou a mensagem.

A Aria e o Gibson saíram do quarto. O Gibson apalpou a parede e em poucos instantes encontrou o gatilho para a passagem. A Aria abriu, eles desceram com o auxílio das lanternas dos telemóveis. A ala dos empregados estava silenciosa como esperavam.

_Na sala: "Como podem imaginar não vos chamei por acaso, eu e a Aria temos discutido bastante sobre alguns assuntos que vos quero partilhar." Os empregados olharam-se entre si. Alguns com medo de serem despedidos. "Eu e a Aria estamos noivos. E vamos nos mudar desta casa, mas isso não significa que vocês não venham connosco."…_

"Venha Aria, eu tenho as minhas suspeitas." Ele entrou no quarto da cozinheira.

"A Rose? Não, ela não faria isso."

"Não temos tempo para discutir. Vamos procurar rápido."

A Aria concordou, mesmo não querendo fazê-lo.

Passaram a pente fino o quarto de mais 3 empregados que pouco tinham e nada encontraram. O detective ia entrar no quarto de um dos cuidadores do estábulo. "Não acho que seja ele, porque não vamos ao quarto do Rafael? Ele está sempre dentro da casa." A Aria pergunta. Afinal o Rafael sempre lhe trazia desconfiança.

"Sim claro." Eles tentaram, mas estava trancada. "Hum… suspeito não acha? Ninguém mais trancou a porta." Ele diz.

"O Ezra deu-me uma chave-mestra." Ela usou-a já pensado que algo assim podia aconteceu. Ela sempre gostou de antecipar os acontecimentos. "Eu acho que ele é muito zeloso, não quer dizer nada." Ela diz enquanto o detective já vasculhava gavetas.

"E isto? O que acha que é?" O detective mostra um frasco de vidro antigo. "Acho que encontrámos o que procurávamos. Ajude-me."

"O que vai fazer?"

"Vou trocá-lo." Diz o detective.

O telemóvel notificou. _'Não consegui mantê-los mais tempo. Estão a descer.'_

"Traga-o! Temos de sair já!" A Aria diz aflita.

"Temos tempo." O homem já tinha deitado o conteúdo do frasco noutro e deitando outro líquido dentro do anterior do frasco antigo.

"O que é isso?"

"Uma mistura de ervas e azeite." Ele coloca o frasco no sítio e guarda os outros. "Vamos sair rápido." Eles saíram a Aria trancou a porta e correram o mais depressa que conseguiram antes de ouvir as vozes dos criados a descer a escada. No mesmo momento que os empregados entraram no corredor eles conseguiram fechar a passagem.

Ofegantes os dois subiram. A missão deles foi realizada com sucesso. O coração dela martelava no peito e ela estava completamente alerta. Ela ainda não podia acreditar que tinham conseguido. Os pensamentos dela eram como flechas.

Quando chegaram o Ezra estava no corredor a olhar para a passagem. Ajudou a Aria assim que a viu. "Encontraram?"

"Sim Ezra." A Aria abraçou-o com força, não o queria deixar até se acalmar.

O Gibson acenou para o Ezra e foi para o seu quarto, quando eles tivessem recuperado poderiam se juntar a ele. O Ezra que se sentia exposto por ter um câmara no fundo do corredor encaminhou-se para o seu quarto com ela. "O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou dando alguma privacidade quando fechou a porta.

"O Rafael… ele tinha o veneno."

O Ezra fez uma careta. "O quê? Não pode ser… ele sempre foi… um braço direito para mim."

"Eu vi Ezra, com os meus próprios olhos."

"Alguém pode ter colocado lá."

"A porta estava trancada, acredito que sempre a tenha assim." A Aria diz.

O Ezra começou a ferver. "Não acredito que ele tenha feito isso, ele sabia muito bem o que tu significavas para mim."

"Por favor Ezra." A Aria parou-o. "Vamos falar com o Gibson, ele deve ter um plano, vamos segui-lo e vai ficar tudo bem."

O Ezra concordou. "Vamos lá ver o que ele tem a dizer." Ambos saíram para encontrar o detective.

"Acredito que a Aria já lhe tenha contado." Ele diz enquanto eles entravam no quarto.

"Ela disse. O que tenho de fazer para colocar aquele verme na cadeia?"

"Tudo a seu tempo. Ele tinha o veneno, não quer dizer que seja dele. Temos de ter uma prova visível, algo palpável. Vou levar este material para analisar." Ele mostrou o frasco de líquido.

"Estamos muito perto, um pequeno passo na nossa armadilha e temos o nosso homem." O detective sorriu.

O Ezra ainda estava apreensivo, ele não sabia bem como se ia conseguir controlar com o Rafael. Quando os seus sentimentos não estavam controlados ele ficava fora de si, com uma tendência para a violência. "Espero que resulte." Disse ele.

* * *

O número de câmaras pela casa aumentou. Pontos estratégicos por onde geralmente os empregados transportavam a comida para a sala de jantar. Com o terreno coberto e as provas visuais era impossível escapar a uma acusação.

Era final da noite, o Ezra estava de volta e com três pessoas resolveram jogar o jogo da glória. Ocupados não deram pelo tempo passar, estava a ser muito mais divertido do que qualquer um imaginou.

"Rafael? Pode me trazer um chá?" Ela perguntou, a conselho do detective. Seria uma forma de colocar a mistura que ele trocou. Ela não tinha intenção de beber qualquer coisa que ele lhe servisse. O Ezra ficou tenso e olhou para ela. "Estou bem." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Sim senhora." O Rafael disse e saiu.

"Muito bem Aria." O detective disse.

"Espero que seja o suficiente. É cansativo fingir."

* * *

Como previsto a Aria não tocou praticamente na chávena, o Rafael foi saindo e entrando. E eles entre essas saídas conseguiram distinguir o azeite a boiar dentro da chávena de chá mesmo mais escuro. O detective saiu para visualizar os vídeos. Não tardou muito para ele encontrar o que procurava. O Rafael no meio do corredor a depositar parte do conteúdo do frasco dentro da chávena destinada à Aria. Ele chamou imediatamente a guarda real.

Não esperaram muito tempo até que a guarda chegasse ao palacete. O Ezra já tinha a confirmação a Aria estava perto dele para o manter calmo. "Se não estivesses aqui provavelmente já estaria lá em baixo a tratar-lhe da saúde." Ele diz.

"Ele terá o castigo que merece."

"Não sei se o suficiente… Sabes o que isto quer dizer? Ele deve ter sido responsável pela morte da Nicole também. Eu apenas quero saber porquê e deixá-lo a apodrecer na cadeia." O Ezra diz.

A Aria estava aliviada por encontrar o culpado. Ao mesmo tempo não estava tão confiante sobre o casamento com o Ezra. Agora que apanharam o culpado o Ezra apenas estaria preocupado com o julgamento. E mesmo sabendo que é para proteger os seus interesses sabe que é para vingar a morte injusta da Nicole. Ela tinha medo de que o Ezra perdesse o interesse agora que tinha resolvido o seu problema principal. Ela soltou-lhe o braço. "Eu acho que vou para o quarto."

"O que se passa?" Ele pergunta elevando o queixo dela para olhá-la.

"Eu tenho medo de que te esqueças de mim."

"Como assim?" Ele parecia confuso.

"Terás mais uma coisa para resolver, vá-se saber por quanto tempo… Eu sei que me amas, mas também amavas a Nicole e a tua terapia tem sido sobre isso."

"Há muito tempo que não falo dela numa sessão e desculpa se me referia a ela com tanto fervor, mas ela foi o exemplo do que te podia ter acontecido. Acredita em mim, eu não sobreviveria a uma situação igual novamente. Eu estou esgotado disto Aria, eu quero sair e esquecer a corte. Viver uma vida pacata contigo é tudo o que eu mais quero. Não quero que duvides disso."

Ela sorri aliviada. "Eu vou apoiar-te Ezra, é tudo o que mais quero." Ela sorri satisfeita inclinando-se para o beijar.

Um guarda entrou acompanhado pelo detective e o casal afastou-se. "O criminoso já está a caminho da prisão." Diz o Gibson. "Já passei todas as pistas e provas aos guardas."

"É necessário o nosso depoimento?" O Ezra pergunta.

"Sim, mas pode ser feito amanhã no castelo Sr. Fitz. A senhora também o deve acompanhar."

"Com certeza, amanhã estaremos no castelo."

O guarda saiu acompanhado por uma empregada. "Muito obrigado Sr. Gibson, o seu trabalho foi esplêndido." O Ezra diz.

"Muito obrigado. Se me dão licença, vou arrumar o meu equipamento e posso partir amanhã."

"Como quiser. O pagamento acordado ficará disponível na sua conta." O Ezra diz.

"Certo. Boa noite."

"Boa noite." A Aria e o Ezra disseram em uníssono.

A Aria saltou para o colo do Ezra assim que tiveram oportunidade. Beijaram-se freneticamente em pura felicidade. Ambos se sentiram mais leves agora que o mistério tinha sido resolvido. A Aria já não era uma potencial vítima de homicídio e podiam viver tranquilamente como antes. Deixando-se levar o Ezra começou a beijar o seu decote. "Ezra, as câmaras." Ela recordou-o.

"Ele vai desligá-las e eu pretendo continuar no quarto não aqui." Ele diz levando-a pelas escadas para o seu quarto ou melhor _o quarto deles_. A Aria já passava mais tempo com ele do que sozinha.

Já era bastante tarde, eles não se importaram as poucas luzes estavam a meio, o ambiente ligeiramente nebulado para ambos. Os beijos frenéticos não pararam. Eles já estavam há tanto tempo separados e tensos que precisavam de aliviar os seus corpos de alguma forma. Ele não esperou para remover o vestido dela, rasgou a parte da frente para ter acesso aos seus seios que sugou avidamente. Ele gemeu primeiro de surpresa depois de satisfação. Ela tinha de admitir que o seu lado dominante a excitava. Ela já estava molhada, pulsante e carente. No fundo ela ainda tinha uma preocupação.

"Ezra." Ele olhou para ela, os seus olhos negros não só pela luz, mas por desejo.

"Diz meu amor." Ele plantou beijos suaves no seu pescoço.

Ela gemeu como o contacto suave depois de tanta agressividade. "Eu não tenho tomado a pílula, tu sabes." Ela lembrou-o. Por mais que ela quisesse ter filhos, não parecia a altura certa. Não depois de ter perdido o bebé há tão pouco tempo. Não antes do casamento oficial.

"Eu ponderei isso." Ele diz afastando-se dela por alguns segundos para encontrar uma caixa de preservativos na mesa de cabeceira. "Eu devia tê-los usado antes." Ele admite.

Ela não o podia culpar. Ninguém imaginaria que ia ficar doente (ou melhor… ser envenenada). Ela tocou o rosto dele sentido os pêlos ásperos da sua barba por fazer. "Mais tarde talvez não precises deles." Ela puxa-o para um beijo mais lento, mas ainda desejoso. Ele tomou o controlo novamente não perdendo tempo a entrar nela depois de a encontrar pronta para ele. Eles encontraram o embalo perfeito. Ele nunca se tinha sentido melhor dentro dela e ela nunca se satisfez tanto por o ter dentro dela como se fossem um só. As mãos deles encontraram-se enlaçando os dedos. Ambos completamente encharcados em suor pois as suas roupas nunca foram despiras na totalidade. Os gemidos deles tornaram-se um e então alcançaram a tão desejada libertação, a profunda paz e entrega de amor que tanto queriam e desejavam.

* * *

**Olá, espero que estejam a gostar! Para já tenho algumas questões/informações para vos dar. **

**Primeiro, agora que já temos o nosso culpado não existe grande trama que possa surgir, óbvio que já pensei em alguns temas que podia acrescentar, mas não sei se o devo fazer (se vocês querem) ou se tenho disposição para levar esta história por muito mais tempo (isto também depende da vossa disposição). **

**Outra questão é o futuro, eu não tenho mais nenhuma história planeada para este casal e já não me sinto muito focada para escrever coisas novas como antes. Eu esteve a pensar ficar pelas histórias mais curtas e esporádicas (Histórias Random). Também já tive pedidos para escrever 2ª partes de algumas histórias, também gostava de ter a vossa opinião sobre isso e em qual história pegar se quiserem.**

**Alguns detalhes aparecem no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	20. 19

Acordaram um pouco mais tarde naquela manhã, a Aria foi a primeira a despertar. Ela percebeu que o Ezra ainda estava completamente ferrado no sono. Ela aproximou-se dele e beijou-lhe o peito, subindo preguiçosamente até chegar aos seus lábios. Nesse momento o Ezra já estava desperto e retribuiu-a. Abraçou-a depois. "Bom dia anjo." Ele diz ainda sonolento.

"Bom dia." Ela sorri no seu abraço. "Vamos nos levantar?"

"Ainda não." Ele escondeu os olhos com o antebraço. "O meu corpo ainda está completamente exausto, mas ao mesmo tempo nunca me senti tão bem." Ele olha para ela com um belo sorriso. A Aria corou um pouco, ele tinha a sua maneira de a fazer sentir especial apenas com aquele sorriso.

Ele fez carinhos na curva da sua cintura nua. A pele dela era delicada, suave, cheirosa e simplesmente viciante, ele tinha essa memória e foi nisso que se agarrou para se manter são todo o tempo que estiveram separados. O tempo não parecia passar, ele passava muito tempo em pensamentos.

Ela tocou o seu rosto áspero da barba e sorriu. "Temos de nos vestir e ir ao castelo." Ela recordou.

"Eu sei e eu ainda tenho trabalho para fazer no castelo durante a tarde." Ele diz.

"Eu estive a pensar." A Aria diz e olha para ele. "Agora que estou segura posso ficar contigo não preciso de sair da corte."

O Ezra sorri. "Sim é verdade." Ele diz. "Mas eu preciso de alguém que cuide da mudança e que escolha o mobiliário novo e o seu lugar."

"Confias-me isso?" Ela pergunta.

"Claro, é a nossa casa e as mulheres têm muito jeito para essas coisas." Ele diz. "No entanto, eu encontrei alguém que te vai ajudar não te quero sobrecarregar com isso. Não te tens de mudar já para lá a não ser que queiras ficar com os teus pais."

Ela sorriu. "Então ainda vou escolher as coisas? E não me vou mudar imediatamente?"

"Só as casas com os quartos dos empregados é que ficaram concluídas e equipadas. A casa principal ainda está por terminar." Ele explica.

"Eu estou ansiosa por vê-la." A Aria diz.

"Vou ver o que posso fazer, talvez consiga folga para ir contigo amanhã."

"A sério?"

"Com sorte talvez até hoje mesmo." Ele diz.

"Então vamos lá." A Aria levanta-se. Ela pega o vestido que estava no chão. "Pobre vestido." Ela olha para ele completamente desfeito.

O Ezra apareceu atrás dela e beijou-lhe o ombro. "Foi um pouco demais a noite passada, perdoa-me, pedirei outro igual se quiseres."

Ela negou, olhou por cima do ombro e beijou-o. "É melhor eu ir porque senão não vamos sair daqui."

* * *

Depois do depoimento dos dois e das provas apresentadas pelo detective foi decretado que o Rafael fique preso até ao julgamento. Em particular o Ezra pediu para ver o Rafael.

A grade separava os dois. O ex-mordomo ainda vestia a sua roupa de serviço e parecia desgastado e pensativo quando o Ezra avançou para lhe falar. Os dois homens olharam-se por algum tempo até que o Ezra quebrou o silêncio.

"Eu tinha tanta estima por si. Porque fez aquilo?"

"Sabe há quanto tempo trabalho para os Fitz?" O homem pergunta não esperando resposta. "Praticamente toda a minha vida para alguns dos seus primos, tios e pais. Os objectivos da família são muito claros, quando percebi a sua tendência para… sair da linha. Tive de intervir. Fiz isso para o bem de todos. O que será do nome da família quando souberem? Os seus pais vão deserdá-lo, vai ser desfavorecido no castelo ou até despedido… sem dinheiro todos os empregados estarão no desemprego e actualmente é particularmente difícil ter um trabalho na corte."

"Fique sabendo que ninguém controla a minha vida. Eu vou sair da corte e tudo está planeado, ninguém vai ser despedido e você vai apodrecer aqui sozinho."

"Realmente a sua tia tinha razão, as mulheres sempre conseguem o que querem dos homens. Ela foi traída inúmeras vezes e sempre se portou como uma verdadeira dama." Ele disse num tom sonhador de nostalgia. "Fique sabendo que a sua vida será um pesadelo e que o sonho acabará depressa." Ele saiu do seu estado e levantou-se. "Um dia agradecerá o que fiz por si."

"Guarde as suas ameaças. Não existe mais nada que possa fazer." O Ezra diz percebendo que o homem não passa de um louco e que estava apenas a perder o seu tempo.

"O senhor sempre foi o meu favorito. Nunca prestei tantos serviços a mais nenhum dos meus senhores, tem de reduzir a minha pena. Eu fiz tudo por si."

"Eu nunca pedi que matasse a Nicole ou tentasse o mesmo com a Aria."

"Eu amei-o como se fosse meu filho…" O homem agarrou a grade.

O Ezra ficou enjoado ao ouvi-lo falar daquele amor doentio. "Realmente acho que dispenso esse tipo de amor, já os meus pais não o têm por mim e o seu deixou-o doente."

"Por favor! Por favor! O que será de mim?" Ele chorou.

"Vai pagar pelos seus crimes." O Ezra diz sabendo que ele provavelmente terá de realizar trabalhos forçados e pesados.

"Servir sempre foi a única coisa que fiz… não me pode deixar dessa maneira. EU NEM MATEI AQUELE RATO DO CAMPO!" Ele gritou enquanto o Ezra se afastava.

"Houve um homicídio e uma tentativa de outro. Sabe como este reino não tolera esses crimes. Existem provas suficientes para o deixar o resto da sua vida preso. Mesmo que alguém tentasse libertá-lo não iria conseguir." O Ezra voltou a aproximar-se. "Você já estaria morto se eu não tivesse alguém lá fora à minha espera. Pode ter a certeza de que eu o faria… não teria mais nada a perder."

"Ela enfeitiçou-o, como pode trocar alguém que conhece por uma estranha."

"A Aria não é uma estranha. Eu conheço-a bem, melhor do que alguma vez te conheci Rafael. Nunca pensei que fosses capaz e aqui estamos. Conheço agora, um verme nojento e assassino que protegi na minha casa todo este tempo."

O velho homem ficou a olhar para ele sem palavras.

"Espero que apodreça no inferno." O Ezra disse antes de sair.

* * *

Os dois saíram da charrete que parou na frente do palacete fora da corte. "Ezra… é enorme. Wow!" A Aria estava encantada com o exterior exuberante da fortaleza. Edifícios feitos de betão fora da corte não eram comuns e tão caros de levantar que qualquer um desistia da ideia. As arcadas das janelas eram elegantes, as varandas românticas e a cor amarela torrada era exótica e tão incomum na corte que ela se perguntou como ele se lembrou dela.

"Então gostas mesmo?" O Ezra perguntou percebendo a reacção dela.

"O que pode haver para não gostar? Não é exagerando? Eu não conheço bem esta área e se houver ladrões?" A Aria pergunta preocupada.

"Existe sempre um risco… estamos fora da muralha de qualquer forma. O muro é alto o terreno é vasto, a rede também será electrizada para nossa segurança e teremos guardas não tens de te preocupar."

"Isso não é muito caro?"

Ele abraçou-a. "Eu não quero que te preocupes com o dinheiro, teremos muito para nos governarmos e eu ainda trabalho na corte. Vou esperar que me mandem embora."

"Então… e se nunca te mandarem embora? Vais ficar lá e eu aqui sozinha?"

Ele pensou. "Eu não te vou abandonar Aria. Eu viria todos os dias para ti."

"Ainda é um pouco longe…"

"Apenas 30 minutos a cavalo."

"E quando for inverno? Anoitece muito cedo e não é seguro à noite."

Ele sorriu. "Tu não consegues parar de pensar no mal que pode acontecer?"

"Eu preocupo-me contigo."

"Achas que eu não me preocupo contigo? E se alguém conseguir entrar e te fizer mal enquanto estou fora?" Ela olhou atentamente para ele. "Neste momento os nossos telemóveis não funcionam aqui." Ele suou rude.

"Não era isso que eu queria dizer. Eu sei que te preocupas comigo." Ela disse submissa.

Ele recompôs-se. "Desculpa amor." Ele beijou-lhe a testa. "Não queria ser rude contigo. Estes dias têm sido stressantes."

"Eu sei… não consegui deixar de ser negativa. Estou tão habituada que tudo corra mal que é natural."

"A partir de agora nada vai correr mal. Confias em mim?"

"Tu sabes que sim." Ela sorriu-lhe.

"Então vamos entrar minha linda princesa, tens de conhecer o nosso pequeno castelo."

Ela derreteu. "Os meus pais também já estão aqui?"

"Acredito que sim." Ele pegou a mão dela. "Devem estar no campo traseiro. Vamos procurá-los depois?"

"Sim."

Eles entraram pelo arco para o jardim no átrio central aberto idêntico ao existente na corte.

"Jack!" Ela chamou o cão que já corria para eles vindo de outro arco traseiro que os podia levar para os campos de cultivo. O cão saltou alegremente para a Aria, frenético sujou todo o vestido da dona com terra. A Aria não se importou com o vestido nem com a maquilhagem quando o cão a lambeu e quase a empurrou para o chão. "Olá! Olá! Já chega!" Ela coçou o pêlo do animal. Ela olhou para o Ezra. "Podemos levá-lo connosco?"

"Sim, hoje temos a charrete." O Ezra diz sabendo que ela sentia falta do seu fiel canino. "Vamos continuar?"

"Vamos." Ela agitou o vestido para tirar o máximo de sujidade que conseguiu. Eles entraram na casa, as janelas pouco abertas davam um ambiente abandonado e até um pouco assustador dado o estado que ainda se encontrava. A paredes nuas, o chão ainda uma mistura de pó e cimento, sem mobília, portas, candeeiros ou cortinas. Estava na estaca zero e a Aria não fazia ideia do que podia fazer ali. As poucas referências que tinha eram da casa onde vive na corte e algumas fotografias que viu na internet. "Comparando com a parte de fora está horrível." A Aria comenta.

"Só podemos ver o espaço que temos." O Ezra diz. "Eles pintaram o andar de cima e já colocaram o chão. Acho que vão começar a parte de baixo amanhã. Depois entra a parte decorativa." Ele diz.

"E as portas?"

"Deixo ao teu critério." Ele diz.

"Vou ter ajuda de um decorador correto?" Ela sacudiu as mãos.

"Sim depois de amanhã podes voltar com ele." Ele diz abrindo um pouco mais as portadas das janelas. "Não te esqueças que amanhã terás a consulta no consultório médico. Podes levar a Rose contigo, eu não posso ir." Ele sugeriu.

"Eu sei que tens trabalho." A Aria contempla as paredes e divisões nuas. Ela sabia que ele estava ocupado e não o queria incomodar, mas ela gostava que ele estivesse mais presente tanto na sua saúde como na sua nova casa. Ela não ficou convencida com as viagens dele da quinta para a corte. "Quando achas que vai levar para tudo ficar pronto?"

"Algumas semanas, talvez duas cheguem."

A Aria gostou do andamento da obra, para algo tão grande justificava-se o tempo. Ela podia ver que tudo estava a ser feito à velocidade da luz, mas ainda com o maior rigor possível. Ela estava um pouco ansiosa pois isso significava que o casamento também estaria próximo. Ela não o referiu frequentemente, mas ela ainda tinha dúvidas como tudo se ia processar. "Quando é o casamento real?"

O Ezra foi apanhado de surpresa, todos sabiam que a Alison se ia casar, mas a data ainda era um pouco incerta. O Rei apenas decretou que estariam 3 dias em festa e o casamento realizar-se-á num desses 3 dias. "Na próxima semana. Quarta-feira, quinta-feira e sexta-feira."

"Três dias?"

"Sabes como tudo é grande na corte, muito visitantes… grandes festas. Claro que serás a minha convidada."

A Aria ficou tensa ao pensar voltar ao castelo e ver a Alison e as suas damas. "Tens a certeza?"

"Eu não vou sair do teu lado desta vez." Ele compreendeu a incerteza dela. "Ninguém vai dizer nada, vão estar atentos à Alison."

"E os teus pais?" Ela olhou para ele.

"Eu vou-lhes contar do nosso noivado para que se habituem à ideia."

Ela suspirou e sorriu ainda insegura. "Vai ser oficial."

"Já é oficial Aria."

"Não é se ninguém souber."

"Eu não tenho de dar justificações a ninguém, o que temos sempre foi oficial para nós e é tudo o que importa para mim… isso não chega para ti?"

"O teu amor sempre me chegou Ezra."

"Mas…"

"Mas eu gostava que fosse mais simples. Queria sair e dizer com orgulho que sou tua noiva em vez de me esconder em casa. Que fosse aceite por todos e não houvesse necessidade de que o mordomo me tentasse matar. Não queria que o teu emprego e título estivesse em risco. E abdicar da corte por mim… não devia ser assim. Eu sei que é a tua escolha, mas também sei que te podes arrepender algum dia e eu vou culpar-me para sempre por te ter arrastado comigo."

Ele tomou a bochecha dela na sua mão quente. "Eu também gostava que fosse mais simples, mas ainda não alcançámos esses progressos. Acredito que no futuro será diferente, nós vamos fazer a diferença. Servir de exemplo às gerações futuras. É muito mais desafiante assim." Ele beijou-a. "Sinto-me completo contigo Aria. Não posso deixar que nada me tire isto."

Ela abraçou-o. "Eu amo-te Ezra e é muito mais do que ser apenas completa." Ela diz.

"Aria?" Eles afastaram-se ouvindo para o fundo do corredor pela porta onde entraram. Era a mãe de Aria e o Jack estava alegremente caminhado até eles.

"Mãe!" Ela caminhou até ela apressadamente.

"Olha para ti! Pareces uma princesa." Elas abraçam-se.

"O Jack já me sujou toda."

A mãe contempla-a extasiada, pois nunca a tinha visto vestida com um vestido tão caro e ao costume da corte. "Mas estás linda na mesma!" A mãe dela usou um pano para limpar as manchas de terra do vestido e de alguma forma resultou. "É bom ver-te Ezra!" Ela diz sorrindo para o futuro genro.

"Ella!" Ele curvou-se ligeiramente em gesto de cortesia. "O Byron?"

"Ele também sentiu movimento, foi buscar a arma."

"Bem, pelo menos sei que a quinta está segura. Esperemos que não ocorra nenhum acidente." Ele diz.

"Sabe que ainda não nos habituamos. É tudo muito diferente e moderno." A Ella diz.

"Mas gostam da casa?" A Aria pergunta.

"É muito boa." A mãe dela diz. "Nunca vi nada comparado com a vossa." A Ella diz olhando para as paredes cinzentas.

"Ainda não está terminada mãe."

"Eu sei, mas por fora é lindíssima e por dentro quando estiver terminada será fantástica." A mãe dela afirma. "Eles trazem sempre muito material para as obras, o teu pai e eu vemos muitos trabalhadores entrar e sair." A mãe dela diz.

"Ella? Quem é?" Ela ouve a voz do pai.

"É a Aria o Ezra!" A mãe dela grita, fazendo eco nas paredes.

O Byron olhou surpreso. "A minha princesa!" Ele abraça a filha olhando-a atentamente vestida como uma rainha ele admite para si mesmo. Ele podia ver que ela parecia mais saudável por isso o Ezra tratava-a bem. "Ezra." Ele apertou-lhe a mão.

"Como tem sido o trabalho por aqui?"

"Temos feito a mudança, começamos um pequeno cultivo, mas o terreno é muito grande para se trabalhar sem animais."

"Eu vou contratar mais pessoas fiquem descansados, eu vou deixar que o Byron os seleccione e os ensine o que for necessário."

O homem mais velho concordou. "Quando chegam?"

"Depois da próxima semana. Tudo ficará mais calmo depois da Alison deixar o reino."

"E o vosso casamento?"

"Nós estávamos a falar nisso." O Ezra diz olhando para a Aria. "Daqui a duas semanas seria aprovado pelo padre?" Ele pergunta aos pais dela.

"Podemos falar com ele é o mínimo que podemos fazer." Diz Ella.

"Não quero que se preocupem com qualquer pagamento." O Ezra saca de uma bolsa com moedas de ouro.

"É o dote da noiva, não podemos aceitar o seu dinheiro." O pai dela diz.

"Não é necessário Sr. Montgomery, eu sentir-me-ia mal em aceitar o vosso dinheiro. Parece quase que os estou a extorquir." O Ezra diz dando o dinheiro à Ella. "Guardem o vosso dinheiro e comprem algo para a Aria ou para outra ocasião." O Ezra sugere.

"Aceitem!" A Aria diz não se opondo ao futuro marido.

"Nós vamos aceitar, mas vamos manter o dinheiro para mais tarde." Disse o Byron.

"Como quiserem." O Ezra virou-se para a Aria. "Então vamos ver o resto dos quartos e podemos voltar para a corte." O Ezra diz.

* * *

**Desculpem o atraso amores, mas tive duas semanas corridas e a próxima ainda vai ser pior então aviso já que na próxima semana não haverá capítulo (nada confirmado, mas o melhor é não terem esperanças). **

**Alguns detalhes aparecem no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	21. 20

Passavam apenas alguns minutos da hora da marcação e tanto a Rose como a Aria estavam na sala de espera do consultório particular do médico que a Aria já tão bem conhecia. O doutor estava a atender outro paciente e ambas as mulheres aguardavam, a Aria com maior ansiedade do que a Rose.

"Vai correr tudo bem." A mulher mais velha toca na perna da Aria fazendo-a parar de bater o pé no pavimento cerâmico.

"Não consigo evitar." Não sei o que ele pode dizer dos meus exames.

"O que será, será. Não vale a pena sofrer por antecipação."

O telemóvel dela tremeu.

**Ezra: **_Já estás na consulta?_

**Aria: **_Estou à espera._

**Ezra: **_Avisa-me quando terminar amor. Até logo!_

**Aria: **_Eu aviso. Até logo bb!_

"O Ezra pediu-me para o avisar quando terminasse… não lhe quero dar más notícias pelo telefone." Ela suspirou desesperada.

"Já chega desse negativismo… não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra." Disse a Rose.

O médico entrou na sala nesse momento e pediu que ambas entrassem. A tensão que a Aria sentia nesse momento era extrema e a ansiedade dela disparou quando o médico examinou os exames que ela tinha. O médico olhou atentamente para a Aria com um pequeno sorriso. "O que aconteceu consigo é bastante frequente e não é sinal de grande alarme. Os resultados não mostram nada de extraordinário e penso que não terá problemas em engravidar novamente, mesmo assim os próximos exames vão dar um resultado certo." Ele apontou os exames que ela tinha de realizar na sua ficha. "Na próxima semana vou ter os resultado, mas não se precisa de preocupar eu irei até vossa casa para a informar."

"Muito obrigado doutor."

"Ora essa, é sempre um prazer vê-la! Fique tranquila que não vejo nada de alarmante nos testes que tenho aqui."

"Fico um pouco mais aliviada." A Aria sorri, cumprimenta o homem e sai com a Rose atrás dela.

"Boas noticias!" A Rose diz com boa energia.

"Ainda são só meias notícias… mas deixou-me um pouco mais tranquila."

"Avise o Ezra, ele queria saber."

Ela desbloqueou rapidamente o telemóvel, abriu a app das mensagens e escreveu.

**Aria: **_Querido já saí liga-me quando conseguires. Está tudo bem._

Ela enviou com esperança de não o preocupar durante o trabalho. O telemóvel tocou de imediato. O nome dele destacado na tela. Ela atendeu enquanto saía do consultório para a rua, elas iriam caminhar até casa. A distância não era longa e a Aria insistiu em caminhar um pouco ao sol pela manhã.

"Aria! Como estás!?" Ele perguntou directamente mostrando a sua pequena ansiedade para o assunto seguinte.

"Está tudo bem Ezra. O doutor vai ter a certeza na próxima semana, mas ele não acha nada alarmante."

Ela podia identificar o sorriso dele seguido de um pequeno suspiro de alívio. "Isso é um óptimo sinal amor. Não tens de ter medo. Quando chegar a hora certa vamos tentar, tu não te vais stressar, nem trabalhar duro no campo e tudo vai correr bem. Eu vou estar contigo." Ele ressaltou o último ponto quase como sentisse a culpa nas suas costas.

"O médico disse que era muito frequente, nada para me preocupar. Ficou no passado Ezra, não era favorável ter acontecido de qualquer forma. Eu não quero mais lembrar-me disso." Ela admitiu.

"Tens razão minha querida." Ela podia mais uma vez distinguir um pequeno sorriso na sua voz. "O que vais fazer esta tarde?" Ele pergunta.

"Acho que vou arrumar alguns vestidos e objectos para levar para o nosso palácio." Ela diz.

"Pede ajuda às empregadas." Ele diz-lhe sabendo que ela raramente pedia qualquer ajuda quando ele não estava presente. Ela era muito orgulhosa para pedir ajuda com coisas tão simples. Ela apenas fazia uso delas quando ele estava presente.

"Não te preocupes, a Rose vai ajudar-me hoje." Ela ouviu vais vozes vindas do outro lado da linha, barulhos vários que ela não podia identificar. "Estás muito ocupado, não é?"

"Tem sido intenso coordenar tantas pessoas e ainda reunir com o rei."

"É melhor ires antes que te apanhem a mandriar."

"Mandriar?" Ele perguntou num tom provocatório, ela distinguiu algum desejo misturado. "Falamos mais tarde minha menina." Ele diz divertido.

Ela mordeu o lábio discretamente e não podia deixar de corar. "Espero ansiosa."

"Eu sei que sim sua safada." Ele diz no mesmo tom anterior. "Até logo amor." Ele diz agora no seu tom gentil.

"Amo-te, até logo." Ela desliga.

Ela olhou. Já estavam a poucos metros de casa. Ela ficou confusa por não se lembrar nem um pouco de percorrer toda a distância de volta, mas não comentou o facto com a Rose que a guiou pelo passeio.

Assim que entraram uma empregada dirigiu-se a ela. "Senhora, a costureira ligo e pediu que a encontrasse hoje depois do almoço."

"Porque precisa de mim?" A Aria perguntou. Ela nunca tinha ido ao atelier, os vestidos dela simplesmente apareciam. Uma vez no início uma costureira invadiu o seu quarto e tirou uma série de medidas incluindo a sua altura para corrigir a altura dos vestidos e saias.

"Ela falou-me que precisava de ver os tecidos, fazer algumas provas e que deve conferir as medidas novamente." A jovem disse-lhe.

"Muito obrigada."

"Sempre às ordens senhora." A empregada desculpou-se e saiu.

"Elas voltaram a chamar-me por senhora." A Aria comenta com a Rose seguindo-a para a cozinha. A mulher vestiu o avental e terminou a refeição que iniciou para elas e os restantes empregados. A Aria gostava mais assim, de estar na cozinha com eles.

"Depois do escândalo com o Rafael… bem… elas querem mostrar respeito e lealdade."

"Eu sei que elas são leais."

"Bem o Ezra também nos disse naquela reunião que iam casar e que nos vamos mudar. Vocês serão sempre os nossos senhores a partir desse momento, principalmente agora que está noiva, elas têm razões para um comportamento profissional e exemplar."

A Aria concordou sabendo que era importante ter pessoas competentes perto dela. "Mesmo assim e depois de tantos meses ainda não me consegui habituar a 100%."

Uma empregada entrou e ajudou a Rose por alguns minutos antes de colocar a mesa longa para todos, incluído um lugar para ela.

O almoço passou como um grande convívio. Todos amavam a presença e proximidade da Aria. Eles sentiam-se como amigos dela, mesmo estabelecendo uma atitude de patroa-empregados.

A Rose deixou as empregadas a limpar a cozinha e saiu com a Aria de charrete para o encontro com a costureira.

A Aria ficou instantaneamente encantada com todos os tecidos ricos e caros logo no corredor de entrada para o atelier. As mulheres atarefadas no final da sala não lhes deram grande atenção, todas cosendo com máquinas grande quantidade de tecidos. Uma mulher entrou vinda de outra sala e sorriu-lhes. "O que desejam?"

"O meu nome é Aria Montgomery-"

A mulher nem a deixou terminar. "Sei perfeitamente quem é, por favor sigam-me." Elas fizeram como lhes disse. O atelier dividia-se por ainda mais salas de máquinas e provas e a Aria sentiu-se num labirinto. "Nesta altura estão todas muito ocupadas. Não foi um grande inconveniente contactá-la tão em cima da hora, pois não?"

"Tenho a tarde livre." A Aria sorri para a simpatia da mulher.

"Isso é óptimo, mas esperamos não levar a tarde inteira." A mulher pisca para ela.

A Aria olha para a Rose com um pequeno sorriso. "A Sra. Montgomery chegou." A mulher avisou outra que parou imediatamente de coser o vestido que estava a fazer.

"Pode terminar a bainha para mim? Fica terminado." Diz ela para a outra que concordou e a mulher que estava na máquina imediatamente dirigiu-se à Aria. "É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la senhora." A jovem mulher diz. A Aria podia ver pelo seu vestuário que a jovem era uma criadora. Toda ela gritava diferente e alternativo. Ela podia ver calças justas por baixo do tule azul brilhante.

"O prazer é meu!" A Aria diz, não sabendo bem como lidar com ela de uma forma apropriada. "Foi a senhora que me pediu para vir?"

"Fui sim. O Duque Fitz veio aqui pedir-me todo o seu guarda roupa. Ele falou-me muito de si." Ela disse levando-as para uma sala individual cheia de cadernos e desenhos. Ela tirou um caderno que tinha na capa o nome dela com uma caligrafia cuidada. "Eu fiz muitos esboços de vestidos que o Sr. Fitz depois aprovou. De qualquer forma ele falou-me de algumas encomendas especiais." Ela disse folheando as páginas com ilustrações de vestidos que ela reconheceu usar ou ter no armário. "Tem três vestidos pendentes para a próxima semana, vai ser apertado, mas vou conseguir." Ela diz com confiança. "O único problema é que tivemos alguns atrasos nas entregas das encomendas de tecidos. Como não chegaram tive de escolher alguns novos e queria que fosse ao seu gosto." Ela diz recolhendo algumas amostras de tecidos. Ela tirou também um rolo de branco puro de apliques brilhantes e renda. A Aria tocou imediatamente nele querendo sentir a sua textura na pele. "É lindo, não é?"

"É muito lindo." A Aria admitiu experimentando um pouco do tecido sobre a mão.

"Uma das peças mais caras que alguma vez aqui tivemos. Os cristais são verdadeiros e o tecido veio da Europa. O Sr. Fitz disse-me presencialmente que seria para o seu casamento e que deveria discutir os pormenores consigo." A mulher também tocou no tecido. "Ele tem muito bom gosto." Ela sobressaltou-se. "Bem… não podemos perder tempo." Ela disse e colocou três esboços de vestidos longos e elegantes na sua frente. "Desenhei-os pensando no seu estilo pessoal e ocasião. De qualquer forma fica livre de fazer as alterações que desejar."

A mulher explicou cada modelo com pormenor explicando a conjugação dos tecidos e cor e todos os brilhos e apliques. A Aria ficou convencida com as suas ideias e não sugeriu nada de mais. A mulher aparecia conhecê-la bem mesmo sem nunca a ter visto na vida. Ela ficou fascinada.

"Agora a parte emocionante." A mulher falou colocando directamente seis esboços de vestidos de noiva. "Consegue escolher já algumas características para o vestido de noiva?"

A Aria examinou os desenhos. "Não gosto deste. O decote em coração é bonito, mas a saia parece muito volumosa." Ela removeu. "Este parece ter muita coisa." Ela excluiu o desejo contemporâneo de apliques e assimetrias. "Este parece simples de mais para um tecido tão bonito e elegantes." Ela excluiu um desenho que parecia um tubo direito com costas descobertas que seria um escândalo em qualquer lado.

Ela ficou agora com três desenhos. Todos tinha características que lhe atraiam. Ela ficou atenta e indecisa. "O que mais gosta em cada um deles?" A mulher perguntou pegando um lápis e uma nova folha para esboços.

"Neste é a foram como a renda encontra o final da saia em harmonia tudo grita perfeição. Quantidade de renda perfeita." A mulher concordou. "Eu amo a forma como acentua as mangas e as costas neste desenho." Ela pega outra folha. Mangas de renda trabalhadas e costas semi-cobertas que não seriam um total escândalo. Ela passou para o último desenho. "Neste eu gosto do decote. É sem dúvida escandaloso, mas… eu não sei." A abertura acabaria um pouco acima do umbigo dela revelando o contorno dos seus seios na aldeia seria uma provocação. Ela também não tinha a certeza da opinião dos pais dela. O pai não ficaria muito satisfeito por ver metade da aldeia ver os seios da filha. E o Ezra… o que o Ezra acharia de ver metade dos homens babar nas suas mamas? Ele não vai gostar de certeza… era uma tendência usar os decotes assim, mas não era o mais prático. Ela também não queria parecer uma oferecida. Uma coisa seria dentro do palacete, com o Ezra e meia dúzia de empregados. O Ezra iria amar nessa ocasião… agora na luz do dia era outra história. "Eu prefiro o decote simples de coração, mas quero outro vestido desta forma."

"Com certeza." A mulher concordou um sorriso. Rabiscando no papel e entregando-lhe um novo esboço com todos os pontos fortes que ela reuniu.

"É lindo! É exactamente o que imaginei." A Aria sorriu. "Toda a peça seria suficiente para outro vestido?"

"Sim." A mulher diz.

"Então… eu preciso de outro vestido para uma pequena surpresa. Lembra-se daquele volumoso vestido vermelho com uma racha até meio da coxa."

"Sim."

"Essa parte de baixo com este decote profundo e mangas de renda."

A mulher sorriu perversamente. "Muito ousado, percebi."

Por fim a jovem tirou-lhe as medidas. A Aria percebeu que estava ligeiramente mais magra e finalmente saíram para chegar exactamente ao mesmo tempo que o Ezra chegou.

"Onde estiveste?" O Ezra pergunta abraçando-a.

"Na costureira." O olhar dela brilhou e um sorriso iluminou o seu rosto.

"Estou a ver que gostaste da peça de renda brilhante que comprei para ti." Ele diz.

Eles caminharam pela mansão para o piso superior. "É muito linda Ezra, mas sabes que não tinha de ser tão cara."

"Aria! Quantas vezes te disse para não te preocupares com o dinheiro?"

"Desculpa." Ela diz sabendo bem que não é o lugar dela discutir os movimentos de dinheiro. Os homens cuidam sempre disso geralmente. Ela apenas estava preocupada com o futuro e era um desperdício gastar tanto dinheiro um vestido que só iria vestir uma vez na vida.

"Como já te disse está tudo controlado." Ele descansou-a. Abriu a porta do seu quarto para ela entrar primeiro. "Agora… sobre mandriar." Ele trancou a porta atrás dele.

Ela deixou escapar um riso brincalhão. "O que vais fazer?"

"Eu? Mandriar." Ele responde beijando-a com o peso da necessidade e com a paixão que estava lá o tempo inteiro. Ele tinha de se controlar a maior parte do tempo para não acabar como um coelho. Ele queria levá-la às nuvens a toda a hora, mas ele queria manter isso para quando fossem marido e mulher e não houvesse qualquer desconforto da Aria sobre isso. Ele ainda a sentia um pouco tímida e insegura às vezes. Ainda mais depois da gravidez.

O beijo consumiu-o, o seu controlo perdeu-se e a força da sua erecção tomou lugar. Controlado pelo desejo pressionou-se nela. Sabendo bem que ela o podia sentir, duro e desejoso por ela. Ela própria gemeu e se esfregou subtilmente contra ele para o sentir. Desta vez os dois suspiraram com felicidade, mas o Ezra foi o único a dar um passo a trás.

Ela ficou confusa a olhar para ele. Não era agradável perder o contacto com as mãos fortes e quentes dele. Ela queria dar-lhe o melhor final de dia depois de ter um dia tão bom.

"Vou deixar-te assumir o controlo." Ele diz desfazendo-se da roupa. Ficou apenas de boxers e sentando-se encostado na cabeceira na cama.

Ele tinha um olhar confiante quando ela começou a abrir o fecho do vestido. Os olhos eles nunca se separaram. Ela ficou ali num conjunto de lingerie azul clara. Ela subiu na cama para ele. Entrando no seu colo, cada perna dela ao lado das dele. Ela ficou mais perto até que o seu núcleo quente e húmido tocou o seu membro duro e pulsante para lá dos tecidos das roupas interiores. Ela provocou-o com pequenos movimentos enquanto o beijava. As mãos dele descansaram pelas coxas e nádegas expostas dela. Ela desfez-se do sutiã durante um beijo, deleitando-se com o toque no seu mamilo sensível na pele dele.

Ambos gemiam com desejo, os sons pecaminosos dos seus lábios e pele deles acariciando um ao outro. O coração acelerou e com satisfação ela tirou-lhe os boxers. Sentia-se segura de o agradar e de ter um pouco da sua própria diversão. Para surpresa dele ela tomou-o na boca. Ele ficou surpreso quando a boca dela o recebeu. _Onde ela foi ver aquilo? Em que sites marotos ela foi parar?_ Ele não se importou e chorou satisfeito quando ela o chupou com gosto balançando um pouco antes de o abandonar e se desfazer da última peça de roupa que a cobria e cobriu-o com um preservativo com cuidado. Ele ficou encantado pois ela substituiu o calor quente da sua boca pelo calor e pulsar apertado na sua vagina. Ele amou a sensação de a preencher e do aperto agradável. Adicionou hoje o movimento dela sobre ele. O cavalgar constante, que fez todo no seu corpo vibrar de prazer. Ele não durou, lançando o seu esperma dentro dela mesmo enclausurado no preservativo. Ela não tinha atingido e saiu de cima dele quando o sentiu amolecer. Ele não se satisfez desta vez, ele queria a fazer estremecer, tremer, gritar. Deitou-a e deu-lhe a sua atenção exclusiva no clítoris inchado e carente. Bastaram alguns movimentos dele para ela se desfazer numa agradável convulsão. Um suave sorriso subir no seu rosto depois do alto. Eles descansaram apenas alguns minutos antes de moverem para a casa de banho privada e continuarem a sua sessão de amor no banho.

* * *

**Um pouco de acção para compensar estas semanas maníacas. Sinto-me a desfalecer, o meu cérebro tem estado em papa e ontem estive e escrever isto com toda a dedicação por horas... mesmo sem estar certa do caminho que vai tomar sinto que estamos a chegar a algum momento importante!**

**Alguns detalhes aparecem no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	22. 21

**Eu realmente estou desiludida com algumas atitudes me pouca consideração... eu até compreendo que vocês gostam da história e eu tenho demorado para actualizar, mas não acham frustrante ceder algum tempo da minha vida para escrever algo que NINGUÉM ME PAGA para fazer e mesmo assim nem um elogio? Digam-me se gostam e fazer perguntas e ficar sem resposta? Ou fazer um bom trabalho e no final só são cobrados por isso... o que eu quero dizer é que em tantos capítulos poucos são os comentários apreciativos. Não acham que as pessoas têm direito a algumas pausas de tudo? Vocês tbm não gostam de parar no fim-de-semana, passear, fazer coisas que gostam, estar com amigos ou família? Porque tenho de ser eu a fazer o sacrifício de ficar excluída da vida para escrever para fantasmas que só comentam para cobrar? **

**Eu gostava que realmente tivessem consideração... tenho mais de 276 HORAS de edição no word desta história, mais de 52000 palavras, mais o tempo a pensar e planear o que vou escrever, mais o tempo que tenho de ler e reler à procura de erros e mesmo assim não é suficiente... estava numa SEXTA À NOITE a escrever para receber uma notificação com este tipo de comentário pobre de um anónimo que só me tira a motivação para escrever no pouco tempo que tenho para isto. Não acham se seria mais feliz perguntar se está tudo bem? Eu não sou uma máquina de escreve e sinceramente cada vez penso mais na minha pausa depois de terminar esta história.**

* * *

A Aria não esperou na cama com o Ezra, ela ficou a pé cedo para arrumar alguns vestidos e produtos pessoais que ela não usaria até depois do casamento. Ela tinha várias malas de viagem, mas ainda se estava a debater para encontrar a melhor forma de transportar todo aquele monte de vestidos volumosos.

Uma empregada entrou no momento que ela estava a escolher os vestidos em cima da cama. "Senhora!" Ela disse surpresa por a encontrar preparada para o dia sem qualquer ajuda e atarefada com algo.

"Bom dia… talvez me possas ajudar."

"Claro senhora, bom dia!" A jovem aproximou-se.

"Como trouxeram os vestidos para cá?" A Aria perguntou.

"Bem… cada vestido veio num saco próprio individual." Ela disse-lhe.

"E onde estão esses sacos?"

"Eu acho que estão guardados na arrecadação."

"Isso é óptimo! Pode ir buscá-los para começar a guardar estes vestidos que temos de começar a transportar para a nova casa."

"Sim senhora. Vou chamar mais pessoal para fazer isso." Ela diz saindo.

A Aria estava ocupada, teria a reunião com o designer e depois novamente a visita à casa. Seria um dia duro, mas sem dúvida produtivo.

* * *

A Aria tinha montanhas de catálogos para ver, paletas de cores e materiais. Tinha de ter uma resposta breve, o designer já lhe tinha mostrado o esboço das suas ideias, dado algumas dicas de como escolher os elementos. Tudo se tornou uma montanha de referências e medidas.

Quando o Ezra voltou naquele final de dia ela nem se moveu para o cumprimentar. Ela estava absolutamente concentrada até à hora de jantar. Nessa altura ela desbobinou tudo que fez e o que imaginou com ele. Ele gostava de a ver tão entretida e focada com o seu novo "trabalho".

"Precisas de ajuda?" Ele seguiu-a depois até à mesa de trabalho na sala de estar. Parecia um caos de desenhos e revistas.

Ela olhou para ele. "Vou enviar as minhas preferências ao designer." Ela diz encontrando a folha das suas referências. "Eu quero que vejas o que escolhi para cada divisão antes."

Ele concorda. "Estou curioso."

O relógio bateu as 11 badaladas quando a Aria terminou de lhe apresentar o último quarto do piso superior. Ele nem podia acreditar que passou 3 horas com ela a ver tudo o que ela tinha visto para eles. O tempo passou muito rápido. Ele estava espantado com o seu trabalho duro e perfeccionismo.

"Estou orgulhoso de ti, estás a fazer um trabalho incrível." Ele diz.

"Obrigado." Ela ficou um pouco embaraçada. "Ainda vai faltar um pouco do piso inferior. Devo terminar amanhã, mas vou enviar tudo isto para o designer agora." Ela começou a escrever um email para o designer quando olhou para o Ezra um pouco entediado. "Podes subir amor, eu já vou ter contigo." Ela diz gentilmente.

Ele levantou-se. "Vou-me trocar e já volto."

Ela concordou com um sorriso antes de voltar ao seu email com as referências.

Ele fez tempo e meia hora depois ele voltou. Ela já tinha uma valente lista e quase terminara de fazer os seus pedidos. "Estou quase a terminar." Diz ela vendo-o entrar, mas não desviando os olhos da lista. Dois minutos e estava feito. Ela sentia-se mais leve quando se levantou e sorriu para ele. "Vamos dormir." Ela diz reconhecendo o seu olhar cansado. Ele abraçou-a e ela sentia-se amada instantaneamente. Ela percebeu que ele estava um pouco carente de atenção e que queria dormir abraçado a ela essa noite. Ela não protestou, entrou no quarto dela para trocar de roupa e voltou para se deitar com ele.

* * *

Ela tinha finalmente escolhido, o designer já tinha feito a encomenda e tudo estava tratado. O design iria trabalhar no piso inferior por conta própria. Nesse dia ela ainda tinha de visitar a costureira para provar um dos vestidos e foi isso que ela fez com a companhia de Rose.

Quando ela chegou o Ezra já estava em casa o que era particularmente estranho pois ele fica sempre até mais tarde por causa do casamento.

Ela entrou no escritório com uma leve batida. "Amor."

O Ezra sorriu para ela. "Como foi o teu dia querida?"

"Foi cansativo, mas consegui tudo o que precisava fazer." Ela diz ficando mais perto dele. "E tu? Porque voltaste tão cedo?"

"O médico ligou-me ele vem cá em breve."

Ela ficou preocupada. "Sobre o meu exame?"

Ele concordou. "Deve estar a aparecer."

"Porque não me chamaste?"

"Não quero que fiques ansiosa." Ele diz-lhe.

"Não achas que eu iria querer saber mesmo assim?" Ela estava um pouco chateada. Ela não era nenhuma criança.

"Sim, mas eu sabia onde estavas e não te queria estragar o dia. Eu sei que ias ficar ansiosa e voltar imediatamente."

"Claro que sim! Eu tenho de me preocupar, é o meu corpo e o nosso futuro."

"Eu não fiz por mal Aria." Ele diz percebendo que ela não tinha gostado nem um pouco de ter sido excluída do seu assunto pessoal.

"O que mais me tens escondido para não me preocupar?" Ela pergunta sem pensar e sem querer saber das desculpas dele.

"Eu não te escondo nada."

Ela ficou quieta medindo as palavras que lhe tinha atirado. "Desculpa." Ela estava nervosa, ela estava menstruada e uma completa bomba relógio naquele momento. Ela não se descontrolava, as damas nunca se descontrolam, não fazem acusações e muito menos afrontam qualquer homem.

Ele levantou-se. "Eu não desconfio de ti Aria. Eu esperava que tivesses um pouco mais de fé em mim."

Ela não esperou cair num estado emocional. Ele saiu do escritório, ela seguiu o exemplo dele indo para o quarto dela. Sozinha sentou-se na cama e debateu-se para encontrar uma forma de se desculpar. "Porque sou tão parva?" Ela pergunta mesmo sabendo que não teria resposta.

Ela caiu para trás na cama. As costas dela aliviaram, parecia que carregava 20 quilos o dia inteiro. A respiração dela acalmou e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo uma dor de cabeça se instalar a qualquer momento.

Ela ouviu a porta chiar um pouco ao abrir, mas não abriu os olhos nem disse nada. Um peso afundou ao lado dela e ela olhou preguiçosamente. A mão quente dele pegou a dela. "Estamos bem certo?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim Ezra. Eu não desconfio de ti... eu só fiquei chateada." Ela aninhou-se nele.

"Eu sei que devia te ter avisado para voltares pelo menos. Eu nunca te esconderia os resultados."

Ela não respondeu, não precisava. Ficou dentada no peito dele por mais alguns minutos. Concentrou-se na sua respiração e acalmando-se com o som do seu coração. A Aria estava cansada e por muito que tentasse os seus olhos estavam particularmente pesados no final daquela tarde.

O bater suave de uma empregada deixou os dois sentados na borda da cama. Aria bocejou.

"Entre." O Ezra disse.

"Desculpem incomodar, o doutor chegou, está no escritório à vossa espera."

"Vamos já." O Ezra diz olhando para a Aria depois da empregada sair. "Vamos?" Ele ofereceu-lhe a mão para a ajudar a se levantar. Ela ficou de pé ajeitou o tecido do vestido e continuou pelo corredor com ele até descer ao escritório. O que ela mais apreciou foi a cordialidade com que o Ezra a tratava em alguns momentos. Pegando a mão dela e levando-a com cuidado pela casa ou para passear pelas proximidades.

Ele parou na porta do escritório. Beijou a mão dela antes de abrir a porta e deixá-la entrar em primeiro lugar. Ela corou ligeiramente. Eles entraram ficando juntos a mão do Ezra descansando na cintura dela trazendo-a mais perto do centro da sala.

Cumprimentaram-se e sentaram-se nos cadeirões junto da janela.

O médico tira um envelope da mala. "Eu ainda não tive oportunidade de verificar os resultados, vim directamente para aqui do centro de análises." Ele olhou para a Aria. "Eu percebi que a senhora estava um pouco ansiosa pelos resultados." Ele sorri para ela.

O homem mais velho colocou os óculos para ler e começou a inspeccionar os papeis.

A Aria olhou para o Ezra antes de olhar novamente para o médico. O Ezra pegou a mão dela novamente, ela olhou novamente para ele e sorriu ligeiramente antes de olhar novamente para o senhor concentrado na frente dela.

O olhar dele era tão sério que ela começou a temer o pior. "Não vejo nada de anormal." O médico diz por fim. Tanto o Ezra como a Aria suspiraram em alívio. "Não sei com que base o meu colega lhe disse que não poderia engravidar, mas aqui não existe nada que me faça pensar o contrário. São valores completamente saudáveis." Ele deu os papeis à Aria que não compreendeu o significado dos valores, mas o relatório final era claro e positivo. Ela podia ser mãe de quantos filhos o Ezra quisesse. Ela sorriu para ele. Felizmente estava tudo bem.

"Muito obrigado! Estou tão feliz." Ela abraçou o homem em vez de o cumprimentar com uma dama cordial, mas ela não se podia importar com isso agora.

Quando ela se separou do homem voltou para a sua posição ao lado do Ezra.

"Bem, de nada! Está livre para tomar a pílula novamente se pretender." O médico diz.

A Aria concorda. O Ezra despede-se do homem. Quando o médico saiu a Aria saltou sobre o Ezra com um sorriso particularmente feliz. O brilho dela era especial por qualquer razão, ele gostou de a ver assim enérgica e feliz. Fez lembrá-lo de quando eles se conheceram e não viviam um drama. Eles ficaram ali, o Ezra rodopiando-a um pouco enquanto trocavam pequenos beijos de felicidade. A discussão anterior completamente esquecida.

"Já pensaste numa pequena Aria correndo pelos corredores?" A Aria ri.

"Porque não um pequeno Ezra?" Ele provocou-a.

"Também quero, seriam tão fofos." Ela continuou a brincar.

"Tenho a certeza que sim, com uma mãe assim seria natural." Ele beijou-a novamente.

"Os teus filhos vão quebrar tantos corações." Ela continua a brincar.

"E as filhas? Tenho de ficar atento nesses pretendentes desonestos. Vou ter muito trabalho a colocá-los fora de casa." Ele disse-lhe.

A Aria ri. "Eu ainda não acredito que é verdade."

"Acredita!" Ele beija-a novamente.

Ela não podia parar de sorrir. Ele também não se podia manter no seu melhor comportamento perto dela. Eles sentiam-se numa bolha de amor. Nada os podia abalar naquele momento. Alguma empregada bateu à porta e o Ezra permitiu que entrasse. "Está pronto." Ela diz ao seu senhor antes de ser dispensada.

"O que está pronto Ezra?" A Aria pergunta-lhe.

"Uma pequena surpresa."

"Hum... já tenho a certeza que pequena não é." Ela afirma.

Ele sorri. "Eu adoro a tua espontaneidade."

"Só adoras isso em mim?" Ela provocou-o.

"Não... eu adoro muito mais coisas em ti, mas vamos lá." Ele beija o topo da cabeça dela um pouco nervoso de mais para continuar as provocações.

A mesa de jantar estava colocada com um pequeno lanche para eles. Chá e bolinhos espalhados pela ponta da mesa onde eles se sentavam. "Um lanche? É essa a surpresa?" A Aria pergunta desconfiada.

"Não é só isso." Ele diz.

"Que caixa é aquela?" Ela pergunta olhando para o armário de apoio. Ela tinha a certeza que aquela caixa não pertencia ali.

"Isso é parte da surpresa." Ele diz com um sorriso provocador.

"E posso ver agora?"

"Senta-te." Ele diz sentando-se também sem tocar a caixa. "Eu pedi uma reunião oficial com o Rei hoje. Estavam a espalhar um boato e eu contei-lhe que estou noivo."

A Aria arregalou os olhos espantada, ela esperava uma revelação diferente. "E?"

"Eu contei-lhe como te tinha conhecido acidentalmente, como estamos próximos e tudo o que se passou até com o Rafael."

"Ele sabe que eu sou uma plebeia?"

Ele concordou. "Ele ficou feliz por mim."

"Como? Ele não te despediu?"

"Na verdade, essa é a segunda parte." Ele diz e a Aria senta-se totalmente recta e séria. "Eu falei-lhe dos meus planos de sair da corte. Ele não gostou tanto dessa parte." Ele pegou num papel enrolado com o selo real. O coração da Aria palpitou preocupado. "Então contei-lhe como a família não aceitava e que me iam retirar do título." A Aria pegou na mão dele preparando-se para o pior. "Ele compreendeu e é perfeitamente natural. Ele ofereceu-me outro título por todos os meus excelentes serviços."

"Um título diferente? Isso é bom, certo?" A Aria pergunta ainda incerta pois não percebe muito disso.

"É um título mais baixo, mas ainda com alguma importância na corte. Sou Barão e tu Baronesa."

A Aria sorri, mas então fica séria. "Espera, o quê? Eu Baronesa?"

Ele concorda. "Ele passou-me dois títulos. E ainda um contrato de compra de 50% das colheitas da nossa quinta."

Ela ainda estava um pouco em choque quando recebeu o papel carimbado e assinado pelo Rei de como ela era de facto uma Baronesa agora. Baronesa de Rosewood para ser mais precisa. "Isto é fantástico. Eu ainda não acredito que ele te cedeu tudo isto." Ela riu incrédula. "Ele deu um título a uma plebeia."

Ele sorriu. "O trabalho que já tive no reino foi difícil, ele tem-me em estima. Não foi assim tão difícil conseguir isto, foi ele que sugeriu. Ele sabe que és uma mulher especial para mim." O Ezra dá de ombros.

Ela ainda estava um pouco em choque. A olhar para os papeis.

"E agora a caixa." Ele diz captando a atenção dela novamente.

"Foi ele que te deu?" Ela pergunta.

"Ele emprestou-me uma coisinha."

Ele abriu a caixa. Ela tapou a boca com a mão imediatamente. "Não!"

Ele sorri enquanto olha para ela estupefacta. "Foi a primeira tiara da Rainha, quando ainda era Princesa. Ela não a usa mais, ele emprestou-a para o casamento. É prata e cristais, nada com um valor assim tão alto, mas achei que era perfeita para ti."

"Ezra... eu não posso usar uma tiara que foi da Rainha."

"Qual o problema? É apenas algo emprestado e agora és uma nobre."

"Mesmo assim. É muito Ezra." Ela ainda estava em negação.

"Aceita meu amor." Ela olhou-o nos olhos e suspirou.

"Onde vai ser o casamento afinal?" Ela pergunta pensado na quantidade de pessoas que gostaria de colocar as mãos naquela peça. Ela podia ser roubada no dia do próprio casamento.

"Os teus pais vão falar com um padre, mas eu gostava que fosse na igreja junto à muralha. Pode acolher nobre e plebeus."

"Vão haver guardas?"

"Claro! É um casamento nobre e tem sempre protecção." Ele diz.

"Se não tem problema... e se não a vão tentar roubar..." Ela começou por ponderar. "Então vou usar." Ela dá-lhe um sorriso tímido.

Faltam duas semanas e meia e ela está tão nervosa.

* * *

**Bem... "vemo-nos" próximo sábado OU quando estiver feliz com o capítulo que escrevi. Vejam lá se se maneiram nos comentários, não se atropelem a pedir actualizações -.-**

**Alguns detalhes aparecem no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	23. 22

**Grande M no fim! Aproveitem!**

* * *

**Semana seguinte, Quarta-feira à noite**

"Aria! Não nos podemos atrasar." Ele chama-a das escadas.

Eles tinham um jantar no castelo essa noite. É apenas uma pequena festa privada para amigos pois o casamento Real é no dia seguinte. O Rei fez questão que o Ezra estivesse presente com a sua noiva porque ele queria conhecer a mulher que roubou o coração do seu homem mais leal.

"Só um minuto!" Ela gritou de volta.

"O que demora tanto tempo?" Ele pergunta para ele mesmo enquanto caminha aleatoriamente pelo fundo das escadas à espera. Já tinham passado 10 minutos desde a última vez que ela lhe disse que precisada de mais um minuto… se ela não saísse agora eles não iam chegar a tempo e já era o suficiente o facto de ele ser destituído e levar a sua noiva. Não podia ainda ter mais um atraso para comentarem.

"Desculpa Ezra!"

Ele olha para ela no cimo das escadas. Ela estava impecavelmente maquilhada e penteada. O vestido bege e preto supostamente longo estava quase todo nas suas mãos juntamente com um casaco de pêlo preto e uma pequena carteira. Os sapatos pretos de salto alto faziam as suas pernas extremamente elegantes. Ele lambeu os lábios ao pensar passar as mãos pela sua pele esta noite quando voltasse.

"Temos de nos apressar." Ele diz se recompondo e ela já estava muito perto de o alcançar.

Ele ofereceu-lhe ajuda. Pegou na carteira e no casaco. Ela deixou cair o tecido e revelou a sua perna numa longa racha lateral. Ousado, mas aprovado para aquela noite elegante de festa. "Tu estás absolutamente deslumbrante."

Ele vestiu-lhe o casaco e entregou-lhe a carteira antes de lhe oferecer o braço como apoio. Ela sorriu-lhe. "Obrigado amor. Estás muito elegante."

Ambos estavam um pouco tensos quando entraram na carruagem. O Ezra beijou o rosto dela e abraçou-a junto dele. "Estamos atrasados?" Ela pergunta.

"Estamos mesmo a tempo." O Ezra diz-lhe. "O cocheiro vai levar-nos por um atalho."

"Estou nervosa. Os teus pais vão lá estar."

"Não te preocupes, eles não vão fazer nenhum escândalo em público. Provavelmente nem nos vão falar."

Ela concordou. "Eu estive a pensar sobre o nosso casamento." A Aria diz. "Falta muito pouco tempo e eu acho que ainda nos falta tanto para organizar. Não achas que precisamos de mais tempo?" Ela pergunta.

"Por mim tudo bem Aria, eu quero que esteja tudo perfeito, mas também posso contratar mais pessoal." Ele diz.

"Eu acho que é melhor. Eu não sei se vamos conseguir ter a nossa casa pronta a tempo para nos mudarmos."

"Apenas falta o piso inferior." Ele diz.

"E colocar todas as nossas coisas no piso superior e ainda nos faltam alguns móveis." Ela avisa.

"Vou tratar de contratar mais pessoas, não quero que te stresses com esse assunto."

Ela sorri para ele. "Vão estar muitas pessoas agora no jantar?"

"Um salão cheio." O Ezra diz. "Desta vez vamos entrar pela porta principal, vão chamar os nossos nomes para entrarmos e vamos cumprimentar o Rei, a Rainha, a Princesa e o seu Príncipe. Vamos ser quase dos últimos a entrar, os primeiros são os portadores de maior título."

"Se ainda fosses Duque irias entrar primeiro?"

"Existem alguns títulos que vêm antes dos Duques, mas sim seria dos primeiros. Mas a ordem de entrada não é muito importante, sermos tratados de igual forma." Ele diz.

Quando ela olhou para o exterior já estavam na entrada do castelo. "Não vais sair do meu lado, pois não?"

"Nem por um segundo." Ele beijou-lhe a mão.

A carruagem parou e um servente abriu a porta ajudando a Aria a sair. O Ezra apressou-se ao lado dela e ambos caminharam para o interior do castelo onde já se ouviam as vozes dos convidados. Outro empregado levou-os para o seu lugar na fila de convidados a ser anunciados e levou os casacos deles para o bengaleiro. Já mais de metade das pessoas tinha entrado então não esperaram muito. Passaram pela porta alta para a sala de grandes dimensões que fervilhava de vida. Os Monarcas sentados na mesa principal, trocavam palavras de boas-vindas aos convidados que agradeciam e felicitavam o futuro casal.

O Ezra aproximou-se trazendo a Aria consigo. Ele curvou-se ligeiramente e a Aria seguiu o seu exemplo na sua maior graça.

"Apresenta-nos a tua convidada Ezra." Diz o Rei contemplando a bela jovem que o seguia e que apoiou a mão no braço dele.

"Vossa Majestade esta é a mulher de quem lhe falei. É a minha noiva Aria Montgomery." Ele diz com o maior orgulho.

A Aria lançou um olhar discreto pela mesa, todos os olhos estavam neles e ela sentiu-se muito exposta de repente.

"Devem estar muito felizes. Vão casar na próxima semana, não é verdade?" O Rei pergunta.

"Vamos sim, Vossa Majestade." O Ezra diz. "Mal posso esperar para passar o resto da minha vida com ela." Ele olhou para a Aria.

Ela sorriu-lhe. A forma como ele disse aquelas palavras arrepiou todo o corpo dela. Ela amava-o muito e tinha a maior sorte de ele a amar tanto de volta. Ela queria beijá-lo, mas sabia que não podiam.

"A Aria tomou o teu coração rapaz!" O Rei riu. "Não é para menos, ela é uma mulher absolutamente deslumbrante."

"Muito obrigado Vossa Majestade." A Aria diz no seu tom mais doce.

"Bom… espero que tirem bom proveito desta noite." O Rei sorri-lhes.

Eles fizeram uma nova vénia antes de serem levados para a sua mesa por um empregado.

"Não foi muito mau, pois não?" O Ezra perguntou.

"Correu muito bem." Ela diz. "As pessoas continuam a olhar para nós." Ela diz discretamente.

"Eles sabem que temos a bênção do Rei, só sabem comentar." Ele diz puxando uma cadeira na mesa redonda para a Aria se sentar. Ele senta-se depois ao lado dela, ainda sentados sozinhos podiam falar livremente. "Podemos fazer desta noite mais um dos nossos jantares românticos." Ele diz ao ouvido dela. Eles estavam praticamente lado a lado. Ela cruzou a perna por baixo da toalha longa e passou o pé lentamente pela perna dele. Ninguém podia ver a provocação. "Por favor tem piedade de mim, estamos apenas no início da noite." Ele ronrona para ela.

"Só porque me pedes assim." Ela diz afastando o pé.

"Vou compensar mais tarde." Ele diz com desejo e ela aperta as coxas juntas pensado no que viria mais tarde, morde o lábio discretamente e olha para ele com um certo desejo.

"Está bem." Ela diz com um tom inocente de quem vai partir a loiça toda quando chegar a casa.

* * *

Depois do jantar seguiu-se a continuação da festa no salão de baile. Os convidados conversavam e dançavam ao som da música erudita. Os pais do Ezra não o abordaram e ele tomou isso como um bom sinal. A Aria estava a aproveitar um bom tempo com o seu noivo, depois da entrada ninguém pareceu lhes dar muita atenção. Eles recostaram-se na varanda, aproveitando um copo de vinho da melhor adega do reino. Foi uma noite encantadora, mas ainda fria o que não os permitiu ficar fora da sala por muito tempo. Foi nessa entrada que a Alison se dirigiu ao Ezra.

"Vieste Ezra! O meu pai ficou feliz por saber que estás noivo." Ela deu um curto olhar para a Aria que apenas ficou no seu lugar e sorriu para o Ezra. "Pensei que éramos amigos. Porque não me contaste?" Ela pergunta ao Ezra.

"O nosso noivado é relativamente recente Alison." O Ezra explica. "É um assunto pessoal que eu e a Aria tentamos levar com descrição."

"Amigos partilham segredos Z, eu não diria a ninguém." Ela olhou para a Aria e depois para ele. "Ainda por cima acho que não se saíram assim tão bem. Todo o reino acham que ela está grávida." Ela disse aquilo inocentemente, mas claramente com segundas intenções. "Porque casariam tão de repente e abandonariam o reino?"

"Nós já nos conhecemos a alguns meses e temos uma excelente relação. A Aria não está grávida, mas ela esteve um pouco mal de saúde. Deves saber do caso de envenenamento. Nós vamos sair do reino para começarmos uma nova vida longe de mexericos."

Ela olhou para ele um pouco alarmada. "Veneno?"

"Sim, a Aria foi envenenada. O meu mordomo queria matá-la, ele vai ser julgado no início da próxima semana."

A Alison olhou novamente para a Aria. "É verdade?" Com um pouco de compaixão.

A Aria apenas concordou.

"O meu pai não me contou, deve ter sido por causa do casamento." A Alison diz. "Se for necessário eu ajudo, terei a certeza de que esse homem não volta a sair da prisão. Pessoas como ele apenas denigrem a imagem do reino pacifico que temos a sorte de viver." Ela diz. "Ele… foi ele que matou a Nicole?" A Alison pergunta mais baixo. Ela sabia bem que a pequena guerra entre o Ezra e o Jason sempre foi a Nicole, uma antiga aia da mãe.

"Sim." O Ezra diz.

"A minha mãe não o deixará passar impune." Ela diz. "Ela sempre teve uma predilecção pela Nicole. Ela ficou muito triste quando ela partiu." Ela suspirou. Ela olhou para a Aria, tinha inveja dela, o Ezra era um excelente partido mesmo não sendo Príncipe seria facilmente aceite pelo pai. Ela sabia que o Ezra era milionário ainda em muita tenra idade e agora talvez chegasse a ser bilionário. A única coisa que pode parar a sua ascensão é a família, ela sabia que os outros Fitz eram frios e calculistas e sentiu pena da Aria. Ela com certeza não queria chegar ao ponto de ser quase morta, mas foi um bom risco que correu para vencer na vida. Ela podia ser pobre, mas era inteligente o suficiente para encantar o Ezra e tinha pontos somados na consideração da Alison por isso. "Porque não se juntam às minhas damas e aos seus pares?" A Alison oferece.

O Ezra olhou para a Aria à procura do seu desconforto.

"Por favor, sem esquemas desta vez." A princesa prometeu. "Prometo que elas são muito simpáticas." Ela trocou olhares entre eles.

A Aria percebeu alguma boa vontade, ela não tinha nada a perder. O Ezra não a ia deixar e pela primeira vez ela estava a ser incluída. "Eu acho que podemos." A Aria olhou para o Ezra que concordou.

"Excelente! Venham comigo!" A Alison agarrou o braço da Aria e levou-a pela multidão de pessoas para o outro lado da sala onde um grupo de jovens conviviam. O Ezra seguiu-as de perto. "Vejam quem encontrei." A Alison anunciou olhando para a Aria e o Ezra. "Eles vão juntar-se a nós e espero que sejam simpáticos." Ela diz com um sorriso. "Quero ver uma grande festa." Ela diz. Todos sabiam o que ainda vinha com aquela noite. Depois dos mais velhos saírem, a loucura iria tomar conta do local. O que era um jantar requintado iria passar a uma festa adolescente com muito álcool e drogas. Era essa a razão para o casamento estar marcado para o final do dia seguinte.

Eles juntaram-se ao grupo, todos os trataram bem e depois das clássicas perguntas do seu casamento e do boato da gravidez avançaram sem preocupações. A Alison e o Johnson, o noivo da princesa, juntaram-se ao grupo mais tarde quando já não restava quase ninguém para além dos filhos dos seniores.

O Ezra ficou mais perto da Aria quando a música mudou. "Queres ir embora?" Ele perguntou.

"Vamos ficar mais um pouco. A festa está apenas a começar." Ela deu-lhe um pequeno tom de provocação. Ela sabia bem o que ele queria. Ele tinha mergulhado a mão discretamente pela racha do vestido dela, procurando a sua pele e mais tarde a sua excitação. Ela tinha muito desejo por ele, mas podia se controlar em público. Já o Ezra estava desejoso para encontrar uma oportunidade de se satisfazer e de a satisfazer.

Eles beberam mais que a conta, levemente tocados pelo álcool não se inibiram ao seu desejo. Beijaram-se esquecendo o que se passava à volta. Ninguém se importou e alguns seguiram o exemplo, todos sabiam que a festa iria continuar para muitos dentro de 4 paredes. Alguns saiam sem desculpas e quanto mais horas passavam mais selvagem a festa ia ficando.

A Aria não se importou quando o Ezra a puxou pela cortina espessa para outra divisão e depois para outra. O som ia sendo abafado e as salas desertas iam tomando um ambiente mais sombrio. Ele parou prendendo-a contra a parede mais próxima. Ela adorou quando ele fazia aquilo, o doce sentimento de ser dominada pelo seu macho alfa. Ela estava em ebulição, podia se sentir húmida e doía pela antecipação do seu pénis profundamente dentro dela. Ela não sabia se era do álcool, mas ela nunca se sentiu tão ousada. Ela não precisava que ele a tocasse para ter um orgasmo, ela já estava muito perto do ponto só de imaginar.

Ela aproveitou a racha para se tocar, mergulhou dois dedos na sua humidade e gemeu ao sentir os seus dedos massajarem o sítio certo. "Beija-me amor." Ela pediu e ele cumpriu quase hipnotizado pela figura dela se tocando. Ele sentiu-se duro. A pressão das suas calças ia aumentando. Ele pressionou-se nela.

Ela não podia lidar por mais tempo e desfez-se com os seus próprios dedos, arfando quando se afastou ligeiramente do beijo dele. Ela estava muito satisfeita. Chupou os próprios dedos e abriu o fecho das calças do noivo. Ele gemeu quando ela o tomou e friccionou com a mão, os seus olhos não deixaram os dela. Ele ficou surpreso quando ela caiu de joelhos e lambeu o seu membro. Ela olhou para ele e provocante colocou-o na sua boca. Ela chupou-o e ele estava muito satisfeito com o seu tratamento, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia um imbecil inútil fodendo a boca da sua noiva. Ela parecia gostar e foi o que o fez pegar um punhado de cabelos dela e empurrar ainda mais. "Eu quero libertar-me dentro de ti Aria!" Ele puxou a cabeça dela novamente para cima e ela levantou-se com a ajuda um pouco bruta dele. Ela estava novamente contra a parede. "Eu vou foder-te até esqueceres o próprio nome." Ele diz. "Eu quero ouvir-te gritar." Ele rosna no pescoço dela rasgando as cuecas que ela tinha por baixo do vestido. Ele pegou-a e pressionou-a contra a parede e no mesmo momento entrou profundamente dentro dela. Ela gritou de surpresa e prazer, o Ezra apenas gemeu e rosnou ao continuar num ritmo profundo e rápido. Ela apoiou-se nos seus ombros e cruzou as pernas na sua cintura. Ela não tinha muita força, era o Ezra a mantê-la no lugar entanto a penetrava cada vez mais arrogante. Ela amou aquele lado animal. Ele mordeu o pescoço dela e os olhos dela perderam-se, fechou-os e concentrou-se nas suas investidas fortes. Ela choramingou. "Tem piedade de mim." Ela diz sem força e quase alcançando a libertação.

"Vem! Grita o meu nome!" Ele rosnou dando-lhe todo o que tinha. Os sons do seu corpo eram frenéticos.

"OH… ESTOU… EZRA!" Ela levou-o com ele. Ele libertou-se na sua toca apertada e ela tremeu nos braços dele. "HMM." Ele bateu-lhe mais algumas vezes antes de se retirar. Ela sentiu o esperma dele sair, escorrendo pela perna e tomou um pouco para provar. Ele estava maravilhado com a criatura à frente dele. As pernas bambas dela voltaram a encontrar o chão e mais uma vez ela ficou de joelhos para limpar o seu membro de todos os fluidos sexuais com a própria boca.

* * *

**Alguns detalhes aparecem no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	24. 23

**Dia seguinte, Quinta-feira ao final da tarde**

A Alison estava no vestido de noiva mais lindo que a Aria já viu. A renda dourada e o volume do vestido era algo digno de se ver e mesmo à distância podia ser apreciado. A Aria e o Ezra tendo o novo título ficaram perto da porta da entrada da igreja, mal podiam ouvir e pouco conseguiam ver. Principalmente a Aria que era mais pequena que as restantes damas à sua volta.

Ela olhou para o Ezra e sorriu ao pensar na posição deles. Seria exactamente igual no seu casamento. A data estava tão próxima que ela ainda não podia acreditar e mesmo com todo o alvoroço com o casamento da Princesa ele já tinha encontrado homens para ajudar nos preparativos da cerimónia deles. Ele olhou para ela brevemente e sorriu.

A voz monótona do bispo parou e ela podia perceber que o casal estava a trocar os seus votos. Assim que as alianças foram colocadas e nas últimas palavras do homem eles beijaram-se e palmas encheram a igreja. Todos desejavam a prosperidade de um novo reino e a felicidade do casal. Com isso eles fizeram a sua saída feliz. Encontrando uma carruagem de cavalos brancos seguiram para o castelo onde já era tradição os membros da família real se apresentarem ao povo. As pessoas seguiram a carruagem em marcha lenta. As pessoas pelas ruas gritavam em alegria, praticamente todos empregados de pessoas nobres. Toda essa aventura levou quase duas horas e quando deram por eles era quase noite.

O jantar dessa noite era apenas para familiares e braços direitos do Rei, o Ezra ficou feliz por não estar nessa posição apesar de ainda trabalhar directamente para o Rei. Ele estava cansado, não fisicamente, mas psicologicamente. Todo o trabalho no castelo tinha esgotado os seus recursos. Ele queria ficar parado sem pensar, talvez dormir para eliminar a tensão dos últimos dias. Principalmente compensar o seu comportamento possessivo com a Aria, ela era um autêntico anjo com ele e ele não foi capaz de a amar a noite passada. Sexo sem sentido não era a coisa dele, ele gostava de estar ligado à Aria emocionalmente. Ele tinha aprendido com o tempo a confiar nos seus sentimentos novamente. Ele queria agir correctamente com ela e a consciência dele não estava tranquila com a noite anterior.

Ele não sabia do que tinha medo, mas ele tinha. "O que se passa?" A Aria pergunta ao lado dele. A carruagem tinha acabado de chegar a eles e ele nem a tinha visto até ela falar.

"Falamos lá dentro." Ele diz abrindo a porta para ela e ajudando-a a subir.

Quando ele fechou a porta ela olhou interrogativamente. Ela não precisava perguntar novamente. A carruagem começou a andar.

"Tu sabes como foi difícil para mim chegar onde cheguei contigo." Ele começou um pouco embaraçado.

"Não vais acabar comigo, pois não?" Ela fez a pergunta com um sorriso tentando quebrar o gelo, mas com ligeiro nervosismo e incerteza.

"Claro que não… mas se tu quiseres..."

"Estás louco? Porque dizes isso?"

"Na noite passada, não fui o melhor cavalheiro. Não devia ter bebido tanto. Fiquei fora de controlo e agi como fazia quando não me queria envolver com uma pessoa." Ele diz.

"E?" Ela perguntou querendo saber o seu ponto.

Ele olhou para ela em choque. "Eu não queria ser áspero contigo."

"Eu gostei da nossa pequena aventura." Ela mordeu o lábio. "Foi diferente, eu senti tanto o teu desejo." Ela ficou mais perto dele. "Eu sei que não te queres aproximar desse teu lado escuro, mas não tens de te forçar. Eu vou amar-te de qualquer maneira e eu sei que me amas mesmo quando é… tão selvagem." Ela tentou descrever a noite passada numa palavra. "O que eu quero dizer é que não tens de te preocupar se algum dia és mais áspero. Tu tiveste um longo período de terapia e ainda mais longo de abstinência." Ela diz quase como se fosse natural. Ela tinha ficado muito aberta sobre esse assunto com ele. "Eu gostei da noite passada Ezra." Ela reforçou.

"Mesmo?"

Ela concorda.

"Eu pensei que tu gostavas de dominar um pouco." Ele diz.

"Eu gosto dos dois." Ela diz. "Acho que depende do meu humor."

"E qual é o teu humor hoje?" Ele perguntou consciente da sua própria depravação.

Ela tocou a sua masculinidade através das calças. "Acho que gostas disto, não é?"

Ele concordou. "Eu gosto muito disso."

"Que bom." Ela fechou a cortina que permitia ver o exterior dos dois lados da carruagem. Então desfez o fecho dele e deixou o seu membro já duro livre e conseguiu tirar as próprias cuecas antes de as deixar no bolso do casaco dele. "Temos de ser rápidos." Ela beija-o antes de se virar e se sentar no colo dele permitindo-lhe uma entrada directa na sua vagina lubrificada.

Ele ajudou-a no seu ritmo encontrando as nádegas dela a cada descida. Aquela posição era muito imparcial e ele achou que ela tinha agido propositalmente para o fazer ver como ela gostava quando não estavam em beijos constantes, abraços apertados ou mãos dadas.

Os próprios movimentos da carruagem em andamento ajudaram-nos nas suas libertações. A tensão e as dúvidas desapareceram e mais uma vez o Ezra não tinha dúvidas de o amor deles era verdadeiro e que ele a merecia.

"O que andas a ver sem mim para acabares nessas novas posições?" Ele pergunta quando ela volta a ficam ao seu lado. Ele já tinha escondido o seu membro. As bochechas dela ficaram ainda mais rosadas. "Não estou a julgar." Ele tocou o seu maxilar com carinho e deu-lhe um beijo breve.

"Talvez tenha encontrado uma pasta oculta de pornografia muito excitante no teu computador." Ela diz com ligeira vergonha.

"E gostaste?"

"Eu pensei que éramos nós o tempo todo." Ela admite.

"Tocaste-te enquanto vias?" Ele sussurrou-lhe a pergunta.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, os seus grandes olhos nunca deixaram os dele.

"Quando chegarmos podemos assistir juntos se quiseres. O que achas?" Ele continua no seu registo baixo.

"Parece-me uma noite bem passada."

* * *

**Dia seguinte, Sexta-feira início do dia**

"Temos de nos levantar!" O Ezra insiste beijando o ombro dela.

"Não!" Ela sacode e olha para ele por cima do ombro. "Temos de ir hoje? O que vamos fazer afinal? Ninguém vai dar pela nossa falta." Ela diz ainda sonolenta.

"É o último almoço antes da Alison partir. Temos de ir."

Ela suspirou e voltou-se para ele. Um sorriso atravessou o seu rosto. "É apenas o almoço?"

"Sim depois podemos fazer o que quiseres." O Ezra diz.

"Podemos ir até à nossa casa?"

"Podemos sim, de certeza que já tem algum progresso e eu ainda não vi as divisões mobiladas."

A Aria sorri. "Algumas empregadas já foram lá apenas para organizar as coisas e levar alguns objectos."

"Certo. Agora vamos lá!" Ele incentiva-a a sair da cama dando o seu próprio exemplo.

A Aria nunca foi uma pessoa de preguiçar, mas ela sentia-se cansada de toda a emoção da semana. A correria não era muita, ela estava habituada a uma vida muito mais agitada na terra, mas mesmo assim ela estava cansada de se mostrar. Todos à volta dela olhavam para ela com outro ar, as pessoas pareciam mais agradáveis. Falavam bem com ela, cumprimentavam-na como uma igual. Afinal ela é uma Baronesa, uma nobre mesmo com raízes tão humildes. E mesmo estando num patamar um pouco mais baixo que os restantes nobres, não havia uma discriminação tão grande. Talvez a razão desse comportamento seja o próprio Ezra que sempre foi conhecido, a sua família era renomada e com um enorme património e poder no reino. Ela entrou no próprio quarto depois de um curto duche onde nem molhou o cabelo. Uma empregada estava à espera dela com o seu vestido e jóias.

Vestiu o vestido rapidamente, deixou a empregada penteá-la enquanto se maquilhava. Ela preferiu ser discreta e elegante. O vestido era toda uma provocação, mais recto do que os que costuma usar, revestia as suas curvas como uma luva, costas abertas e acentuadas. A renda preta, mas transparente só não mostrava o seu corpo porque por baixo dele um tecido bege no mesmo tom da sua pele não o permitia ver. _É a moda em Nova Iorque. _Disse a costureira e ela aceitou, mesmo se sentido tão expostas num mar de tubarões famintos. A empregada terminou de prender o seu cabelo. Ela terminou de colocar o batom bordô e voltou a encontrar o Ezra no seu quarto. Terminando de colocar os botões de punho.

"Querida, estás linda!" Ele elogia.

"Obrigada." Ele sorri para ele, com o seu sorriso particularmente branco em contraste com o tom mais escuro nos meus lábios. Eles beijaram-se quando ele se aproximou dominante. Ela provocava esse efeito nele.

"Vamos."

Eles já estavam habituados ao caminho. Quando entraram no castelo o ambiente estava mais calmo. Aquele almoço parecia mais privado do que o anterior jantar. Ninguém os apresentou. E para desconforto de ambos, principalmente do Ezra os familiares dele estavam destinados à mesmo mesa. Eles chegaram e sentaram-se antes deles, ambos relativamente nervosos pela situação que estava para acontecer.

Ele ouviu a voz da mãe quando entrou na sala e falou para a Aria que parecia estar emersa nos seus próprios pensamentos. "Eles vêm aí." Ela olhou imediatamente para o grupo que se aproximou. "Os meus pais e os outros casais são os meus tios." O Ezra incluiu levantando-se e a Aria seguiu o seu exemplo.

Para surpresa de ambos a mãe dele aproximou-se e beijou-lhe a face, o pai dele cumprimentou-o adequadamente tal como os tios e tias, mas nenhum deles deu mais do que dois olhares para a Aria que estava ao lado dele. E para alívio dela também não lhe deram nenhum comentário desagradável até ao momento.

"Esperávamos que não trouxesses a tua companhia para este tipo de almoço." Diz a mãe dele antes de se sentar. "Ela pode se manter calada, certo?" Ela olha para o Ezra.

"Pode pelo menos tratá-la com algum respeito mãe?" Ele pergunta.

"Ezra!" O pai dele diz severo como se tivesse dito uma grande asneira.

O Ezra olha para ele. "Eu amo a Aria e vou casar com ela. Mesmo que vocês não gostem da ideia. E se vocês não querem falar com ela o problema é vosso, mas tenham a certeza de que ela é uma pessoa muito especial para mim e não vou deixar que vocês a tratem dessa forma." O Ezra diz.

Eles sentam-se desconfortáveis a Aria mantinha o seu olhar no prato. "Nós sabemos que vais sair da corte e também sabemos do novo título. O Rei falou-nos sobre isso ontem." O pai dele diz. Ele chegou à frente e falou mais baixo. "Nós não nos importamos com quem te importas, dormes, vives ou quem mostras, mas casar com ela? Tens mesmo de o fazer?" O pai dele pergunta.

"É a minha vida e sim, eu vou fazê-lo. Eu quero passar a minha vida com ela, ela é a mulher da minha vida."

Os tios parecem desconfortáveis com a atitude defensiva do sobrinho. "Querido, nós achamos que te podes arrepender. Porque não voltas atrás?" Diz a tia. "Podes viver com ela e ter tudo o que tens direito, o teu lugar como braço direito do Rei e a rapariga." Diz o tio.

Ele sabia que podia viver dessa forma, mas ele queria assumir a relação. "Por que estão tão interessados que eu continue na minha posição?" O Ezra pergunta.

"O Rei escolherá outra pessoa…" O pai começa, mas ele corta-o com um riso seco.

"Vocês estão com medo de que a família perca favores por não ser a favorita. Vocês são uns oportunistas." O Ezra diz.

"Nós colocamos-te nessa posição e tu estás a deitar tudo fora."

"Exactamente, vocês colocaram-me onde eu nunca quis estar." O Ezra diz de volta.

"Eu nunca pensei que descesses a Barão, pensei que ele ia tirar-te qualquer título." O pai diz. "Mas é claro que o Rei ainda vê potencial em ti e ainda ofereceu um título a uma… plebeia." O pai dele diz. "Não te podemos excluir completamente da família ou da herança. E não imaginas como isso me angustia." Ele suspira. "Saber que parte do património cai nas mãos erradas."

"Com licença." A Aria levanta-se e sai.

O Ezra dá um olhar de morte aos membros da mesa. "Deviam ter vergonha por julgar uma pessoa por estereótipos, não a querem conhecer? Talvez tivessem inspirações para uma vida mais honesta." Ele diz antes de se levantar e sair à procura da Aria mesmo sem pedir licença para sair.

Ele encontrou-a fora da sala, numa varanda adjacente, ela ainda respirava pesadamente. "Desculpa."

Assustou-se, ela olhou rapidamente para ele não o esperando. "Eu sabia que não era uma boa ideia."

"Eu não sabia que eles iam ficar na nossa mesa hoje." O Ezra diz.

"Não é isso Ezra."

Ele olhou para ela à procura da razão. "O que queres dizer?"

"Quero dizer que eu não sei se quero casar." Ela diz.

Ele ficou chocado, o coração dele quase parou com as palavras dela. "Não! Aria, por favor não!"

Ela aproximou-se dele e tomou o rosto dele nas suas mãos. "Eu amo-te Ezra, mas ainda temos tantas dúvidas. Eles odeiam-me, nós somos de mundos diferentes. E por mais que doa temos de aceitar que não era para acontecer."

"Não! Eu não quero estar neste mundo sem ti." Ele diz com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela não o tinha visto chorar muitas vezes, ela sabia que isso o afectava e não o queria magoar.

"Ezra! Olha para mim." Ele olhou-a nos olhos, ela também estava emocionada. "Eu também não quero estar sem ti, mas se é o melhor…"

"Não! Não é o melhor para nós Aria! Se nos separarmos eles vão ganhar, nenhum de nós será feliz. Nada terá significado." Ele diz entrelaçando os dedos nos dela. "Eu fiz uma escolha Aria, não foi em vão."

Mais uma vez as dúvidas na cabeça dela desapareceram, ela ama-o. Ele ama-a! O que pode dar errado? "O que queres fazer?"

"Vamos voltar para dentro." Ele deu-lhe um beijo suave para acalmar os próprios ânimos. "Tu és a minha noiva e eles têm de aceitar, quer queiram quer não." Ele colou a testa na dela, ficaram assim alguns segundos de olhos fechados a acalmar-se mutuamente. "Dois podem jogar o mesmo jogo." Ele afastou-se um pouco. "Eu sei de muitos podres desta família." Ele diz.

"Tens a certeza disso? Achas boa ideia provocar?" Ela pergunta.

"Apenas se te atacarem."

Ela sorriu-lhe.

"Aí estão vocês! O que aconteceu? Vi-vos sair." A Alison apareceu.

"Os meus pais, estamos na mesma mesa." O Ezra diz.

A Alison olhou para os dois percebendo a situação. "Acho que foi o meu pai que pediu para fazer essa alteração."

"Tudo bem Alison, eu sei que os meus pais têm algo a ver com isso. Eles queriam colocar dúvidas nas nossas cabeças para nos separar."

Ela suspirou. "Eu sei, os pais sempre se intrometem. Sabes, o Johnson é óptimo, mas não fui eu que o escolhi." Ela olhou para o casal. "Eu sempre te escolheria Ezra, mas não posso forçar os sentimentos de alguém." Ela admite. "Mesmo nesta posição eu tenho inveja Aria. Tu és muito sortuda." Ele olhou para o Ezra. "Vocês dois são sortudos e não deviam ligar ao que eles dizem. Senão nunca vão ser felizes."

Depois dessa curta conversa entraram, ocuparam os seus lugares e a Aria com a confiança que tinha por estar ao lado do seu futuro marido não conseguia não sorrir para ele. O anel de noivado que era uma antiga relíquia de família não passou despercebido e também recebeu a sua própria critica por estar em mãos sujas e pobres. A resposta aguçada do seu noivo veio como um torpedo que deixou a mesa num silêncio de morte até ao final no almoço.

* * *

**Alguns detalhes aparecem no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	25. 24

A Rose e a Ella olharam para a Aria com lágrimas nos olhos a costureira olhava para ela com um sorriso orgulhoso.

"O meu melhor trabalho!" Diz a costureira.

A Rose concordou e a mãe dela aproximou-se para abraçar a filha. "Estás tão linda filha." Diz ela.

A Aria sorri e olha para trás onde três grandes espelhos estavam colocados entre duas janelas. Os próprios olhos não a enganaram mostrando uma bela princesa à frente dela. "Não acredito. Eu adoro!" A costureira colocou-lhe o véu e a tiara que era da Rainha. Nunca pareceu tão real. Ela parecia uma autêntica princesa no meio de tanta renda, brilhos e luxo.

"Assenta-lhe perfeitamente Sr. Aria." Diz a Rose.

Ela respirou fundo ao ver a linda mulher no espelho e ao pensar no rosto do seu querido noivo quando a visse caminhar para ele. Ela não conteve o sorriso. "Chama o pai." A Aria diz.

O pai dela entrou pouco depois, ele esperou do lado de fora.

O queixo do homem caiu. "Aria…" Ele não podia acreditar na mudança drástica. "WOW!" Todas as mulheres riram.

"É bom ter a tua aprovação." A Aria diz.

Ela deu uma volta no vestido que gritava perfeição. As mangas de renda trabalhadas e costas semicobertas que não eram um escândalo, o decote simples de coração clássico e a renda com brilhantes ao longo de todo o tecido brilharam quando ela deu a volta. "Gostas dele?" Ela pergunta.

"Claro que sim, estás linda!" O homem diz.

"Obrigado!" Ela diz. Ela olhou para a costureira. "Trouxe os fatos para eles?"

A mulher concordou e entregou dois suportes individuais a Ella. "O que é isto?" Ella pergunta.

"Algo elegante para vocês usarem no casamento." A Aria diz. "Eu sei que vocês têm nenhuma roupa para uma cerimónia e não quero que se sentiriam mal. Sem discussão." A Aria diz.

"Certo."

"Vão vestir enquanto me visto novamente, a costureira vai ajustar se necessário."

Os pais dela saíram depois de beijar a filha. A Rose também saiu.

"O vestido da surpresa também está pronto?"

"Com certeza." A mulher concordou um sorriso. Retirou-lhe o vestido, todos os acessórios e tocaram para o vestido revelador.

"É lindo!" A Aria sorriu.

"Sim." A mulher diz.

A volumosa saia e a racha até meio da coxa eram uma agradável surpresa. O decote revelador deixaria o Ezra completamente a seus pés. Ele amaria.

"Está perfeito obrigado!"

"Ora essa!" A mulher cora um pouco com o elogio e ajuda a Aria a vestir novamente o seu vestido rosa florar.

A costureira foi encontrar os pais e a Aria ficou no seu armário que não era mais do que uma grande sala de expositores cheios de vestidos organizados por cores. Uma sessão apenas para as jóias e acessórios, malas e sapatos também organizados por cores.

Ela tinha se mudado para a nova casa no dia anterior e ainda não podia lidar com tanto luxo. A casa na corte não era assim tão aprimorada. O piso inferior estava praticamente terminado os móveis começariam a ser montados no dia seguinte. Faltam exactamente 6 dias para o casamento e ela já se sentia tão ansiosa que mal dormia. Só de pensar que não veria o Ezra por esses 6 dias parecia tortura.

"Sr. Aria!" Ela olhou para a porta. Era a Rose e mais uma empregada que já se tinha mudado para a quinta.

"Sim?"

"Vou ter de soltar, mas fica tudo tratado."

"Sim, ficou tudo perfeito." A Aria diz. "Diz ao Ezra que o amo."

"Claro. O problema da rede será resolvido." Ela assegurou. "Talvez ainda consiga falar com ele antes do casamento."

Ela tinha esperança que sim. Ela ainda não sabia como ia dormir mais uma noite numa cama fria e solitária. Pelo menos a voz dele podia ajudá-la.

"Espero que sim. Façam boa viagem."

Ela viu a Rose e a costureira partirem e voltou à sua tarefa de decoração da casa.

* * *

Depois de jantar com os pais subiu para o seu quarto.

Não perdeu muito tempo no banho, penteou-se e vestiu-se para dormir. Tinha feito muito nesse dia e estava cansada. Mesmo assim quando se deitou sentiu a solidão, a cama _king size_ era muito grande apenas para ela. Sentia-se pequena e sozinha. Suspirou e apagou a luz, os seus olhos ajustaram-se, as frestas das persianas deixavam passar a luz de fora e ela podia distinguir as silhuetas dos objectos do quarto. Ela ouviu barulho no exterior, provavelmente a empregada a tratar de alguma coisa.

A porta do quarto abriu com cuidado, mas a silhueta não era pequena, nem de uma mulher. O coração dela acelerou ao pensar num violento intruso. Ela pensou por alguns segundos, não tinha nenhum objecto para usar como arma. Podia tentar surpreender o intruso sabendo que ela estava acordada. Pareceu-lhe melhor do que não fazer nada.

"Quem é?" Ela mexeu-se na cama. A sombra parou, mas não disse nada. Ela acendeu a luz. "Quem é?" Ela insistiu um pouco encandeada pela luz mais forte. Os olhos dela ajustaram-se e os do visitante nocturno também. "Ezra!" Ela saltou da cama para ele.

Ele abraçou-a. "Meu amor!" Ele beijou-lhe todo o rosto.

"O que fazes aqui!? É tão tarde, não é seguro andar lá fora." Ela diz tomando o seu rosto para ter a certeza de que ele está bem.

"O que posso fazer? Não posso ficar longe de ti." Ele diz reivindicando os seus lábios.

Ela abraçou-o depois disso. "Vais voltar para a corte?"

"Não esta noite." Ele disse-lhe com segurança e um pouco carente.

Depois dessas palavras eles recuaram, ele dominante sobre ela, os beijos eram famintos. Com tanta paixão que podiam queimar. Ele chupou e mordeu o pescoço dela, mas com cuidado para não deixar marca. "Cheiras e sabes tão bem." Ele ronrona na sua pele.

Ela aqueceu ainda mais, a voz dele era muito atraente e fazia os seus pêlos se eriçar.

O cheiro dele era a colónia e uma leve pontada de suor que ganhou no caminho a cavalo. Ela achar muito masculino e atraente. Ela suspirou com a pressão que ele estava a deixar no pescoço.

"Vamos fazer amor?" Ela perguntou ao seu ouvido, quase inocente. Ela cria-o, desejava estar com ele num momento lento e romântico.

Ele afastou-se o suficiente para a olhar nos olhos. "Não seria tão feliz de outra maneira."

Eles beijaram-se novamente. Ele desfez-se da roupa que tinha sem pressa. "O que tens por baixo?" Ele brincou com a camisa de noite dela.

"Apenas umas cuecas." Ela diz.

Ele ajudou-a a remover a peça. "Não sei como ainda consegues dormir com tanto tecido."

"Só porque não estavas comigo." Ela diz.

Ele beijou o mamilo dela antes de o chupar. "O que usarias se eu estivesse aqui?" Ele perguntou-lhe antes de trocar de mamilo.

"Nada." Ela geme ao mesmo tempo que ele morde o outro mamilo.

"Como uma linda esposa disponível e nua para o seu marido?" Ele pergunta.

Ela concorda quase hipnotizada pelas suas palavras. "Completamente pronta para ti." Ela sussurra. "Tu irias gostar?"

Ele sufoca uma gargalhada. "Que homem não iria gostar? Apenas um completo idiota não trataria a sua mulher com o maior cuidado." Ele percorreu o seu corpo com as mãos, apertando as nádegas dela para a pressionar nele. O seu pénis pulsou com felicidade.

"Eu quero deixar o meu homem feliz." Ela brinca provocando um pouco.

"Ele está muito feliz sem dúvida nenhuma." Ele levou-a para se deitar, o seu corpo pressionado nela e entrou lentamente onde precisava. Os dois gemeram. Ambos os amantes apaixonados pelo momento que tinham essa noite. Os movimentos suaves, mas profundo dele, eram tudo o que ela precisava. "Eu amo-te tanto." Ele disse nos olhos dela. Isso só a levou a beijá-lo e a ter o seu orgasmo que a percorreu por completo enquanto ele ainda se balançava nela num ritmo lento e delicioso que não a deixou parar de tremer.

* * *

**Alguns detalhes aparecem no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	26. 25

**Aproveitem a vossa pequena prenda! Foi o máximo que consegui fazer com o tempo disponível.**

* * *

Acordou com os primeiros raios de sol, era apenas uma fina luz ao longe. Ainda muito escuro para se perceber o que estaria à sua volta, mas ele sabia que tinha de sair agora. Os pais dela eram pessoas do campo que acordam mal o dia raia e ele tinha de ir trabalhar. A Aria estava enrolada nele, alheia a tudo o que se passava no mundo real. Nada era melhor do que a terra dos sonhos e ele não podia deixar de sorrir ao ver o seu rosto relaxado.

"Aria, amor." Ele beijou a testa dele. "Vou ter de ir." Ele sussurrou.

Ela despertou ainda mole e olhou para ele. "Já?" Ela pergunta limpando os olhos com a mão.

"Tem de ser amor. Os teus pais não me podem ver aqui. Era suposto ser uma semana sem te ver quanto mais tocar..." Ele levou o seu ponto tocando na pele macia do seu lombo.

"É uma tradição parva… nem percebo o fundamento. Para começar devia ser virgem… depois qual o sentido…" Ela diz.

"Nós dissemos que o faríamos, mas eu senti tanto a sua falta amor." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu também. Talvez esse seja o objectivo… deixar as pessoas loucas de desejo." Ela diz.

Ele sorri. "De certeza. Não aguentei nem uma semana." Ele diz abraçando-a. "Vou ter de ir agora." Ele beijou a testa dela novamente.

"Voltarás?" Ela pergunta.

"Não devemos abusar da nossa sorte, não achas? Já falta pouco!"

Ela concordou. Ele relutantemente afastou-se para se vestir. Ela levantou-se também vestindo um robe de seda.

"Tem cuidado na viagem." Ela aproximou-se dele quando ele terminou de se arrumar.

"Vemo-nos no altar meu amor." Ele beijou-a uma última vez antes de sair.

Quando ele saiu ela foi para a janela e viu-o partir.

* * *

**Dia do casamento**

A igreja estava mais cheia do que o Ezra imaginou. Alguns membros amigos do concelho, nobres de um escalão mais baixo e até plebe queriam ver principalmente a noiva. Era sempre assim, a multidão tendia sempre a desaparecer assim que a noiva pisava na igreja. Para surpresa do Ezra viu o Rei e a Rainha entrarem, seguidos pelo Jason e a sua nova conquista e por fim a Alison e o seu marido. A aparição Real no casamento era sempre uma grande bênção. Os guardas duplicaram e ele sentiu-se nervoso. Era uma grande responsabilidade perante tanta gente, mas principalmente pela promessa que representava. Ele ia prometer o resto da sua vida, toda a vida com a mesma pessoa, mas ele sabia que era a pessoa certa. A pessoa que o ia acompanhar para sempre nos melhores e piores momentos e isso era reconfortante. Ele podia ver o seu futuro, o seu futuro com a Aria. O sucesso só podia vir com o tempo, mas ele estava encantado ao pensar na equipa que eles formavam.

Assim que os cavalos entraram na povoação mais densa ela ficou nervosa. Ela seguia sozinha na maior carruagem, atrás vinham os empregados que estavam na quinta e os pais dela. Ninguém lhe podia dar uma palavra de apoio nesse momento. Ela tentou se distrair olhando para as casas que gradualmente pareciam mais luxuosas à medida que se aproximava da muralha. Então a torre da igreja era visível e ela começou a pensar em tudo. Como podia ser o futuro deles, como ela podia ser uma boa esposa? Seria suficiente? Ele podia se cansar? E pior… ele podia se arrepender? Eram muitos perguntas que a faziam duvidar e que ela até fez. Mas valia a pena? Ela pensou que não. Do que ela tinha medo? Ela só tinha de aceitar e seguir o seu caminho, ela ia casar com o amor da sua vida e apenas isso deixou-a incrivelmente feliz. Os sinos da torre tocaram enunciando as horas certas. Era a hora do início da cerimónia, mas como sempre e tradição ancestral a noiva estava alguns minutos atrasada. Era previsível que o Ezra já estaria em polvorosa. Ex-membro do exército, ex-duque e agora barão. Ele não era a pessoa de esperar, ele fazia acontecer.

A carruagem parou e ela esperou que os empregados subissem, os guardas ficaram de plantão. A mãe e o pai dela aproximaram-se. Ela viu os pais dele entrarem na igreja lançando-lhe olhares atentos que ela não conseguia ler. O que eles faziam ali? É claro que eles foram convidados, mas a antipatia deles era tão grande que ela não os esperava ali. Principalmente não os esperava encontrar a entrar. O sino da igreja tocou como anúncio da sua chegada. Ela não estava pronta para sair da carruagem ela precisava de mais um minuto. Ela pegou o buquê de rosas brancas e aproximou-as do nariz. O cheiro suave acalmou-a, ela já se sentia muito emocionada e ainda não tinha visto o noivo. Ela respirou fundo.

"Aria?" A mãe dela chama.

"Só um minuto!" Ela continuou a respirar fundo. Ela inclinou a cabeça para cima segurando a tiara no lugar. Ela não podia chorar, isso arruinaria a maquilhagem e ainda ninguém a tinha visto.

"Ezra?" A mãe dela diz.

_Ezra? O que ele fazia ali? _A cabeça dela alcançou imediatamente o orifício da janela da carruagem. Ele vinha em passo apressado na sua direcção. Ela sentou-se direita em choque, não era suposto ele vê-la.

"Tens de esperar lá dentro!" O pai dela diz-lhe.

"Ela não sai? Porque ela não sai?" O Ezra pergunta. "Ela está bem?" E com isso o Ezra abriu a portinhola da carruagem e olhou para ela. Ele ficou um segundo a mais calado a ver a sua bela noiva.

A primeira reacção foi dela. "O que estás aqui a fazer?" Ela não foi amistosa, ele tinha de controlar a sua impaciência.

"Eu vim te buscar!"

"Não! O meu pai ia me levar." Ela diz.

"Ah… tens razão, mas eu estava muito ansioso e tu nunca mais aparecias." Ele parecia meio embaraçado.

Ela queria barafustar, dizer-lhe que ele era um caso perdido, mas ali estava ele com os nervos à flor da pele. "Eu só precisava de um minuto Ezra… agora vai para dentro!" Ela disse chateada, mas no fundo ela queria enchê-lo de beijos.

"Eu posso te levar!" Ele diz. Havia alguns casamentos em que o casal entrava junto, não haveria problema.

"Não me devias ver agora! Desaparece Ezra!" Ela disse.

E ele como um cachorro abandonado voltou a subir as escadas para a igreja. Ela saiu da carruagem, a mãe dela ajeitou-lhe a saia e subiu para o interior. Ficou ela e o pai. Algumas pessoas à volta e guardas por todas as partes incluindo um mesmo ao seu lado.

"Pronta?"

"Sim." Ela sorriu para o pai.

"Eu confio nele, ele é bom para ti. E se não for… já sabes que o deixo no sítio."

Ela riu. "Vamos!"

* * *

**Feliz Natal! **

**Espero terminar esta história antes do final do ano se tudo correr bem! ****Alguns detalhes aparecem no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	27. 26

**Demorei um pouco eu sei. Infelizmente não estive em casa para conseguir escrever e terminar esta história antes do final do ano. De qualquer forma demorei também um pouco mais para explorar ideias para finais, não quero apenas terminar isto mal visto que esta será a minha última história longa (não digo para sempre, mas por algum tempo). De resto e para me manter "activa" vou escrever histórias curta (1 capítulo) que não me obrigam a ler, reler, alinhar e toda uma ginástica cerebral que o tempo não me permite como antes. **

**Por isso mesmo acho que neste momento é o mais adequado, posso escrever no meu tempo pois será sempre algo novo com pés e cabeça. ****O que quero dizer é que ao fim de tantos meses eu já não me lembro de metade dos diálogos e ter de reler tudo para manter a história correta é uma dor de cabeça às vezes (imaginem o tempo a reler 40 capítulos e ainda escrever, o que me acontecia é que só relia e deixava a escrita para outro dia e ia perdendo o que tinha lido nesses intervalos). A isto eu digo "bem-vinda ao mundo do trabalho".**

**Para quem está atento e já segue o meu perfil de histórias sabe que existe uma história com o nome "Histórias Random Ezria" vou publicar essas histórias soltas nesse "arquivo" como lhe gosto de chamar. Outros atentos também já devem ter reparado que escrevi outra pequena história para outro casal, bom, isso também vai acontecer. Querendo ou não, Ezria sempre estará nos nosso corações, mas temos de abrir espaço para novos amores.**

**Vamos voltar à nossa história para já! Um grande M para este capítulo se me faço entender.**

* * *

O coração do Ezra já batia descontrolado do momento anterior, na cabeça dele, ela já devia estar com ele. Porque estava a levar tanto tempo? Ele avançou pelo caminho principal coberto com algumas pétalas de rosas brancas. A carruagem esta no exterior ainda fechada, mas ele viu a sombra dela no interior. Os pais dela estavam à espera dela. Ele avançou decidido a ser ele mesmo a levá-la até ao altar. Exibir a sua linda noiva, a mulher que ele mais ama.

Assim que a viu sabia que tinha cometido um erro, ela estava linda, linda de mais… mas o olhar dela não era tão feliz por o ver. Então uma pequena desavença começou não apenas dentro dele, mas também com ela. Ela não o queria ali, ela queria entrar com o pai. Ele não a devia ter visto antes de pisar dentro da igreja e isso estava a deixá-la muito chateada. A desavença durou pouco, ela expulsou-o e ele voltou a entrar na igreja com as mãos a abanar. Os olhares atentos dos convidados e alguns cochichos. A carantonha dele durou pouco tempo pois a marcha nupcial encheu a igreja de tal maneira que até ele tremeu ao seu som. Não tardou para que a Aria aparecesse no fundo do corredor ao lado do seu pai. O maior sorriso visível no seu rosto lindo. Ele manteve a posição, mas os seus olhos traiam-no. Ella ofereceu-lhe um lenço, ela estava do lado da noiva com a Rose. Por mais inesperado que fosse os pais dele ocuparam o seu lado sem uma única palavra. O Rei e a Rainha também se levantaram para ficar do seu lado. Ele não esperou ter um apoio tão forte no dia do seu casamento. No final de contas o Ezra continuava a ser um dos homens mais leais do reino e provavelmente os pais ainda viam alguma utilidade na convivência com ele.

A Aria já estava no meio do corredor, o seu sorriso brilhava ainda mais para os convidados que a filmavam ou tiravam fotografias, afinal algumas pessoas de posses ocupavam os lugares à esquerda. Avançando um pouco mais, ela apenas olhava para ele e ele para ela. Não via pai, mãe, rei ou rainha e muito menos convidados… era ele e ela… em breve um só. Ela ofereceu-lhe um sorriso tranquilo que provocou o seu descontrolo. O coração dele já batia tão forte que quase doía se e não soubesse que estaria ao lado dela em poucos segundo temeria que não aguentasse esse ritmo frenético. Então ela estava ali. Atrás do pai que o cumprimentou e então ela deu um passo em frente. Ele beijou-lhe a testa, desculpou-se e assim começava um novo capítulo da sua vida.

* * *

"Onde vamos Ezra?" Ela pergunta impaciente, mas ainda excitada. A viagem de cavalo tinha sido ideia dele. Ele ia levá-la para lá da planície onde a montanha começava e um bosque se expandia com toda a sua beleza e esplendor. "Só mais um pouco Srª Fitz." Ele disse-lhe ainda cavalgando ao lado dela a uma velocidade moderada.

O sorriso dela traiu-a. Apesar de pensar nisso, o seu novo apelido era uma marca de conforto. Eles são oficialmente um casal, o que significa que não existem restrições, problemas ou falatório. Eles podiam estar juntos tanto quando gostariam. Ninguém os interrompeu quando demoraram no quarto, ele deleitou-se ao lhe remover o vestido com um cuidado especial e ela enquanto trocavam carinhos. Não se perderam do seu objectivo, as roupas de equitação foram vestidas e os seus cavalos estavam prontos assim que saíram.

A viagem de 15 minutos a cavalo um ritmo acelerado estava a deixá-la sobrecarregada. Ela mal tinha dormido nessa noite com a excitação do casamento e agora ainda tinha todo um passeio cansativo pela frente.

"Estamos quase lá amor." Ele desbravou caminho pelo bosque agora mais devagar. Ela concentrou-se em não bater em nenhum ramo de árvore. Ela podia ouvir os pássaros, a brisa e água. O som da água vindo mais forte à medida que avançavam pela mata.

"Uma lagoa!" Ela sorriu ao ver. Uma pequena queda de água acompanhava a paisagem. A água era límpida e ela podia ver o fundo rochoso e irregular. "Como não há ninguém aqui?" Ela perguntou ao descer do cavalo. O Ezra já tinha prendido o seu numa árvore e estava a fazer o mesmo ao dela. O brilho do sol aquecia o local como uma pequena estufa agradável e quente. A água convidativa… seria esse o plano? Antes que ela lhe pudesse perguntar, ele abraçou-a por trás com o queixo dele no seu ombro.

"Vamos entrar?" Ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

"E se alguém aparecer?"

"Que mal terá? Fazemos algo ilegal?"

"Não, mas tu não te importarias que alguém me visse nua?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu ficaria na tua frente e ninguém tem muito tempo para vir aqui a um dia de semana." Ele diz confiante.

Ela sorri. Ela queria muito se banhar naquela lagoa e fazê-lo com ele. Trouxe-lhe um ligeiro formigamento no baixo ventre. A tensão dos últimos dias afastados estava lá, mas ele foi suave a roubar-lhe alguns beijos e atenções para diminuir esse mesmo desejo pendente. Olhou para ele por cima do ombro. _O seu marido_. Ela lembrou-se que não podia lutar contra a sua vontade, ela é propriedade dele por lei. Mas ela também sabe que ele nunca a tratará assim como inferior. De qualquer forma ela queria estar na sua melhor graça, este foi o dia do seu casamento e não iria começar uma discussão sobre como era imprudente ficar nua no meio de um bosque.

Ela começou a desabotoar os botões da sua própria camisa florida. Ele ajudou-a com o casaco e a camisa, dobrando e deixando a roupa em cima de uma rocha das várias rochas na borda. Nesse movimento ela tirou as botas de montar e as calça justas que raramente se via mulheres usar nas montadas normais, mas o Ezra insistiu que ela as colocasse. Ela estava ali com um conjunto rosa claro. Ele nesse momento já se desfazia da própria roupa e juntou-a à dela. Quando ele ficou completamente nu ela estava igualmente nua encarando as moitas e árvores atrás deles para ter a certeza de que ninguém estava ali.

"Ninguém está lá amor." Ele diz aproximando-se dela e beijando os seus lábios com brevidade.

Ela concordou e seguiu-o para a água. Ele foi o primeiro a entrar. "Está muito fria?" Ela perguntou, ainda nem experimentado a água, mas a terra e as pedras estavam frias.

"Um pouco, mas vamos nos habituar. Não vais pensar muito nisso." Ele diz oferecendo-lhe a mão. Onde ele estava a água já alcançava a cintura.

"FRIA!" Ela encolheu-se enquanto se abraçava a ele.

Ele riu ficando abraçado a ela por algum tempo. O tempo de ajuste podia durar e à medida que avançavam mais resistência iam tendo ao frio. Ele praticamente não sentia e ela parecia estar bem. Então ele puxou-os para baixo num mergulho que lhe valeu um beijo roubado, quando chegaram à superfície esse beijo continuou, quente e áspero. E como ele prometeu já não pensavam em frio. Leves gemidos escaparam dela na sua exploração pelo corpo dela. Os mamilos dela particularmente tensos e sensíveis. Quando partilharam um olhar foi cheio de desejo e luxúria. _Ele teve uma ideia_. Levou-a para uma das bordas inacessíveis e ajudou-a a subir sobre a rocha. Ela não deixou de o olhar na expectativa de saber o que ele pretendia. Ela ficou bem na borda, como ele a deixou. O sol banhou-a com o seu calor e ela sentia-se bem. Então ele separou-lhe gentilmente as pernas expondo a sua vagina. "Deita-te!" Ele disse-lhe, isso deu-lhe ia um melhor acesso à zona pretendida.

A rocha era áspera e irregular, mas assim que ele passou a língua pelo seu sexo ela não ligou muito a esse detalhe. Ele era habilidoso com a sua boca linda e ela gemeu a cada lambida fervorosa. Até que a língua dele a começou a foder, ela não podia deixar de gemer em aprovação e apertar os mamilos sensíveis. A tensão levemente diminuindo e a sensação agradável do seu baixo ventre voltando à vida. Ela estava perto de alcançar o seu fim, mas antes que ela conseguisse ele parou. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. "Porque paraste?" Ela estava ligeiramente desiludida.

"Vem!" Ele ajudou-a a voltar à água. O frio quebrando a magia em que ela estava anteriormente, mas ele firmou-a na rocha, as pernas dela subindo na cintura dele. O olhar intensamente nos seus olhos enquanto ele deslizava dentro dela. Ambos gemeram na aprovação do seu ato. Ela agarrou-se mais nele. "Não pares Ezra." Então ele não parou e por mais frenético que fosse e por mais animalesco que parecesse ele não parou. Os gemidos dela e o som da água eram tudo o que ele podia processar. Quando ambos estavam a chegar ao fim do seu limite os gemidos mudaram, mais urgente e um pouco diferentes do que ela costumava fazer. "Aria…" "Por amor de Deus não pares!" Ela ordenou em dor. Ele assim fez, ela apertou-se nele quando chegou e ele gemeu quando se libertou dentro dela. Eventualmente eles afastaram-se, mas ele não a largou. Ela suspirou satisfeita enquanto ele a abraçava quase sem peso por acção da água.

Quando já estava a ficar tarde eles saíram da água e enquanto ele a secava com uma toalha que tinha deixado num cesto de suporte parou. "As tuas costas… estão feridas." Ela tinha pequenos ferimentos. Ela olhou por cima do ombro.

"Acho que foi nas rochas." Ela dá outra olhada. "Não me dói." Ela assegura.

"Não dói agora, mas de certeza que mais tarde estará pior. Precisamos voltar e tratar dessas feridas."

"Eu estou bem! Mas sim, temos de voltar… eu também tenho uma surpresa para ti."

"Hm… quem disse que a minha surpresa terminou?"

"Como assim?" Ela pergunta.

"Conto-te no nosso jantar." Ele beija-lhe o nariz e volta a vestir a sua roupa.

* * *

**Bom Ano Novo!**

**Ainda não sei (não escrevi nem uma palavra), mas provavelmente o próximo capítulo será o último.**

**Alguns detalhes aparecem no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. Obrigado pela leitura! Beijinhos!**


	28. 27

**Preparados para o último capítulo? Vamos lá!**

* * *

Quando chegaram à Quinta ambos estavam cansados, mas não pouparam um pouco de energia para acariciar o Jack. Ainda era relativamente cedo quando voltaram do jardim e depois de alguns doces que a Rose tinha preparado para eles, ambos subiram para um banho quente e merecido. Partilharam o chuveiro e limparam-se do suor do caminho. O Ezra tratou das feridas dela e depois disso cada um ocupou o seu roupeiro, ou melhor, sala de vestir.

A Aria não solicitou a ajuda de nenhuma empregada, secou o cabelo e prendeu-o como casualmente fazia e então vestiu um vestido azul claro, volumoso e com algumas aplicações florais na cintura. Ela achou-se adorável ao espelho e depois de um pouco de brilho nos lábios e uma leve maquilhagem de olhos voltou ao quarto que partilhava com o Ezra.

Ele estava sentado na cama, o cabelo ainda ligeiramente húmido e um papel nas mãos. Ela aproximou-se dele. "O que se passa?" Ela perguntou percebendo alguma tensão nas suas feições.

"Os meus pais." Ele deixou o papel de lado e puxou-a para se sentar no seu colo.

"Nunca são boas notícias." Ela diz já um pouco abatida por ser empurrada fora da sua bolha de felicidade.

"Eles vêm esta noite." Ele diz. "Eu convivei-os para virem aqui jantar connosco e os teus pais."

"Porque os convidaste?" Ela pergunta, num tom neutro.

"Eles foram ao casamento e não foram desagradáveis. Penso que foi um momento de tréguas. São meus pais no final de tudo."

Ela concordou. "Eu percebo." Ela penteou o seu cabelo molhado com os dedos. "Se eles forem desagradáveis podemos expulsá-los porque estamos na nossa casa." Ela diz com um sorriso vencedor.

"Podemos sim senhora." Ele sorri para ela.

"O que vamos fazer agora?" Ela pergunta.

"Hum… o que quiseres, mas talvez seja melhor eu ir falar com o teu pai sobre os novos empregados."

Ela concorda. "Avisa-o sobre os teus pais. Eu vou ver a Rose, deve estar na cozinha. É melhor avisar."

* * *

A família estava reunida à mesa. Era muito estranho ter os pais sentados na mesma mesa todos juntos. Os pais da Aria faziam o melhor que podiam para manter uma aparecia aceitável, mesmo que humilde já os pais do Ezra não eram nada para além da perfeição. Roupas de seda selvagem imaculada, cabelo meticulosamente penteados, jóias um pouco extravagantes e olhares afiados. Se alguém assistisse à cena pensaria que era uma piada, uma encenação estranha sobre diferenças sociais. O pior é que o casal recém-casado não tinha a certeza se aquilo era planeado para provar algo ou não.

"Fiquei surpreso por aceitarem o convite." Comenta o Ezra entre um copo de vinho.

A Aria comportou-se como uma perfeita senhora de família que ela agora era. Olhou para os pais dele e esperou algum tipo de comentário desagradável que pudesse surgir. Ninguém a poderia abalar, ela estava na sua casa e no próprio dia do seu casamento. Depois da tarde especial com o Ezra e de tudo o resto ela sentia-se a 100%, mesmo estando no final do dia.

"Nós pensámos bem sobre tudo. A saída da corte não é assim tão brusca e sabemos que ainda tens alguns trabalhos pendentes para o rei." O pai dele diz.

A Aria olha para o Ezra. Ele falou-lhe que o trabalho estava a diminuir gradualmente, mas nunca falou das tarefas que ainda tinha de executar.

"Principalmente as viagens." Ele acrescenta.

A Aria parou de comer e olhou para o homem mais velho e depois para o Ezra. "Viagens querido?" Ele não lhe falou em se ausentar para viajar pelo Rei.

"Oh… pensava que partilhavam tudo." Diz a mãe dele percebendo a confusão da Aria. "O Ezra foi destacado para fazer alguns favores na Europa." Ela diz com um sorriso venenoso.

"Vais?" A Aria pergunta.

"Claro que ele vai… ordem do Rei!" Diz o pai dele.

Ela olha novamente para o Ezra à espera de uma explicação. "Eu ia contar-te."

"Quando?" O tom dela foi baixo e calmo. Ela ainda estava a processar.

"Esta noite! Era uma surpresa… eu conseguir duas passagens. Vai ser uma viagem de negócios, mas com muito tempo para estar contigo. Eu queria levar-te a um lugar diferente cada dia como uma lua-de-mel perfeita pela Europa."

Um sorriso começou a crescer no seu rosto. "A sério?" Ela pergunta.

Ele concordou. "Eu vou ter de ir, mas não quero ir sem ti. Muito menos agora."

"Como assim? Quando temos de ir?"

"Amanhã! As empregadas já trataram de tudo e já falei com os teus pais."

Ela olhou para os pais. "Vocês sabiam?"

Eles concordaram.

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar." Ela estava particularmente feliz, mas agora que ela sabia que ia passear pelo mundo com o seu marido sentia-se invencível. Ela voltou à sua comida, mas antes disso lançou um sorriso vencedor à sogra. O Ezra aproximou-se e beijou-lhe a cabeça. "Estou tão contente." Ela sorri para ele de volta. E ele sorri para ela de igual modo.

"Os assuntos que tenho pendentes com o Rei estão encaminhados." Diz o Ezra. "De qualquer forma ele sabe que sou um homem de família com uma Quinta a cargo para gerir. Não serei assíduo no reino. Mesmo assim a Quinta não é interesse só meu, mas também do reino."

"É uma propriedade familiar. Nós podíamos fazer um negócio, como intermediários. Transportes e venda para o reino dos produtos aqui produzidos."

"O que querem em troca?"

"50% das vendas."

"Fora de questão… 50%? Por transportar e vender? A parte fácil?" Diz o Ezra e riu. "O rei já me compra grande parte então não seria um problema."

"30% já seria um valor aceitável?" O pai pergunta-lhe.

"Nem que fosse de graça." O Ezra diz.

"Ingrato!" O pai dele cospe.

"Ingrato?" O Ezra ri. "Você vem a minha casa insultar-me com uma proposta desonesta e eu sou ingrato? Qual é objectivo? Não pode ser apenas o dinheiro, vocês têm muito. O que é?" O Ezra pergunta.

Um silêncio estranho dominou a sala.

"Vocês não querem o Ezra na corte?" A Aria pergunta.

"Que disparate!" A mãe dele dispara.

"Talvez até faça sentido!" Diz o Ezra. "Sem mim na corte, vocês podem fazer o que quiserem com a mercadoria. Talvez desviem lucro… talvez não o levem ao Rei… quem sabe…? Querem que as pessoas me levem ao esquecimento?"

O silêncio continuou.

"Se não queres a proposta tudo bem. Podemos falar disso noutra altura, mas não precisas de nos enxovalhar como se fossemos dessa escumalha que anda por aí." O pai dele diz. "O Rei apenas nos sugeriu manter o negócio em família… apenas isso."

"O negócio já está em família e em muito boas mãos, obrigado." Diz o Ezra.

"Muito bem!" Diz o pai dele e não se falou mais no assunto.

* * *

"Finalmente! Já não me sentia bem nem na minha própria casa." Ele diz entrado no quarto com a Aria atrás. Ela fechou a porta e acompanhou-o para o interior. Ele não se incomodou e começou a tirar a roupa mesmo ali. Ele continuou a falar sobre os pais enquanto ia à sala de vestir dele provavelmente para encontrar umas calças de flanela para dormir se bem ela o conhecia.

"Felizmente, não foi tão mau como imaginei. Mas não vamos pensar mais nisso." Ela diz.

Quando ele voltou olhou para ela. "Precisas de ajuda para tirar o vestido? Que rude da minha parte." Ele quase correu para trás dela para a ajudar com o fecho.

"Não, não!" Ela afastou-se. "Eu tenho uma surpresa para ti, mas não sei o que fazer."

"Vais contar-me?" Ele pergunta.

"É uma coisa que tens de ver, mas este jantar estragou os meus planos."

"São os meus pais, desculpa."

"Eu esperava ter uma noite a sós contigo. Um jantar… noite de núpcias." Ela morde o lábio.

"Bem… ainda estamos a tempo da segunda parte." Ele rouba-lhe um beijo. "Mas depois da nossa tarde não estás cansada?" Ele pergunta.

"Um pouco, mas ainda assim podes só ver." Ela pisca o olho para ele.

"Parece-me bem." Ele diz.

Deixando-a partir para o quarto de vestir. Ele aproveitou o momento para se desfazer finalmente das calças, já que a camisa já estava desabotoada. Foi para o seu armário deixou a roupa usada e voltou com umas calças de flanela e uma t-shirt. Ele estava descontraído e foi isso que o levou a colocar uma música calma e agradável no sistema de som do quarto. Enquanto ele encontrava a melhor lista de música a Aria entrou na sala e ele olhou para trás. Ele ficou sem palavras, ele parecia um maltrapilho de pijama e ela uma poderosa mulher. Ele perdeu-se na sensualidade que ela emanava.

"Wow! Se era para jantar contigo assim tenho a certeza de que o nosso jantar seria um pouco diferente." Ele comenta quase numa provocação. Ela aproximou-se dele sem pressa e com um sorriso e olhar sedutor. Ela empurrou-o lentamente para a cama e ele sentou-se na borda, não perdendo tempo em mergulhar a mão na sua racha do vestido. "Isto faz-me lembrar de algo." Ele diz.

"A nossa primeira vez?" Ela ronrona enquanto ele explora por baixo de todo aquele tecido branco.

"Exactamente, só um pouco mais vermelho." Ele diz.

"Era esse o objectivo. Era para ser a nossa primeira vez depois de casados, mas alguém se antecipou." Ela brincou com o nariz dele.

Ele sorri. "A segunda vez pode ser tão excitante quanto a primeira." Ele diz com sugestão e desejo.

* * *

Os apitos altos das embarcações assustaram-na, mas ao mesmo tempo animavam-na. O Ezra estava a falar com um dos responsáveis, mostrando-lhe os bilhetes e discutindo o transporte das mercadorias. Ela não conseguia deixar de ser observadora. Todos aqueles homens moviam-se tão rápido que era difícil de acompanhar. Alguns deles até lhe sorriram sugestivamente enquanto cruzavam caminho com ela, mas ela não lhes ofereceu avanço. Ela reparou na entrada de algumas pessoas claramente pobre que não estavam a embarcar na mesma porta em que eles iriam. _Pessoas à procura de uma oportunidade num lugar melhor._ A entrada que eles iam tomar correspondia à 1.ª classe. Uma porta que ela nunca imaginou usar. Passou pouco tempo e o Ezra já tinha tudo tratado. Finalmente aquela aventura iria começar. Ela entrou confiante seguindo o seu marido pelos estreitos corredores, um quarto foi-lhes designado pelo marujo. Era pequeno, mas ela podia lidar com isso, esteve em situações piores muito antes de conhecer o Ezra.

"O que achas?" O Ezra pergunta-lhe.

Ela olha pela pequena janela. "Tem uma bela vista para o mar. Eu nunca tinha visto o mar." Ela sorri para ele.

Ele ri. "Vais te cansar, vão ser 16 dias se tudo correr como previsto."

"É totalmente seguro, certo?"

"Sim!" Ele assegurou.

Ela olhou para dentro da pequena casa de banho. Depois abriu o pequeno armário completamente vazio e deixou a sua pequena mala de viagem lá dentro e o Ezra colocou as restantes malas igualmente no interior. "Não é o maior espaço, mas serve." Ela diz.

Os motores arrancaram, apesar de não ser um barulho muito alto ela sabia que estavam em movimento. "Agora já não temos como voltar a trás." Ele diz. "Anda comigo!" Ele pediu-lhe. Ele pegou a mão dela e levou-a para o convés superior. Levando-a para a popa, a terra estava agora atrás deles, ainda viam as pessoas a acenar no cais.

Três meses longe de casa iriam mexer com ela, mas ela também sabia que ia crescer. Ela vai abraçar o seu futuro com os dois braços sem olhar para trás. Ela sabe que sentirá falta de tudo, mas também sabe que se sentirá melhor quando voltar. Amadurecer irá trazer-lhe sabedoria e ela tem um bom mentor para a acompanhar o resto da vida, ele não parava de lhe ensinar coisas todos os dias.

Quando a terra já só era um pequeno risco no horizonte e as pessoas já não estavam mais ali para acenar de volta é que ela falou. "Podemos ir para a proa?" Ela pergunta lembrando dos nomes que o Ezra proferiu antes de embarcarem.

"Claro!" Ele levou-a.

E ali estavam eles no ponto mais próximo do seu destino. "Não é assim tão assustador, pois não?" Ele perguntou.

Ela olhou para o horizonte como se desafiasse o futuro que eles iriam alcançar.

O vento batia na sua cara e despenteava o seu cabelo, mas ela não deu um passo atrás para se abrigar. Era como se o vento e as correntes fossem as adversidades que eles ainda tinham de superar na vida.

Então algo quente pousou nos seus ombros. _O casaco do Ezra._ Dois braços envolveram-na protegendo-a do frio. Ela estava segura, ele sempre a acompanharia a cada passo da jornada. Ela estava preparada para o futuro. _Ela sabia! _"É lindo!"

FIM

* * *

**Muito obrigada pela leitura e acompanhamento ao longo de todo este tempo (sem dúvida que isso me ajudou a manter activa durante todos estes anos). Mais pequenas histórias vão surgir esporadicamente como já avisei no capítulo anterior (algo sem compromissos, mas se tiverem algum ideia para essas pequenas histórias podem deixar comentário em qualquer capítulo).**

**Alguns últimos detalhes vão aparecer no tumblr que divulgo no meu perfil. **

**Beijinhos!**


End file.
